Down & Dirty Domination: Take A Gamble
by Xmastreelites
Summary: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS OF AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME. SEVERAL OF YOU LIKE IT AND I THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHEN THE INSPIRATION RETURNS, I WILL CONTINUE. SHANDY - SHEADY SLASH SHEAmus/ranDY Once again livin & lovin amidst drama, confusion, fighting & smokin hot sex Rough sex & sweet romantic. John Cena becomes a major part of the relationship. SMUT
1. Chapter 1

You're supposed to take a gamble when you're in Vegas. Randy was thinking about trying his luck at another round with Sheamus. It had been a month since they'd hooked up and he'd found out what a kinky, mean bastard Sheamus was - ordering him about, using him. And Randy wanted more of that. It made him incredibly hot.

He knew Sheamus was staying in. He heard him say that when a group of guys from the roster invited them to hit the casino. Sheamus had given a Randy a quick look when he mentioned that he'd be in his room. Randy was sure it was an invite.

Now in his own room, Randy called Sheamus' room.

"I knew you'd call," Sheamus answered the phone.

Randy was surprised that Sheamus was so sure of himself. "Oh you did?" Randy flirted.

"Get your ass up here," Sheamus hung up on Randy.

Minutes later Randy was knocking on the door. Sheamus opened it and pulled Randy in tight and kissed him. He pulled him into the room as he continued kissing him. Finally he broke the kiss and said casually, "Hey."

Randy was a little flustered, "Um, hey. That was a nice welcome." He smiled in a sexy, flirtatious way.

"Don't get all proud of yourself," Sheamus said to him as he began pulling his shirt off. His broad chest was a wall of muscle. "You weren't my first choice." He reached for Randy's shirt and started pulling it off.

"I don't do second choice," Randy said jerking away.

Sheamus took Randy's face into his hands roughly, "You aren't going anywhere. You know you want my cock." He ran his hand down Randy's chest and abs and rubbed him through his jeans. He finished pulling Randy's shirt off.

It was true. Randy did want his cock. Last time he'd had a great time. He hoped this time would be hot as well. They hadn't even gotten far away from the door and Sheamus was already pushing Randy to get on his knees.

"Don't you want to go to the bed?" Randy asked.

Sheamus pushed him roughly to the floor, "Shut up and blow me, bitch."

Randy's mouth watered when Sheamus unzipped his jeans and pulled his hard cock out. He pulled Randy's head close, his cock touching Randy's lips. "Suck me good," he said roughly. Randy was on his cock instantly, slurping and licking.

"Oh you fucking love that, don't you," Sheamus teased him.

"Mmhmm," Randy didn't stop sucking when he answered.

Sheamus pulled out of his mouth and took his clothing off. He strode to the bed while Randy took in his hot, pale nakedness. He got up to follow. "Stay!" Sheamus snapped at him. Randy jumped at his harsh tone but stayed put. Sheamus stroked his hard cock, looking at Randy, "You want this? Crawl to it."

He looked at Sheamus' hard, toned body. He loved his chest and his big arms. And he loved Sheamus' athletic legs. And his hard dick looked scrumptious. He began to crawl to the bed. Sheamus smirked watching Randy literally come crawling to him.

"Crawl, you dog," Sheamus taunted him. Randy's cock stiffened at the insult. When he reached Sheamus, he started licking his hard-on. Sheamus pushed him away and slapped his face so hard that his head snapped to the left.

Randy touched his cheek, "What?"

"You touched my cock without asking," Sheamus told him snidely. "Ask permission to touch me."

Randy saw Sheamus was back to his trickery, trying to make Randy mess up so he could punish him.

"May I touch you?" Randy asked him, wanting to touch him and taste him.

Sheamus gave him a coy smile. "Touch me? Touch me where?"

"Your cock," Randy quickly answered.

"How do you want to touch it?" Sheamus ask him, stroking his rigid cock inches from Randy's hungry mouth.

Randy blushed, "I want to suck it."

"Oh, you want to suck it? Say 'please' then." Sheamus liked his begging games.

"Please, let me suck your cock," Randy said with desperate eyes, giving into Sheamus' will. He liked playing these games too.

Sheamus didn't answer but pushed Randy forward to take his cock into his mouth. Randy had asked so sincerely that it drove Sheamus crazy. He didn't bother teasing him any further. He slowly pumped into Randy's mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you hard when I get tired of this," Sheamus said quietly to Randy. His voice was intense and turned Randy on. It made him suck Sheamus with more vigor.

Sheamus moaned when Randy turned the suction up. He lifted his hips off the bed, breathing heavily.

Randy felt empowered and stopped sucking Sheamus for a moment. "You like this, don't you?"

Sheamus opened his eyes slowly and gave Randy a look that made him regret speaking up. Sheamus grabbed Randy around the throat, making him wheeze. "Don't speak unless I tell you too." He shoved Randy back onto his cock, held his head down tight and thrust into his throat hard. Randy made choking noises, gagging on Sheamus' thick member. Sheamus slapped him hard in the face, "Try to talk now, you little bitch." Randy was choking and turning red in the face. Sheamus jerked his cock from Randy's mouth and shoved him hard onto the floor.

"Strip," Sheamus ordered him and Randy removed his jeans. He was getting excited now that Sheamus was angry. Randy wanted Sheamus to give him a hate-fucking.

"Is that cock hard for me?" Sheamus teased Randy.

"Hell yes," Randy answered, surprised and excited.

"Do you want to fuck me with that big cock?" Sheamus asked Randy with a sexy little smile on his lips.

Randy had to force himself to stay calm. He couldn't believe that opportunity would ever present itself. He wanted to fuck Sheamus so bad that he almost came thinking about it. "Yeah, I definitely want to fuck you with it," Randy told him.

"Should I pissed with you? Or just sorry for you for being so pathetic?" Sheamus grasped Randy's face, "I have no intention of touching that filthy cock." He pushed Randy down. "Turn around."

Randy turned around facing away from Sheamus. He jerked when Sheamus slapped his ass hard, "Put your face on the floor."

Randy, already on his knees, placed his forehead to the floor. His tight entrance was already loosened up at the thought of Sheamus' fat cock pumping into him.

He heard Sheamus rummaging around and knew he was getting that sticky lube. His dick got harder thinking about how it would feel slicked all over Sheamus and inside his own body. He moaned audibly.

Sheamus laughed arrogantly, "You are so needy, you slut."

Sheamus covered his hardness in lube and squirted some directly onto Randy's pink pucker. He pushed a finger in easily and slipped it in and out, making Randy moan. Suddenly he grabbed Randy roughly and jerked him back to meet his lube-coated cock. He smacked Randy hard on the ass. "You want my cock? Huh? Is that what you want?" He smacked Randy hard again, making him jerk.

Sheamus roughed him up a little bit; smacking the sides of his face, smacking his thighs, jerking his arms behind his back. Randy grunted with each assault.

Still holding Randy's arms, Sheamus started pushing his cock into his ready hole. He went in slowly making Randy squirm. When he was buried in him, he started thrusting slowly.

"You want to touch your cock, don't you?" He asked Randy still holding his arms tightly. "I bet you want to jerk yourself good while I fuck you."

"Yes, please," Randy whined. "Please?"

Sheamus released his arms, "Get to it. If I get off before you, forget about getting to cum."

Randy jerked himself furiously while Sheamus fucked him slowly. Sheamus began to make the thrusts faster and was soon pounding Randy hard. Randy could feel himself getting close.

"I want to come," he said between breaths.

"Say 'please'," Sheamus ordered him adding a hard smack to his ass.

"Please, can I cum now?"

"Go ahead. Go. I'm gonna cum too," Sheamus sounded frantic. "Hurry up." He was fucking Randy fast and hard.

Randy's stroking with the stimulation of the pressure in his ass pushed him to cum. He jerked and moaned and let his seed shoot onto the carpet.

Sheamus grunted hard as he got off. He slammed his orgasm into Randy and then pulled out breathing heavily. "That was pretty damn good, Randy," Sheamus told him giving him one final smack on the ass.

Sheamus stood and saw the semen that both of them had spilled onto the floor. "I'm taking a shower. When I come out, you and that mess better be gone." He entered the bathroom and shut the door. Randy heard the water come on.

He looked around. There was nothing to clean up their wet mess. He finally decided to sacrifice one of his socks. He soaked up both pools of seed and threw the sock away. He quickly got dressed and left as he was told to do. He wished Sheamus would show him a little kindness but his cruelty was such a turn-on though.

He made his way to his room. As soon as he entered his room, the phone rang. Randy answered.

"Randy I need you to come back to my room. Now." Sheamus hung up.

Randy headed back to the elevator. On the way up, he wondered what Sheamus wanted. Maybe he wanted him to spend the night or watch movies. Maybe they'd just spend time together.

He knocked and Sheamus opened the door looking pissed off. He was holding Randy's sock. Suddenly, Randy felt cold jizz smack him in the face. Sheamus had slapped the sock into his face and it fell to the floor.

"If you have to use your sock as a jizz-mop, that's fine. But don't leave it in my trash. Housekeeping doesn't need to find that nasty, crusty sock," Sheamus snapped at Randy. "I have more self-respect than you." He slammed the door in Randy's face. Randy picked up the sock and headed back to his room. Sheamus treated him like dirt but still, he looked forward to the next time he'd get more.


	2. Chapter 2

After Randy left for the second time, Sheamus lay on the bed, relaxed from his shower and the awesome release he'd achieved having sex with Randy. He loved playing the bad guy in his little games but sometimes felt guilty for taking things too far. He'd told Randy that he wasn't his first choice as if there was some other guy who he hadn't been able to reach. That wasn't true. Randy was his first choice and his only choice. He hadn't slept with any other guy since the last time they'd been together. He liked saving it for Randy.

He loved Randy's gorgeous arms, so toned and muscular and covered in ink. There was something extra hot about ordering a guy about when that guy had skulls and hardcore designs on his body. It was such a twist. You'd think a guy covered in skulls would like to boss others around but Randy was a soft little puppy in Sheamus' hands. He was so trusting and willing. It made Sheamus unbelievably hot.

He had wanted desperately to ask Randy to stay after they'd finished but he couldn't do that. He had established himself as a force to be reckoned with and he couldn't show Randy some soft side that wanted to sit around and practically cuddle. And he had never done that with a guy; played a role that was like a normal relationship like he did with women. With guys it had always been fuck them, use them, get rid of them. He didn't know why he could lounge around at home and watch movies with his girlfriend and be gentle and sweet but then he couldn't so much as find one kind word for a guy. They were just expendable garbage … until Randy. He let his mind venture into just spending time with him and talking and laughing, and being close. He instantly cringed at the thought. He absolutely could not do that. After all, he wasn't really gay, he told himself on many occasions.

He laid wake for a while thinking about how he'd called Randy back down to his room after they'd had sex. He had seen Randy's dirty sock in the trash and actually laughed about it. In reality he didn't give a damn what the hotel's house keeping thought of him and he doubted they'd even notice; they were busy just doing their jobs. But after calling Randy to come back down and spend time with him, he quickly lost his nerve and had to think of a reason he'd called. He thought of the sock and used it as an excuse. He'd slammed the door in Randy's face and actually collapsed against it on the other side, angry and disappointed with himself for not telling him that he wanted him to come in and just hang out.

He decided to let it go and get some sleep. So what if Randy hadn't come back and spent time with him, Sheamus didn't really even need that. "I'm not even really gay," Sheamus told himself and turned over to sleep, letting the thoughts of Randy slip away.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Randy saw Sheamus eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant. It was early and they both had radio interviews to do. There were hardly any people around who weren't affiliated with the company.

He got his breakfast and took a seat at Sheamus' table. "Getting up this early sucks," he joked.

"It's a pain," Sheamus agreed, picking up the complimentary newspaper and starting to look through it.

"Last night was pretty hot," Randy flirted with him.

"Was it?" Sheamus said disinterested, reading the paper.

"Yes, it was," Randy said aggravated. "Remember when you shot jizz everywhere? That's when you thought it was hot." He was staring at Sheamus, enraged at his casual attitude.

"What do you want from me? Some kind of medal?" Sheamus said without looking up.

Randy jerked the paper from his hands, "You could just acknowledge fucking me." He stared at Sheamus intently. "Act like you care."

Sheamus sat forward and looked into Randy's eyes, "That was last night in private. This is public. Lower your voice." He pulled the paper away from Randy and resumed looking through it.

"Is that article so interesting?"

"It's better than listening to you act so dramatic. If I'd known you were going to be so difficult, I'd have just jerked off."

Randy had enough of his abuse. He didn't feel hungry anymore. He got up angrily, "Next time you're looking for a piece of ass, don't bother me." He left the restaurant quickly.

Randy waited for the elevator shaking with anger and hurting on the inside. The doors opened and he stepped on and pressed his floor number. As the doors were closing, Sheamus big boot stopped them. When they opened, he stepped on, glaring at Randy.

Neither said a word as the elevator began its ascent. Suddenly, Sheamus hit the emergency stop button. The alarm began to sound.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy was confused and had no idea what was going to happen.

Sheamus pushed Randy against the number bank on the elevator front wall. He put his hand over the security camera above Randy's head. He quickly caught Randy's lips in a kiss. He kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue against Randy's and sliding his hand behind his neck and pulling him close. Randy managed to forget about the screaming alarm in the stopped elevator and just melted into the kiss. Sheamus' lips were warm and hungry and his muscular chest pressed to his felt inviting and safe.

Sheamus stroked Randy's cheek as he kissed him and made low moans in his throat. He pulled away gently and looked into Randy's face. He leaned back in for a few shorter, sweet kisses and then pulled away and gently pulled Randy from the wall. He hit the button to restart the elevator and removed his hand from the security cam. The elevator stopped at the next floor and he exited without a word. Other guests entered and Randy was unable to say anything either.

_Meanwhile_

"Fuck! What did I do?" Sheamus was cursing as he took the adjacent elevator back down to the lobby. He exited and met with WWE PR at the door and was quickly ushered to an SUV for his radio interview. On the ride he had to get into his persona mindset and put this Randy business out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

While Sheamus spent their last day in Vegas trying to block thoughts of his elevator kiss with Randy, all Randy did was spend the day basking in thoughts of the amazing kiss.

Randy had really gotten under Sheamus' skin. Despite the arguing that led to the elevator, Randy wished he could repeat it every day and get kissed like that all the time. The kiss was hot and deep. Sheamus had kissed him before, as a prelude to rough sex; almost an obligation, but this kiss was different. This was the kind of kiss shared by people who are involved and into each other. This was a romantic kiss. Randy's lips tingled every time he thought about it.

He was still engrossed in every detail as his appointed SUV returned to the hotel in late afternoon. His eyes were closed while an occasional little smile played on his lips. He desperately wanted a kiss like that again and he wanted to be prepared and ready to touch Sheamus all the places he fantasized about touching him; his delicious hard pecs, his rigid raised traps, those beautiful biceps … "Hello, Randy," a PR person was saying to him, grinning. "Wake up. Time to get out."

He opened his eyes to see that they were stopped in front of the hotel. There was a group of a few fans gathered outside the front entrance. "Put your happy face on," the rep joked with him and Randy slipped on his sunglasses and got out.

"Randy! Randy!" it started immediately and he was rushed; fans wanting him to sign programs from various shows, fans wanting pictures.

Another disturbance started when another dark SUV pulled in behind the one Randy had just exited. "It's Sheamus! Hey Sheamus!" The crowd who'd already gotten their Randy-rocks off ran to the other SUV.

Randy continued signing autographs and smiling for pictures while looking at Sheamus who was handling his own crowd. Sheamus was so good to his fans, taking time with each and never rushing people. Randy believed that was the real Sheamus; a person who was kind by nature. He didn't know what made him so cruel and dismissive to him.

Randy lost his last hanger-on to Sheamus and went inside the hotel. He looked back to see Sheamus still immersed in a pool of mostly girls, smiling in pictures and giving out hugs. Randy got on the elevator and made his way to his room so that he could rest a little before their show. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, slipping away. A knock awoke him.

His heart raced when he looked out the security glass. Sheamus was standing there, looking down at the ground. Randy opened the door, smiling.

"Yeah, can I come in?" Sheamus was being polite. Randy found it so different from his usual private encounters with him.

Randy opened the door completely and stepped out of the way. Sheamus walked in and stopped in the middle of the room, standing awkwardly. Randy took a seat on the bed, "You can sit down," he told Sheamus.

Sheamus sat down in the office chair at the desk. His eyes remained on the floor, "That, earlier, the elevator," he stammered. "That was just; I've been stressed. It was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake," Randy said in a serious tone. "You liked it. I certainly liked it. How is that a mistake?"

Sheamus looked at Randy angrily, "I'm not a fag."

Randy chuckled, "Okay, but you like guys."

Sheamus looked offended, "I fuck guys. There's a difference. I don't want a boyfriend to go shop for curtains or throw pillows or something. I just like doing things to guys that women would have me arrested for."

Randy called him out, "There are many women that would love you to smack them around and fuck them numb. Go back outside to that group of girls," Randy laughed. "You'll easily find a few that would love to be tied to your bed by sundown."

"It's different. I'm afraid I'll break the fragile things. Guys are much better to just fuck, no strings." Sheamus snapped back to the conversation at hand, "The point is I'm not gay." Sheamus looked at Randy and smiled shyly, "And I never tied anybody up."

Randy scooted closer to him, "Do you want to tie someone up?" He slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head within touching distance of Sheamus. He tossed it over his shoulder onto the bed. Sheamus' eyes were fixed on his torso, scanning from neck to abs. "I might volunteer for something like that," Randy said, leaning back with his fingers laced behind his neck.

Sheamus let his eyes travel down Randy's thick biceps, his broad chest and carved abs. He honestly had not ever tied someone up or down or any version of it but Randy had a body that ached to be restrained and Sheamus' cock hardened a little at the visual image of Randy being bound. He had to shake off the thought.

"Okay, you're not getting the idea, Randy. I have no urge to tie you up or be a feckin' fag or whatever it is you're insinuating."

Randy just laughed softly, "It's cute that you say 'feck' instead of 'fuck'. Very Irish."

"I'm not playing. You need to cut the bullshit. Stop trying to flirt with me or whatever you're trying to achieve," Sheamus looked aggravated. "I told you straight away why I was here …"

Randy interjected, "Straight away … that's another Irish thing. That's cute too. Americans say 'right away' but I like your version better." Randy knew that "straight away" was common around the UK and Ireland. He just liked teasing Sheamus. Or maybe he was pushing him to see what might happen. He didn't have to wait to find out.

Sheamus jumped up when Randy had said, "That's cute." It pissed him off that Randy wasn't listening to him. He jerked Randy off the bed and pushed him into the wall hard. "Listen to me! I'm talking to you and you keep playing dumb. I'm not gay, I don't want you." He was breathing hard, inches from Randy's face. He lowered his tone, "Do you get that?" His blue-grey eyes bore into Randy. His intense look was meant to be serious but only turned Randy on.

"So you're not gay?" Randy said staring back into his eyes.

"No."

"And you don't want me?"

"No."

Sheamus still had Randy against the wall, staring into his eyes. Randy ran his palms down Sheamus' hard upper arms and across his back, feeling every jerky little muscle as Sheamus shifted his weight. Randy was pressing lightly on his back, not wanting to scare him off but to bring him closer. Their lips were practically touching. Randy could feel Sheamus' warm breath tickle his lips.

Sheamus' breath was coming in shallow puffs. He looked at Randy's mouth and remembered how delicious it had tasted this morning on the elevator. That kiss had been explosive. He thought of how nice it would be to just devour that mouth again and now they were really alone and had a reasonable amount of time to get into anything that they wanted.

He slipped his hand onto Randy's cheek and stroked it. Then he pulled back and turned his head to the side, "I'm not into you. I'm sorry." He left Randy standing there, expecting a wonderful kiss. He left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Randy was extremely disappointed. He huffed and flopped on the bed. He had about an hour to rest and he set his phone and drifted off. Sheamus-stress was exhausting.


	5. Chapter 5

Taping the show went smoothly as it usually did. Randy saw Sheamus a couple of times in passing but had no real contact with him. After the show, he returned to the hotel and packed his things. He had an early flight in the morning to St. Louis. He was going home for a few days, as was the entire roster. However, he knew Sheamus was doing an appearance in Phoenix before heading home. Randy longed to go with him and have a little time alone.

Luck came Randy's way in a bizarre twist. He had received a call from PR telling him that they'd double-booked Sheamus. The fans were expecting a major Superstar and Randy was asked to go do the second appearance. He readily agreed and knew he'd possibly have that time alone with Sheamus that he wanted so badly.

Later that night as Randy settled in for bed, a soft knock came at the door. He slipped out of bed and over to the security glass. He was not surprised to see Sheamus. Randy opened the door smiling only to be shoved hard by Sheamus. Randy stumbled and landed on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy demanded.

Sheamus looked enraged. "You're a stalker now? How did you get it on that Phoenix trip?"

Randy looked stunned, "They honestly just asked me to. You were double-booked."

"And they happened to ask you?" Sheamus retorted. "That's bullshit. You just want to follow me and try to talk me into banging you again." Sheamus kicked at Randy but he moved quickly out of range.

Randy pulled himself from the floor, "You're paranoid. I didn't ask for the damn gig!" Randy shoved Sheamus hard, "You're psycho."

Infuriated, Sheamus pushed Randy hard, sending him onto the bed. Randy looked so surprised and he looked delicious sprawled there in his boxer-briefs that clung tightly to his genitals. Sheamus suddenly jerked his own shirt off, tossed it on the bed and jumped Randy. He pinned him to the bed and hovered above his face.

"You want me to fuck you that badly?" He asked Randy, his voice harsh. "I can do that." He started jerking Randy's underwear off. He quickly unfastened his jeans and pushed them down.

Like before, Randy was turned on and his body relaxed for Sheamus' entry. Randy was so into Sheamus' aggression. "You're going to show me what a fag you are?" Randy pushed his buttons. Sheamus laid a hard slap across Randy's face and Randy savored it.

He pushed Randy's legs up and used saliva as lube. He started pushing his rigid cock into Randy's welcoming opening. He moaned feeling Randy's warmth close tight around him. He began pumping into Randy hard and Randy liked it. "Fuck yeah," Randy said between shallow breaths. It felt good having Sheamus penetrate him.

Sheamus slowed down as he got closer to orgasm. He wanted it to last. He pumped into Randy at a slow, steady pace that Randy thought was the hottest sex he ever had.

"You never fucked me face to face," Randy said low to him, "I love it. I love looking at your face, your expressions."

Sheamus reached out and grabbed his t-shirt and put it over Randy's eyes. He held it there tightly as he fucked Randy, "You don't need to see my expressions. You need to shut up."

It had made Sheamus extremely self-conscious when he realized Randy had been watching him so closely. Now with that makeshift blindfold across his eyes, Sheamus felt free to be himself. He thrust into Randy, moaning. Behind the t-shirt that Sheamus held to his eyes, Randy was on fire. This strange little act of dominance turned him on so much he thought his hard dick would explode. He started stroking himself, longing for the release he was certain to get.

Sheamus watched Randy jerking himself and got even more excited. He pumped faster and as deep as he could go. He looked at Randy's face. Even without seeing his eyes, Randy's expression of ecstasy was obvious. His lips were parted and the muscles in his neck tense. Sheamus' eyes went back to those lips. They were sexy and Sheamus knew that they were warm and tasty.

Sheamus slowed his thrusts down quite a bit and gently pushed Randy's hand away from his own cock. He kept one hand on the t-shirt over Randy's eyes and leaned down slowly, barely thrusting now. Randy was breathing hard, squirming, wanting more. He was surprised when he felt Sheamus' lips against his own. It was a slow, burning kiss that made him weak. Sheamus parted his lips and softly slid his tongue against Randy's over and over. The kiss became more and more intense and Randy wrapped his arms around Sheamus' neck. Sheamus pulled one of Randy's arms from his neck and pinned him lightly. His other hand remained over the blindfold. They kissed for several hot minutes and Sheamus pulled away from him. He resumed fucking Randy and started putting a lot more force into it. Randy grunted with each hard thrust and jerked himself equally as rough.

"Oh damn. Yes. Fuck," Randy grunted out the expletives as he came hard splattering himself with cum. The sight of Randy's semen-coated abs pushed Sheamus to cum too. He thrust hard several times releasing his sperm. He remained inside Randy, panting, and pulled out when felt his erection diminishing. He quickly pulled his jeans up and jerked his shirt from Randy's eyes. He turned his back to Randy and pulled it on hastily.

"Afraid to look at me?" Randy asked him. "Afraid you liked that a little too much?"

"It was a fuck. Get over it," Sheamus said to him. He headed for the door and didn't let Randy say another word.

As the door closed behind him, Sheamus ran his hands through his hair, regretting his behavior. He was upset that he let Randy push him into losing his cool. But more than anything, he was upset that he'd kissed Randy again. "Fuck, I'm not gay. Maybe I'm bi or just bi-curious," he said to himself and entered the safety of the elevator. "But not gay."

Back in his room, Randy lounged on the bed, content and happy. The sex had been mind-blowing and Sheamus' passionate kiss was the best part. He knew this guy cared about him no matter how much he denied it.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Sheamus was seated in first class and bound for Phoenix. He was looking through his schedule for the next few days when he glanced up and saw Randy board the plane. They weren't seated together since Randy's ticket had been purchased separately. Randy acknowledged him with a nod and Sheamus did the same. He felt a fluttering excitement in his chest at the sight of Randy.

Once in flight, he studied Randy's muscled arm on the rest by the aisle. His sexy tattoos snaked up him and accentuated his toned arms. He wanted to smooth his hand up them and slip behind Randy's neck and take him into a burning kiss.

Glass shattered, and everyone in first class jumped and looked back including Randy. Sheamus had jerked so hard at the realization that he wanted to kiss Randy that he'd dropped his cocktail and the glass shattered. He blushed deeply and started gathering the pieces.

"Sir, please don't touch the glass," a friendly flight attendant told him. "I'll get to that." She returned with a small wastebasket and a hand towel. She picked up the pieces and blotted up the drink. She returned and gave it a quick vacuum with a handheld vac. Finally she returned with a fresh cocktail.

"I am really sorry about that," Sheamus said in earnest. He was embarrassed over the fuss it took to clean up the mess.

The flight attendant smiled and leaned close to him, "It was absolutely no problem." She smiled coyly, "But if you really feel guilty, I have a layover in Phoenix. You could make it up to me?" She whispered.

"Oh really?" he returned her coy smile. "I have work today but I am open tonight. Maybe you could come by my hotel and I could show you some 'appreciation.' I'm very good at that." He was looking into her eyes and playing it very confident and sexy.

People were starting to look, wondering what the two were discussing at length. "I have to get back to work," she told him, "but write down your hotel info and what time your available. I can get it from you before we de-plane."

"Absolutely."

Randy had taken in the exchange and although they were practically whispering, he knew by the expressions and body language that the flight attendant was looking to hook up with Sheamus. He seemed to be agreeing with her. Randy sighed and turned around aggravated. His one night alone with Sheamus without everybody else and he was putting moves on a flight attendant with fake tits. "Awesome," Randy muttered sarcastically.

As they de-planed, Sheamus slipped the flight attendant his info. He didn't even know her name and really didn't care. She would be a good way to blow off some steam and to get into some pussy, which he was missing. Finally an opening that provided it's own slick lube. He got hard thinking about it.

He and Randy got into separate cars outside the airport and made their way to the appearances. They both had a nice afternoon meeting fans. Each had a stack of autographed pictures of the other in case someone arrived at the location to find they'd missed meeting them both. Several people asked for both Sheamus and Randy signed photos. Randy faired pretty well but there were a few diehard Sheamus fans who were visibly upset that Randy was there instead.

They arrived back at the hotel around the same time. They got on the elevator and rode in silence. Both were thinking of their last elevator ride. Randy took a chance, "Do you want to maybe eat and hang out tonight."

Sheamus replied dryly, "I have a date with that cute flight attendant."

Randy wilted inside. When the elevator stopped on their floor, Randy couldn't help but throw in a final word, "You can fuck her but you'll see my face." He walked away leaving Sheamus stunned.

Later and right on time, the flight attendant showed up. He learned her name was Claire and she recognized him from TV. She was out of her uniform and dressed in a short dress and heels. She looked hot.

Sheamus wasted no time and moved in to kiss her. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders as she kissed him aggressively. Her vigorous kissing and pushy tongue turned him off. Randy kissed far better.

She ran her hand down his abs to his jeans and began stroking his dick through the denim. She persistently rubbed and finally stopped and huffed. "What's the problem?" She seemed pissed that he remained limp.

Sheamus smiled at her with a sexy, heart-stopping look, "It's just fatigue from the flight and being ushered all over town." He put her hand back on his cock. He tried to get hard, focused on it so much that he was causing the reverse action.

His mind drifted to Randy and his delicious body and while kissing her, his cock began to get stiff. She moaned when she felt it and quickly went for his fly. She had his jeans open and was stroking his dick. His eyes were closed and he was thinking of Randy.

Sheamus pulled off his shirt and got a gasp from the girl. "Oh fuck, you are so perfect. And I love seeing you on TV. I bet you're really rich," she giggled.

Her greedy, star-fucker attitude turned him off. He wanted to get this done and get her out. He pushed her towards the bed and bent her over it. He grabbed the condom that he'd already laid on the nightstand. He rolled it on and started fingering her, getting her slick and wet. She was losing her mind.

He began pushing into her and started pumping. Her moans and yelps were getting on his nerves. He tuned her out and thought of fucking Randy. He began to moan and the girl got hotter. He could see Randy's face just as Randy had warned. But it was driving him on. He sped up, thrusting into her hard and she was making loud noises of pleasure. His orgasm was upon on him quickly and he came forcefully, thinking of being inside Randy. He was out of breath and pulled out.

She turned over, an annoyed look on her face. "I didn't get off. Why did you finish so soon?"

"Sorry." He didn't mean it. He just wanted her out of his room.

She stood up straightened her dress, "Thanks for nothing."

Sheamus played it cool, "Anytime."

She jerked the door open and stomped down the hallway to the elevator.

Sheamus lay on the bed, regretting the unfulfilling sex with the flight attendant. He'd have much rather had a real orgasm inside of Randy. But it was too late to bother Randy, wasn't it? He looked at the phone and wondered if he should take a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheamus picked up the phone and dialed Randy's room. It rang several times and he was about to hang up. "Hello," Randy answered out of breath.

"Yeah. Hey, it's me. What are you doing?"

"Not you, if that's why you're calling," Randy sounded a little hurt. "But otherwise I was taking a shower."

"Really? You were in a hot shower?" Sheamus asked him, smiling and leaning back on his bed. "Tell me about it."

"What? Are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

"Did you jerk off while you were in there?"

"Oh my God, you are trying to have phone sex with me," Randy shook his head. "And no, I didn't jerk off in the shower." He took a few breaths, "I did it before I got in."

"What did you think about?"

"I thought about the last time we had sex. Last night," Randy was relaxing. "I liked it face to face. Didn't you?"

"Uh huh," Sheamus agreed in a lusty, lazy tone. "It was hot. I liked seeing your cum on your abs. It made me want to lick it up."

Randy inhaled sharply at the very open, giving comment from the usually selfish Sheamus.

"You did? Did I look that hot?"

"You did. Cum was all over your abs and made them look shiny and showed your 6-pack? 8-pack?" he chuckled, "Whatever it is you have. It made it look really good."

"Mm, thank you very much. You know, you always look good." Randy lowered his voice, "And you always feel so good. I love your cock."

Sheamus was surprised with his quick recovery as is penis began to stiffen. It would usually take longer than a few minutes, but talking to Randy and thinking of being with him quickly caused that amazing rush of blood to his growing cock.

"I like touching it and sucking it and having you fuck me with it," Randy continued on as he began idly stroking his rigid dick. "I think I like sucking it as much as I like fucking it."

The other end of the line was silent except for the heavy breathing and almost inaudible low moans of Sheamus. He was jerking himself slowly now and listening to Randy's sexy, deep voice telling him this erotic bedtime story.

Sheamus spoke up in a thick breathy brogue; "I love it when you suck it too. You have great lips and they look so hot around my cock."

"You taste so good," Randy returned. "I like it when you start getting hot and you get all sticky, when your head starts seeping. It's nice and slick against my lips."

Sheamus moaned. Randy was really good at phone sex. Of course it occurred to him that Randy was just down the hall. This could be taking place in person, but he liked the unusual communication. He felt secure behind the phone where he could say whatever he wanted without having to deal with being scrutinized. Before he could control himself, Sheamus let it escape his lips, "I love kissing you."

Shaken, Randy stopped his leisurely stroking and was stunned into silence. He knew needed to say something quickly or scare off Sheamus. He was so skittish. "I love kissing you too. You do it so good and you taste nice. And warm."

"I love the way you get into it. You get really intense."

Randy replied, "That's because kissing you is intense. You turn me on so much and I want you so much. When I get that close to you, I don't want to let you go."

Sheamus had stopped stroking himself and was listening to Randy's sweet words. Randy seemed so emotionless to the outside world but so demonstrative when it was just between the two of them. And by an odd twist, he seemed so full of personality in public but shared very little in private.

Randy added, "You don't want to let me go either. You just won't say it or maybe even admit to yourself. But I know what I feel from you."

Sheamus was quiet on the other end of the line literally at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say.

"You're not going to talk anymore, are you?" Randy asked him. "I'm going to say goodnight then, okay." Randy was about to hang the phone up.

"Randy?" Sheamus wasn't sure he was still there.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Randy tried not to sound too over-excited.

"If you want to come to Florida with me tomorrow, call the tour manager and get the flight info." He hung the phone up gently and sighed. "What the hell am I doing?" He grabbed his cell phone and set the clock to get up for his flight. He went to sleep pretty easily considering all the things on his mind.

Randy actually held the phone on his lap for a while, almost frozen. Did Sheamus just invite him to his house? He was stunned and actually didn't know what he wanted to do. In the light of day, Sheamus might regret having asked him. He had invited him after an intense conversation. By morning, he might have shaken off the impulsive emotional invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, Randy was in the lobby already wearing his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the bright sun pouring into the hotel atrium. He scanned around for Sheamus trying to seem casual. The elevator doors opened and Sheamus stepped out wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans that clung to him just right. And he actually had product in his hair, his trademark spikes looking fiery and hardcore. He looked smoking hot. Randy had a funny little thought that Sheamus should be walking in slow-motion to some sexy soundtrack.

He joined Randy at the door, "Are they here yet?" He was looking for their SUV to the airport. He glanced at his watch. "We only have 3 hours now and you know they always stop us."

Sheamus was referring to the frequent stops by TSA in the airports. They just stuck out in a crowd.

Randy smiled a little, "And I see you're going for a very incognito look today."

Sheamus punched him lightly, "Sometimes I feel like looking hot," he joked.

"Mission accomplished," Randy flirted. There was silence. "You know why we get stopped?" Randy continued, "It's when they scan your bag and that damn belt is on the screen. Then they have to take it out and ooh and ahh."

"It was much worse with that damn spinner belt. This one is more simple."

Randy joked with him, "Oh yes, so simple. Except you beam every time you talk about it." Sheamus smiled a little.

Having the World Heavyweight Championship was far more than simple. He was very proud of this title and had defended it well. It wasn't the joke that his two WWE title reigns had been.

"You know, with the way you look today, you should just sling it over your shoulder and go through the airport like that." He and Sheamus both started laughing.

"No, no, fella. I'm going to actually put it on like a belt and wear it like that." They both started laughing again.

"I think you should wear it and _**only**_ it for me," Randy said in a whisper. Their SUV pulled up and Randy headed out the door. Sheamus was right behind him. They settled in and were rolling towards the airport. Sheamus never replied to Randy's request that he model for him wearing only his title belt.


	9. Chapter 9

At the airport, they each went to the kiosk and checked in. They had made an art of never checking bags and headed to security with their rolling bags. As they made their way through the line, Randy was first. The agent checked his ID and ticket, "Enjoy Tampa," the older woman said. Sheamus smiled slightly. Randy had indeed changed his ticket and was coming to Florida to visit him.

As predicted they were stopped at security and the agents did take out the belt and passed it around. One agent put it over his shoulder and smiled broadly. Someone in the line shouted, "We don't care who you are! Keep moving!" A few people murmured in agreement. The agents sent them on their way.

When they cleared security and headed for the gates, a preteen boy walked up beside them, "Wrestling is fake," he said snidely.

"Is it?" Randy said to him and jerked towards him. The kid jumped and got tangled in his own feet and fell over. Several people who had heard the exchange laughed.

"That was mean," Sheamus joked with Randy.

As they walked several other people began to walk with them but these were people who wanted autographs and pictures. They obliged until it was time that they had to board their flight. Sheamus grabbed his bag and didn't have time to repack his title belt that so many had wanted a picture with. Randy burst out laughing when Sheamus actually did end up boarding the plane with his title over his shoulder.

Randy could not resist the urge and from behind Sheamus called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, the World Heavyweight Champion!"

People clapped even though most of them had no idea who he was. Sheamus just smiled, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." He was blushing. Someone in the back yelled, "WWE!" He pointed towards where the voice came from, "Thank you!"

As he quickly repacked the title belt, he whispered to Randy, "You are such a dead man."

Randy whispered back, "Ooh, are you going to punish me?"

"Absolutely," Sheamus replied and gave Randy a look that made Randy's cock twitch.

"What if I like it?" Randy flirted.

"Oh, you will." Sheamus had a serious tone and was so sexy that Randy wanted to jump him right there.

Shortly, they were airborne and both were dying to get to Tampa. And dying to be alone.

_I have written another story placing Sheamus in Tampa, FL. A year ago his home was St. Augustine, FL and he said in an interview that he wanted to move to Tampa. Recently an interviewer said that Sheamus lived in Tampa. Either Sheamus did not correct the person or he has moved. I choose to write him in Tampa. Wiki still says St. Augustine. I am honestly not sure._


	10. Chapter 10

As the taxi rolled to a stop in suburban Tampa, Sheamus shook Randy from his sleep. "This is my house. Wake up."

Randy yawned and stretched and exited the taxi while Sheamus paid the fare. Randy liked Sheamus' interesting home. It was bright yellow, which he had not expected but it was perfect on the villa-style Spanish home. Sheamus joined him on the walk to the door.

_Readers: If you have no mental picture of that, just Google image search "villa home"_

"This is nice," Randy commented on the palm tree-surrounded home. "It's weird though. You expect to see really tan girls in bikinis laying around the pool, but instead you get this really white guy who probably never even swims in it."

"I do swim in it, smart ass. I have a lanai and my pool is sunshine-free."

"Yeah, that's a selling point. "Sunshine-free" I hope you're planning on selling to another pasty Irishmen."

Sheamus gave Randy a mean look; "I can take you back to the airport." He laughed. "Stop running your mouth and come in."

Sheamus opened the doors to a nice open floor plan. Randy thought it was very unique and a really gorgeous house. "It feels like I'm at some resort in Mexico. I like this. This looks like a Latina had a hand in this. So, um, where exactly, ya know, is she?"

"No. That is completely off limits. We don't discuss that. Period," Sheamus made his feelings clear about talking about his girlfriend. "She's not coming here anytime soon and that's all you need to worry about and I don't want to talk about your situation either. It's absolutely not to be mentioned. Okay?"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry," Randy felt a little self-conscious. He looked down at his feet unsure of what to say.

"Do you want to see my pool?" Sheamus smiled happily.

"No, I don't think so," Randy said in a somber tone. Sheamus' face fell. Randy continued, "After all, that motherfucker is sunshine-free," He broke into laughter and Sheamus took some joking swings at him.

About an hour later, both of them were floating around the pool in loungers and drinking beer. "I could sleep here," Randy commented.

"Yeah, it's nice," Sheamus agreed.

"Summertime … and the living is easy…" Randy began to sing loudly the classic from "Porgy and Bess," the Broadway show.

Sheamus paddled quickly to the pool edge and grabbed the stereo remote drowning out Randy with some heavy rock on Octane sat radio.

"Hey! I was singing a classic song enjoyed by millions."

"I'm not one of the millions," Sheamus called out and laughed at Randy's goofy pout. Randy popped his beer into the holder on the chair and slid out of it and disappeared.

Sheamus looked all around for Randy. He knew he was coming to get him. Suddenly his chair flipped and he was underwater too. Randy started laughing and had to break the surface quickly or start choking on water. Sheamus surfaced shortly and Randy was still laughing hysterically. "What it is?"

Randy took in a breath, "You're still holding your beer," he pointed at it. Sheamus looked and realized he was still holding the bottle firmly. "You Irish lush," Randy joked. "Oh man, that's classic." He started swimming away and Sheamus let the bottle go and grabbed him around the waist.

"You're going to drown me," Randy said laughing and trying to pull away.

"I am not going to drown you, you goof. I'm holding on to the float." His other hand had a firm grip on the lounger. Without warning, he licked the pool water from Randy's neck. He went back to his neck more slowly and deliberately and licked gently and sucked lightly. Randy's body relaxed as the lounger took them slowly to shallow water.

When the bottom of the pool could be felt under their feet, Sheamus let go of the float and of Randy. He edged closer to Sheamus who backed up slowly to the pool wall. Randy kissed his neck and shoulders as Sheamus breathed deeply, allowing the feeling to relax him and turn him on.

Randy took Sheamus' face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him. He was anticipating the feeling of warm lips and soft facial hair but Sheamus pulled away. He hoisted himself out of the pool and starting toweling off. "Enough of the pool, yeah? I turning into a prune," he laughed trying to ignore the fact that he'd just blown Randy off. "Are you hungry?"

Randy sank beneath the surface and tried to not take it personally. He knew he needed to act like every thing was okay or Sheamus would duck out of their little vacation altogether. He surfaced, "What are ya cookin'?"

"Only the best," he smiled. And Randy was glad he had let the issue of the kiss go.

As it turns out, "only the best" was Sheamus' favorite steakhouse. Randy liked it quite a bit too. They ate too much, drank too much and it was nice. A taxi dropped them off later at the house. By then, they were mostly sober.

"Were going to be paying for that in the gym tomorrow," Sheamus commented.

Randy approached him from behind, "We could start working out right now." He planted little kisses on Sheamus.

"Did I show you my bedroom?"

Randy laughed a little, "No you did not. Are you going to?"

"Yeah."

Sheamus led the way and Randy followed him, already getting aroused.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy followed Sheamus into his relaxing bedroom that was decorated in earth tones and welcoming. Despite the room being warm in decor, it was cool and felt good after coming in from the Florida humidity.

Randy was already pulling his shirt off when Sheamus turned around.

"Wasting no time, I see," he said to Randy and followed by taking his own shirt off.

He walked towards Randy with an intense look in his eyes, balling up his shirt as he moved towards him. He threw it with force to the floor.

"I think I owe you some punishment for your little publicity stunt on the plane."

Randy licked his lips in anticipation. He'd actually wondered, for hours, if Sheamus had forgotten his threat. He had not and Randy was excited.

He pushed Randy against the wall. "Did you think I had forgotten?"

"Maybe," Randy whispered, turned on by Sheamus' close proximity.

Sheamus licked along Randy's neck and gave some sharp little bites that made Randy squirm.

"You're glad I remembered?" he asked while planting kisses along Randy's jawline.

Randy was panting, "Yeah. I'm really glad actually."

"Oh? So what can I do to you?"

"Anything. Anything," Randy was rock hard and moaning.

Sheamus spoke low into his ear, the Irish accent thick and lusty, "Anything? Brave boy." He kissed Randy's earlobe lightly and flicked it playfully with his tongue.

Randy was running his hands across Sheamus' hard pectoral muscles. He was memorizing the way they felt.

Sheamus pulled his hands away gently and then pinned them forcefully to the wall. Randy gasped, loving the sensation.

"First, you're going to get down on your knees and suck my cock."

He slid down the wall while looking up at Sheamus. His mouth watered as he became eye level with Sheamus' bulge. He worked the jeans quickly and had Sheamus' hard cock in his hand. He looked up to Sheamus who was staring at him with a bit of an icy look. "Open your mouth and do your job," he told Randy sternly.

Randy licked his lips and surrounded Sheamus' hard-on with his mouth. Sheamus moaned at the sensation and continued reacting as Randy took him deeper and deeper. He placed his hand on top of Randy's head and pumped his mouth slightly, still allowing Randy to dictate the pace and depth.

He pushed Randy's head away roughly, "Do you like sucking my cock?" His tone was serious and harsh. It turned Randy on and he answered, "So fucking much."

"You want me back in your dirty little mouth?"

"Yes. Please."

Sheamus was so into begging that he immediately pushed forcefully back into Randy's mouth. "Suck it right," he told Randy as he pushed his head forward. He smacked Randy a couple of times in the face and loved the way Randy moaned.

Suddenly he pushed Randy's head against the wall hard. He started thrusting into his mouth deep. Randy couldn't handle the sudden assault and gagged and whined. His saliva was dripping from mouth as he tried to accommodate Sheamus' thickness. He couldn't breath very easily and the gagging and choking continued. To Sheamus, it was a sweet sound that spurred him to continue. Randy was trying to pull away but only the wall was behind him. He had nowhere to go. Finally he pushed Sheamus away.

Sheamus came back at him with vengeance. He marked Randy' cheeks with several hard slaps to his face. "I told you to suck my cock, so you fucking suck my cock."

"It's too much," Randy panted.

"So this hole is off limits," he said slipping his finger into Randy's mouth. "You have other places I can shove this," He stroked his cock inches from Randy's face.

"Get up," he ordered him. "Take your clothes off."

Randy quickly removed his clothing. Sheamus shoved him forcefully to the bed and pushed him down so his upper body was on the bed and ass in the air.

"Stay," Sheamus hissed at him and took off his own clothes. He went to the nightstand and retrieved a small bottle. Randy got excited when he heard the lid pop open. He knew it was lube. He waited patiently expecting to feel Sheamus entering him with his fingers or even cock. He began to squirm.

"What's wrong, Randy? Are you dying to have me fuck you?"

"I really am," Randy was being totally honest.

"First, you have to tell me that you're sorry for making a fool of me today."

"I'm sorry," Randy said quickly, breathlessly. Sheamus smacked his ass hard, setting his cheeks on fire.

"Say it like you mean it," Sheamus snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. Really," Randy said once again in a hurry.

Randy gasped when Sheamus grabbed his balls tightly. "You're not making me believe you, Randy." He tightened his grip on Randy's sensitive testicles.

"Oh fuck. That hurts," Randy loudly stated.

"Oh yeah, I know it does," Sheamus began smashing Randy's balls against each other.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Randy yelled. Sheamus released them and gave Randy a light smack on his hip.

"That's what I was looking for," he soothed Randy. His lube-coated finger was instantly at Randy's entrance. Randy moaned hard as Sheamus forced his finger in.

He slipped in and out of Randy briskly and then slowly, savoring Randy's reaction. He pushed in with a second finger and had Randy's moaning and pushing his ass higher in the air. "You really want to get fucked, don't you?"

"Really bad," Randy said almost panting.

Sheamus jerked Randy back, "I can give what you want, you pathetic slut." He entered Randy and started pushing forward steadily.

Randy yelped at the intrusion and Sheamus slapped him hard on the thigh, "No bitching, no whining. This is what you wanted and you're getting it. I'm going to fuck you till you can't stand up."

He proceeded to get into Randy balls deep and started banging him hard. Randy's body was not yet relaxed enough and Sheamus' big cock felt like it was tearing him apart. He clawed at the bed and groaned. He instinctively tried climbing away and was quickly restrained by Sheamus strong arms, "You're not going anywhere until I'm through with you." He fucked Randy harder.

Slowly, Randy adjusted to the feeling and he began relaxing and enjoying being penetrating. He started to moan softly and pump his hips forward.

"I knew you'd like this, you slut," Sheamus degraded him and Randy got hotter. "Jerk yourself while I fuck you."

Randy started pumping his own cock and felt like he could cum any minute. "Fuck yeah," he whispered roughly.

Sheamus dug his fingers into Randy's shoulder, "Tell me how much you love my cock."

"I fucking love your cock," Randy gushed. "It feels amazing. You fuck me and it's amazing. I want you to shoot your sticky cum all up inside me."

Randy's testimonial drove Sheamus over the edge and he started pumping quickly, moaning loudly. "Oh fuck. I'm cumming soon."

Randy was jerking himself non-stop and reached his orgasm. He groaned loudly and jerked his seed onto the bed. That sent Sheamus into an intense orgasm and pumped Randy full of cum. He groaned, allowing the last of his load to empty into Randy.

He remained inside Randy until his cock wasn't so sensitive and pulled out slowly. Randy collapsed forward onto the bed. Sheamus sat down beside him and lay back, still breathing hard. Randy looked over to him, "That was hot."

"Agreed," Sheamus said still out of breath.

Finally they both pulled themselves together and cleaned up in the master bath. Sheamus crawled into bed, ready to doze off any minute. Randy slipped in between the sheets.

"I am really glad you invited me down," Randy told him, smiling. "I'm having a lot of fun with you …"

He looked over to see that Sheamus had closed his eyes. "Are you awake?" Randy asked and got no response. He lightly brushed Sheamus' arm and settled into his pillow. He lay awake a long time thinking of things he wished he could say to Sheamus and things he longed for Sheamus to say to him. He drifted off, content to be lying where he was and loving who he was with.


	12. Chapter 12

Randy awoke and found himself alone in bed. He got up and did the usual morning rituals – brushing his teeth, splashing water on his face. He made his way to the kitchen still feeling sluggish and opened the fridge, grabbing a Monster.

He ventured through the house, looking for Sheamus. He heard splashing and went to the pool. Sheamus wasn't kidding when he said that he used his pool. He was doing hardcore Olympic-style laps from one end to the other. Randy was surprised how gracefully he moved for such a big guy. He finally stopped at the deep end and hoisted himself from the pool. He noticed Randy.

"Damn, you're ahead of me with the working out this morning," Randy commented from a lounge chair, poolside.

"Ah, I need it more than you," Sheamus laughed and patted his mid-section. "You want to lift some weights?"

"Sure, I need to get warmed up and stretch, but yeah," Randy was already standing. He was impressed with Sheamus' home gym. Everything he needed was right there at home much like Randy who also enjoyed a home gym.

"This is nice man," Randy said inspecting the room.

"Thanks," Sheamus smiled. "So are you going to spot me today?"

"You know I will," Randy winked at him.

Later in the afternoon after they'd showered and eaten, they sat on Sheamus' couch with the TV on but not paying attention really.

Randy looked over, "Wow, we have to fly right back out tomorrow."

"I know," Sheamus sounded disappointed and that made Randy feel good. "Sometimes I hate the traveling but it's like the hours on the road seem worth it for the fifteen or twenty minutes in the ring, ya know?"

Randy knew and nodded in agreement. He envied Sheamus a little. Sheamus was still so hungry; he lived for the ring. Randy still loved every minute but he could not recapture that spirit of someone so young in his career. He stroked Sheamus arm, "You're an amazing performer."

"Thanks," Sheamus said to him and beamed with a genuine look of happiness. "You know you can say 'wrestler.' We aren't on TV." They chuckled at WWE's policy of not using the word "wrestler."

"Hey, Hulk Hogan will let you say that every week on TNA," he teased Sheamus, knowing his dislike of Hogan.

"Oh funny," Sheamus said dryly. "Hey Randy, you've been with WWE long enough it's probably time you got shipped over there." He started laughing heartily.

Randy jumped on him and landed pulled punches on him. Sheamus laughed shielding his face, "I'm sorry."

Randy quit teasing him and grew serious. He was so close to Sheamus, he couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips against his and kissed him. Sheamus' lips remained stiff at first but he relaxed and allowed Randy to kiss him. Randy pulled him closer and began slipping his tongue against Sheamus' warm lips and he returned the gesture, smoothing his tongue against Randy's. Sheamus wrapped his arms around Randy and held him tightly, kissing him passionately. They were both breathing hard, getting hot. Randy slipped his hand behind Sheamus' neck and pulled him closer, pressing his lips hard against his. Sheamus allowed it and angled his head for deeper kisses. Randy broke the kiss and looked into Sheamus' face. Almost immediately, he looked down. He gently pried Randy away from him and got up. Randy followed him, "Why do act like this? You liked that."

"It's so fucking gay," Sheamus mumbled.

Randy grabbed him by the arm, "You're so fucking gay."

Sheamus glared at Randy, "Stop thinking you know me. I'm not gay like you."

"Okay, are you half-gay? A third gay?" Randy pressed on.

"I don't fucking know," Sheamus yelled making Randy jump. "I don't know," he said quietly. "Stop pushing me." He walked into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

Randy followed and sat down as well, "I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice and reached for Sheamus' shoulder. Sheamus slapped it off quickly. "Okay, that's cool," Randy said, still speaking calmly. He was getting pretty good at predicting how Sheamus reacted to certain situations, "Hey, you think you might take me back to that steakhouse tonight?"

Sheamus looked over at him, "You really liked it?"

"Oh, I love it," Randy's eyes seem to communicate that he was saying something else.

"Yeah? I think I love it too," Sheamus blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy and Sheamus had another pleasant night at the steakhouse. It was somewhat bittersweet because they knew in the morning it was back on the road. Still they laughed and joked and enjoyed their time together.

Back at the house, they did laundry and gathered their things. Randy decided to take a swim while Sheamus organized his bag. The pool was so nice at night. The lanai was lit with dim lights that felt like a tropical party atmosphere but calm and quiet. The pool was lit with a lighting system that slowly faded between blue and green muted light. It was a wonderful atmosphere to relax.

Randy was lost in his thoughts, swimming leisurely from end to end. He saw Sheamus in his peripheral line of sight and turned to him smiling broadly.

Randy laughed, "You remembered."

"Of course," Sheamus said and strode to the pool's edge wearing only his title belt and a grin. He good-naturedly turned in a circle showing off his look for Randy.

"I really like the back view," he joked with Sheamus.

"The front view would look better if I had a stiffy," he laughed and then looked at Randy with a coy smile, "Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so too," Randy returned the sexy little smile.

Sheamus took the title belt off and laid it across one of the lounge chairs. He entered the pool at the shallow end and sank slowly into the water. The water was up to his pale chest and he made his way to an already nude Randy.

"You look really sexy in this light," Randy complimented him. "The colors look cool on your skin."

"You look good in any light," Sheamus told him and ran his hand down Randy's tattooed arm. It felt good smoothing his palm across Randy's toned muscles. He continued across his chest and took in the gorgeous image of Randy's body. He attacked Randy's neck with hard kisses and little bites. Randy moaned at the feeling.

Sheamus whispered into Randy's ear, sending chills down his body, "Do you want me?"

Randy ran his hand onto the back of Sheamus' waist as he continued kissing Randy's neck. "I want you so much," Randy whispered back.

Sheamus began pushing Randy to the pool edge. Randy stroked Sheamus' cock and it was quickly hard. Randy had already become hard looking at Sheamus' luscious body.

He pinned Randy against the wall of the pool and attacked his neck and chest again. He slipped his hands down Randy's sides and onto his firm ass. He continued further and pulled Randy's legs up. Randy held himself up on the pool edge. Sheamus moved in close and his hard cock was playing against Randy's tight entrance. Sheamus slipped his finger to it and stroked gently back and forth. He began probing in slowly and gently. Randy loosened easily, turned on. He played with Randy for a long time knowing that in the pool, there wasn't the lube he needed to make his entrance smooth.

When Randy was relaxed and ready, Sheamus pushed slowly into him. Randy savored every inch of the hard cock entering him. He leaned his hand back and moaned low in his throat, "I want it all."

Already having to hold himself back, Sheamus loved the request from Randy to give him his entire cock. He pushed forward firmly into Randy until he was buried in him completely. "This feels so fucking good," he said to Randy pumping slowly.

Randy's entire body shook as Sheamus moved in and out of him, taking his time to make each stroke deep and lasting. It may have been the best sex he'd had with Randy. It was personal and close.

As he pumped Randy, he looked him in the eyes, his face serious and full of emotion. Randy returned the look; loving the intense look Sheamus was giving him. Without notice, Sheamus grasped Randy's face and kissed him. He pressed hard against his lips and parted his own. He found Randy's tongue and slid his against it. Randy was returning the kiss just as intensely.

Sheamus pulled away and Randy expected Sheamus to want to turn him around and do him from behind. Instead, Sheamus held his gaze and stroked his cheek and leaned in and kissed him again, harder and hungrier. Sheamus moaned while kissing Randy and began pumping harder. Randy gripped Sheamus' shoulders tightly and opened his mouth against Sheamus' to let out loud groans of pleasure. Sheamus was thrusting up into Randy quickly; their lips were against each other partly kissing and partly moaning against each other's mouths.

Sheamus was sliding hard against Randy's sensitive prostate gland pushing him hard toward orgasm. "Are you going to cum for me?" Sheamus whispered hotly into Randy's ear.

"Oh fuck yes," Randy moaned. Sheamus pumped him hard and steady. Randy closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Yeah, I'm going to right now." He rode Sheamus' cock vigorously. He groaned loudly and shot his load off into the pool water. Continuing to pump him, Sheamus was right on the verge.

"I want your cum in me," Randy said in a sexy voice. "Give to me."

It made Sheamus cum almost instantly and he pushed deep into Randy. He finally pulled out and leaned beside Randy against the pool edge.

"That was really …" Randy started and surprisingly Sheamus went for his lips again and kissed him hard and long. It left Randy speechless. Sheamus slipped out of the pool and headed for the shower, leaving Randy to savor the taste of him still on his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Later as they settled into bed, Randy asked Sheamus, "What time is our flight tomorrow?"

"We have a 12:30 flight so I was thinking we should leave by 10. I already arranged a car."

Randy grinned at him, "Well, aren't you on top of things."

"I'm on top of you," Sheamus laughed climbing on top of Randy and planting soft kisses on his lips. He lay back down on his pillow.

"Hey, can I sleep next to you?" Randy asked in a tentative tone.

"Um, yeah, sure," Sheamus answered quietly. "But I warn you, by morning I could be anywhere."

"Yeah, you get a little restless when you sleep," Randy joked with him. "It's okay. I just wanted to lay close until I go to sleep." He scooted close to Sheamus and began stroking his arm. "Goodnight."

"Night," Sheamus returned and gave Randy's hand a little squeeze.

The following morning, the guys were up by 8 o'clock. They worked in a quick round in the gym, showered and were ready for their car by 9:30, ahead of schedule. Sheamus was great at time management and he kept Randy in line.

Shortly before the car arrived, Sheamus told Randy that he was actually taking the 2 o'clock flight.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Randy asked, concerned.

Sheamus replied, "Oh yeah. No problem at all. I just realized earlier that I had to take care of something here in Tampa before leaving."

"Do you want me to stay behind? I can come with you."

Sheamus waved off the offer, "Oh no, no. You go on. It won't take me very long."

Randy was going to say more on the subject when Sheamus stood, "Hey the car's early. You all ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So I'll see you in Hartford?"

"Absolutely," Sheamus said to him while walking to the door. "Take care." He closed the door briskly behind Randy. He walked to the car and got inside, disappointed that Sheamus wasn't going to accompany him to Connecticut. He was very curious as to why Sheamus was taking a later flight. He couldn't help but think that Sheamus was going to indulge in some hetero sex after his 2-day vacation with Randy. He settled into the plush seat of the Town Car and closed his eyes.

After two flights to arrive in Hartford, Randy went straight to his room to relax. By 5 o'clock he had not heard from Sheamus. He sent a text message: "Are you here yet?"

His phone sounded and a reply from Sheamus appeared: "Yes here but very busy right now"

"Do you want to get together later?"

"Let me get back to you on that"

Randy was aggravated. He hand just spent two days spending time with Sheamus; sleeping in his bed and having sex with him and now he was in the same league as people who Sheamus had to "get back to." He felt very common and hurt.

_Later_

The house show went well. The Hartford crowd was into it and there was a lot of good energy. By the end of the show, Randy was feeling good.

He looked for Sheamus after the show but couldn't find him in the locker room. When he had gotten showered and changed, he texted Sheamus again: "So did you want to get to together?"

"I'm exhausted. Can we talk later?"

Randy didn't bother replying. He went to bed angry and lonely and mostly hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

The following day, the roster and crew had to make the short drive from Hartford to Bridgeport. Most were on the buses but Sheamus and Randy had been asked to go down early and do a quick radio interview.

They rode mostly in silence until Randy finally spoke up, "Did you get sleep last night? You said that you were exhausted."

"Yeah, I slept really well."

Randy tried to sound casual, "Kinda seemed like you were blowing me off."

"Don't be paranoid. I told you that I was too tired."

"So what about today? After we do these interviews, you want to hang out?" Randy asked him, already expecting a negative response.

Sheamus sighed. "You know, I probably need to go over some things in my room. Got a lot of unsettled business."

Suddenly, Randy punched the steering wheel making Sheamus jump, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You _are_ blowing me off. Why?"

"Look, hanging out was fun. I had a good time, really," Sheamus was breaking it off with Randy. "But it was a little fast. We moved a little too fast, ya know?"

"No. I don't know. We moved perfectly normal. You just pull back every time you get scared."

Sheamus looked annoyed, "I do not. I don't even know what you mean."

Randy glanced over at him and then back to the road, "What business did you handle yesterday after I left?"

"Just business," Sheamus answered.

"Did you fuck someone?"

"It was just some business."

"Did you?" Randy insisted. Sheamus was silent.

"Did you fuck someone?" Randy yelled.

Sheamus responded in anger, "Yes! I fucked someone! Okay? I can do whatever the hell I want to do. You mean shit to me."

Randy swerved over in front of another car and the horn blared. He took the next exit and pulled into a gas station parking lot, sending their bags flying forward when he slammed on the brakes.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Sheamus yelled at Randy.

"Yes," Randy replied quietly, leaning his head on the steering wheel. "Why do you play so many fucking mind games?"

"That's bullshit. I don't play any games. Can we get back on the interstate?"

Randy raised his head and looked at the clock, "We have plenty of time."

Sheamus huffed, "Okay. Let me say this differently. I don't want to be sitting at a fucking gas station while you have a nervous breakdown."

Randy looked at him sincerely, "Do you want me or not?"

"I don't want to get into this right now."

"Do you," Randy pushed him. "Because I do want you."

Sheamus started unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down. Randy was stunned, "What are you doing? Are you fucked up?"

"You want me? Prove it," Sheamus had pulled his clothing down exposing his limp cock. "Suck me."

"I don't owe you shit. And we're in public," Randy said angrily.

"Nobody is watching. We're way over here at the end of the damn parking lot. Do it. Suck me." Sheamus was stroking his cock and it was already growing.

"I don't want to."

Sheamus grabbed Randy around the neck and started pushing his head into his lap, "Yes, you do. You know you do." He could feel Randy's breath on his penis. He pushed gently on Randy's head, and spoke softly, "Go ahead, take what you want."

Randy slammed his mouth onto Sheamus' cock and deep-throated him right away. "Oh fuck," Sheamus gasped. Randy was giving him head like he was trying to suck the life out of him, slurping and moaning, his fingers digging into Sheamus' big thighs.

Sheamus grabbed the head rest and slammed his head back into it, "Oh fuck yeah. Oh damn. Make me cum."

Randy worked his cock faster and rougher and Sheamus pushed his hips up into Randy's greedy mouth. "You like that Randy?" he said as he pressed on Randy's head. "You want to taste my cum, don't you?"

Randy actually moaned even though he was the giver and not the receiver. "Keep doing it just like that and I'm going to fill your mouth up, slut." And Randy did keep on just like that. Sheamus started pushing up with his hips harder, "Oh fuck," he whispered and he began to spurt into Randy's mouth. "Swallow it all," he said still pumping the last of his seed into Randy's throat. "Oh fuck. Holy shit," he leaned back into his seat, out of breath.

Randy pulled away and sat up in his seat. He took a moment to get himself composed, pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the interstate. They said nothing the rest of the drive. Sheamus felt somewhat guilty for using Randy, but it felt so good. Randy felt degraded for allowing himself to be Sheamus' slut.

Randy vowed that after the show that night that he would talk to Sheamus and get some answers. He had to know where this was going.


	16. Chapter 16

After the Bridgeport show, Randy found Sheamus in the locker room. "I need to talk to you tonight. I won't take 'no' for an answer. You will talk to me," Randy turned and walked away without allowing Sheamus to respond at all.

Later that night, Randy heard a knock and opened the door to an annoyed-looking Sheamus, "What da ya want?" Sheamus meant to get straight to the point.

"You have to decide right now, tonight, what you want," Randy was also ready to lay it all out. "I can't, no, I _won't_ keep getting used by you. One day, you want me. The next day you don't even speak to me. What you do want?"

Sheamus shrugged, "You're asking too much right now."

"The fuck I am!" Randy barked. "Whatever you can't decide in your head is on you; it is _not_ on me. But you're hurting me with it. So it's not too much to ask."

"Don't yell at me," Sheamus said, moving toward Randy. He looked almost ready to fight. Randy was getting to him.

"Why not?" Randy's voice remained loud. "You drive a person to yelling."

"Okay. Okay," Sheamus calmed down. " I know what you want from me. You want me to tell you that I'm gay and I've been living a lie my entire life and I need you and want you. Right?"

"You do need me and want me," Randy said boldly. "And maybe you aren't gay but you certainly, without a doubt, bi."

"I experiment," Sheamus said sternly.

"You live it," Randy countered.

Sheamus huffed and half-smiled, "You are an arrogant fucker. You know everything, right?" Sheamus was growing angry. "You don't know a fucking thing."

"I know you're pissed off at the world because you're in denial about who you are," Randy said matter-of-factly.

Sheamus shoved Randy hard into the wall. "Stop analyzing me!" He was close to Randy's face. Randy could feel the waves of energy between them.

He shoved Sheamus back hard. "I've been in that situation way too many times. Isn't that your classic move into sex? You get pissed. You push me around." Randy continued while Sheamus cringed. "You fuck me. The issue is never addressed. Not this time."

Sheamus' expression was one of frustration. It was true. He did use his anger as a way to release pent up sexual and emotional energy. His expression softened. He knew how to play Randy. "But you want to hook up with me. I know you do," he purred and stroked Randy's arm. "Don't you just want to drop this fighting and move on to more fulfilling things?"

His expression and tone made Randy start to melt. He sighed heavily looking at Sheamus' sweet blue eyes that looked so sincere. His thick whispery accent was soothing and sexy.

Randy allowed him back in his personal space and let him run his hands across his well-defined pecs. It was such a temptation to let the heavy conversation go and ease into the moment. Sheamus leaned in slowly and kissed Randy's neck slowly and lightly, breathing warmth onto his skin. "You know you want me to make you feel so good," he said into Randy's ear sending chills through his body.

Already, Randy was losing control; his cock well on it's way to being fully erect. He slid his hand behind Sheamus' neck and stroked his hair. He whispered into Sheamus' ear, "Kiss me. Like you do when you mean it."

"I am kissing you," Sheamus said playfully and continued brushing his lips against Randy's neck.

"No. Kiss me," Randy pushed him back to look into his face. "Kiss me like you did on the elevator."

Sheamus stammered a little, "That's, well, that's not very spontaneous." He smiled at Randy, "Shouldn't things just come naturally?"

"You're avoiding it," Randy shook his head. "It's just too personal for you, isn't it?"

"No, not that. I just like things to happen without pressure."

Randy looked hurt. "When you kiss someone that you want, there is no pressure. It's something that you want to do … every time you see them."

He looked at Randy with no answer. Finally he spoke, "Randy, isn't this good enough?"

Randy was shaking his head, "Not for me. You never answered the question. I asked you. I said 'what you do want?' and I asked for you to decide. You didn't answer but you decided."

"Why does this have to be such a big deal?" Sheamus remained casual. "Don't we have fun?"

"You have fun, Sheamus. I get used," Randy's expression was serious, without any sign of weakness. "We're done."

"Oh come on," Sheamus reached out for Randy and was quickly pushed away.

"We are done. I'm above this treatment. And let's start right now. Get out." Randy walked to the door and opened it, looking back at Sheamus.

"Are you serious? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Randy said solemnly.

Sheamus strode to the door and hesitated in the frame. He looked back at Randy, a mixture of disbelief, hurt and anger on his face, "I will never have to sleep alone, Randy. You want to let me go? I can have somebody new in my bed by tomorrow night. You fucked up." He turned and headed for his own room.

Randy let the door close gently. He refused to give Sheamus the satisfaction of slamming the door or making a scene.

Almost immediately, he started a hot shower. He needed to cleanse himself of the entire ordeal. Once inside the balmy shower, a mixture of hot water and tears ran down his face and into the drain, leaving him; making him new. He felt that he would be whole again.


	17. Chapter 17

Sheamus returned to his room, hot tears threatening to spill from his eyes but he wouldn't allow it. He pulled himself together and decided to move on … right at that moment. He gave himself a glance in the mirror and headed down to the hotel bar. No way was he allowing Randy's drama to take him down. Did he even need Randy? "Fuck him," he said to himself as the elevator stopped on the lobby level.

He stepped into the bar to find the place was full and people were already on their way to being quite loose. "Perfect," he thought. He scanned the room – pretty girls and pretty boys all about.

At the bar he ordered a couple of shots. As soon as they were served, he slammed both quickly. Some of the guys from the roster were around. He waved at a few of the guys that noticed him over at the bar.

"What are you drinking?" Heath Slater asked him, obviously quite drunk.

"I'm just doing some shots."

"Woo yeah! Shots!" It was hard not to laugh at Slater's Southern enthusiasm to basically everything in life. Slater leaned over the bar, "Hey, hey," he called to the bartender. "I need four shots of anything strong!"

"Redheads have to stick together," Slater drawled in such a serious tone that Sheamus had to hide his smile and agree with him. The shots were delivered and Slater counted off the first one, "1, 2, 3!" Both turned them back and slammed them on the bar in unison. "Okay, for the title!" Slater yelled. "1, 2, 3!" Sheamus' glass hit the bar easily a full second before Slater's. "That was too close to call," Slater said.

"Not really," a voice from behind him said. "Sheamus killed you."

Slater and Sheamus turned to see John Cena sipping on a beer. He smiled at Slater good-naturedly, "He's Irish. It's in his blood."

Slater seemed to think it over, "Okay." He looked around, "Hey Darren! Come over here and do some shots with me." He wandered away.

John turned to Sheamus and laughed, "He's special."

Sheamus grinned, "Oh, but he is."

John moved down to Sheamus, "So what are you doing down here? Aren't you usually with your, um, sidekick about now?"

"Sidekick?" Sheamus played dumb.

"Don't BS me, man. You're usually with Randy about this time. Of course no one has speculated what you two might be doing," he said with a sarcastic little smile.

Sheamus became a little annoyed, "People in this company need to get a life."

"In case you haven't noticed, this company is our life. We live in a bubble." John looked at him knowingly, "So Florida didn't go well?"

Quite surprised, Sheamus turned to him quickly, "What?"

"Florida. It wasn't a great time? Everybody knows Randy went with you."

"Fucking 'ell. No secrets around here," Sheamus shook his head, aggravated.

"Nope," John said taking a sip of beer. "Want another shot?"

Sheamus raised his hands in a gesture of "no." He had already had four, all quickly in a row, and was feeling a bit buzzed. "Maybe a beer," he grinned.

"Alright then," John said clapping him on the shoulder. His hand lingered a bit and Sheamus couldn't help but wonder if John might be one to veer off the hetero path occasionally.

They sipped their beers and hand a nice conversation. Oddly, it did not revolve around work. They talked about their favorite cities, John's cars and movies that they both liked. It was a pleasant conversation.

John suddenly answered any questions that Sheamus had about his personal relationships. John casually said to him, "You wanna go fool around in my room?"

Sheamus was speechless for a moment. "Are you just being, ya know, goofy like you are sometimes?"

"Not really," John answered, still very relaxed. "What? It's lonely out here. Women want phone calls and flowers and I just want to get off, sleep good and not get whiny test messages the next day."

"I actually understand that completely," Sheamus answered honestly. "Um, yeah, let's go do something."

When they arrived at John's room, both were a little buzzed. John was trying to remove his shoe and fell down laughing. "Oh fuck, my balance is a little shot."

Sheamus hadn't started taking off any of his clothing. "Hey John, before this gets going, I gotta tell ya, I really don't do 'bottom.' I'm strictly into giving."

John was still so casual, "That's cool. I don't care. Either way, I always get off. I'm not picky." He laughed. "I'm picky about 'who' just not 'how' it's done."

"I gotcha. I knew what you meant." Sheamus was quickly undressing now. He pulled his shirt off and by the time it hit the floor, John was on him.

He ran his hands across the Sheamus' chest. "This is fucking nice," he said running his hands from Sheamus' chest and down to his abs. "Very fucking nice." He licked across Sheamus' nipples moving from one to the other. It was so sudden and unexpected, Sheamus inhaled sharply.

John looked at him, concerned, "Is that cool? I'm just, ya know, ready to go."

"It's cool," Sheamus replied becoming relaxed. "It's really cool." He pulled John's head back to his chest. He continued to work Sheamus' chest and abs over with his tongue.

John took a step back and removed his shirt. Sheamus admired his broad chest. John was a huge guy. His arms were gorgeous bulky muscle. He was solid. As he checked out John, he kicked off his boots and removed everything else. John had done the same and they were both nude and stiff. John smiled sexily, "What now?"


	18. Chapter 18

John was a great fuck. He was easy to deal with and did pretty much anything that Sheamus wanted to do. And he didn't have a problem with Sheamus not being into deep kissing. He basically did everything that Randy would do but didn't seem threatened or used. He seemed, very much, still a _real_ man. He was obviously secure.

Things had gone from playful touching to serious sex very quickly. John was blowing Sheamus within minutes and he was damn good at it. He had pushed Sheamus onto his back on the bed. John was strong and basically tossed him there. He had joined him on the bed and quickly found Sheamus' hard cock with his mouth. He played around with the sensitive head with his tongue and then started sucking down the length of it. Sheamus was rising off the bed to meet his mouth.

It turned Sheamus on immensely to see John jerking his own cock while sucking his. John was very into giving the blowjob and seemed to like it almost as much as Sheamus. He worked every inch of Sheamus' cock like a pro and had Sheamus moaning. He could feel himself inching toward cumming. He had pushed John off roughly and quickly was behind him.

He had John on his knees on the bed and he was up on his knees behind him. His cock was still soaked with John's saliva. Sheamus sucked his own finger and used it to probe John's tight entrance. Drunk and horny, John was relaxed and easy to get into. Sheamus started sliding his cock into John and John moaned. That turned Sheamus on and he had to control himself. He wanted to just bang the fuck out of John but knew he needed to get settled inside him first.

Once Sheamus was buried in John, he started pumping him with shallow thrusts. "Fuck. More," John moaned. Sheamus felt his cock jerk when John had said that. It was very hot. He delivered and started fucking John harder and making his thrusts deep. "Oh yeah," John approved of the faster motion.

Part of the time, Sheamus had to close his eyes to avoid watching John pump his hips and jerk his own cock. He was very into it and working his own cock like a machine. It was too much and Sheamus had to look away. Watching John for even a few more seconds would have made him blow his load with massive force.

"Damn," Sheamus said, "You fucking get into this." He gave John's round ass a squeeze. "Mm, this is some great ass."

At those words, John began to pant. "That's making me want to cum."

"Fuck, me too," Sheamus said roughly. He gave John's ass another tight squeeze. "Why don't you blow that big load, motherfucker."

John started grunting, his body jerking and he got rather vocal as he shot off hard onto the bed. "Damn, that's a lot of jizz," he commented.

Sheamus got excited at such dirty words and began banging John hard, releasing his hot seed into him. He pulled out slowly and sat on the bed still breathing hard. John had collapsed and was doing the same.

"Damn," John said half-drunk and totally pleased, "That was good."

"Oh yeah, it fucking was," Sheamus agreed completely.

"Hey will you throw me a towel on your way out?" John asked and Sheamus could have jumped for joy. John gave him an easy out. They were of the same mind. Get off and get out and get sleep.

After Sheamus had dressed and thrown John the towel, he headed for the door. "I'm up for this again if you are," he said.

"Totally," John was sincere. "It was a good time, man. See you later."

"Take care."

Sheamus walked down the hall to his own room, smiling. Randy thought he had really shut him down and yet, he ended up bagging the biggest game on the range. Sheamus slept like a baby that night.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of days passed and Randy managed to only pass by Sheamus at shows; neither spoke. He was missing Sheamus desperately but trying to make up with him and having things go back to how they were was not an option. He was a bit surprised that Sheamus had not come to him to try to work things out or at least drunk, trying to laid. But nothing. Sheamus was strangely quiet.

On Monday morning, the roster was in Hershey, Pennsylvania for a Raw Supershow. Randy was up early, hoping to beat the crowd to the gym. When he arrived, he saw several people he knew but decided to ask John Cena to spot him.

John saw Randy headed toward him. He looked as if he were in a bad mood and John prepared for the worst.

"Hey John, do you have a minute?" Randy looked at him normally, but John saw anger in his face, his paranoia playing tricks on his mind.

John took a deep breath and spoke, "Look Randy, I know what this is about and I don't know what to say. I don't think it's me you should talk to. You should talk to Sheamus. So before you make a scene, think about it."

Randy had no idea what John was talking about but instead of saying so, he tried to get John to enlighten him.

"Well you know, John, I did talk to him but I just wondered what your side of the story was."

John hesitated and then rose from the weight bench. "Let's talk over here." He walked to a quiet area of the gym.

"We were both in the bar and had a couple of shots and a beer or two. You know, he mentioned he wasn't with you and I didn't find it wrong to ask. So I, well, ask about hooking up."

"Yeah," Randy said pretending to know the story already. "He said the same."

"So yeah, we went up to my room," John blushed a bit and turned away. He looked back to Randy. "And we, uh, you know, hooked up."

Randy nodded, boiling with rage on the inside. "So this was just last night?"

"Oh no," John said casually. "I haven't seen him in a couple of days. It was our night in Hartford. No, wait, Bridgeport."

Randy stopped trying to hide his anger, "You fucked him the night we broke up? You hooked up with him in the few hours after I ended things with him? Damn, that's real classy, John."

"I'm sorry if that hurts you. But you said yourself that _you_ dumped _him_."

Randy was getting angrier, "That doesn't make it okay. You're supposed to respect your friends."

John was always a diplomat and tried to avoid confrontation. "Look Randy, you need to talk to Sheamus; not me. I'm pretty much a bystander here."

"Really?" Randy's tone was low and dangerous, "Were you a bystander when you were all over my boyfriend's cock?"

"He's not your boyfriend anymore," John said and turned to walk away.

Randy tackled John and brought him to the floor. He took some wild swings and then landed a solid one on John's jaw. Infuriated, John shoved Randy off of him and then dove for him, swinging. He nailed Randy a couple of times before several of their co-workers pulled them apart. John was angry but already calming and ready to let it go. Randy spat blood on the floor and was still fired up. He made several lunges at John but was held back by his friends.

Beyond the chaos, Randy looked up to see Sheamus in his workout gear staring at the scene, shocked. Randy's eyes were burning. He had never loved or hated someone so much at the same time. Sheamus left the gym quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

Randy shook loose from the guys holding him back, "Okay! I'm done! I'm outta here." He grabbed his bag and swiftly headed for the exit. It didn't take him long to catch up with Sheamus who was waiting for the elevator.

Sheamus saw him coming and expected a fight. He dropped his bag and faced Randy. "You have to start it with me now?"

"I'm not starting shit with you," Randy said hurt and angry. "But really? You fucked him the night we broke up? Literally hours after we broke up?"

They boarded the elevator and were alone. Sheamus turned to Randy, "You want to talk about 'literally hours' passing before I hooked up?" He looked angry but there was a hint of pain in his eyes. "Where was I literally hours before? In _your_ room wanting to be with _you_ and only you. But you dumped me and showed me the door."

Randy couldn't help but see his point but still felt betrayed. "So your loyalty wears off pretty easily, huh?"

"I told ya that my bed would never be empty. I think that cleared things up straight away. So what loyalty?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Your loyalty certainly disappears as soon as you leave Florida."

Sheamus was furious but calmly replied, "And yours does as soon as you leave St. Louis."

The comment stung Randy and he understood now why Sheamus believed in keeping their partners out of conversations. He remained quiet until they reached their floor. Both exited; their rooms actually side by side.

"Do you have any more immature complaining to do?" Sheamus asked him pointedly.

"Giving a shit about you doesn't make me immature. I was just tired of being used," Randy shook his head in frustration. "You just can't grasp that, can you?"

"I do grasp it, actually. You aren't happy with just hooking up. You want me to be your boyfriend or something. I can't do that."

Randy's voice softened, "You _were_ doing that at your house. You can do it. You just won't." Sheamus was silent and Randy continued, "Out here, you change. You won't get close to me aside from impersonal fucking. But there, you were great."

Randy's steely blue eyes looked so soft and their usual intensity was absent. Sheamus knew that Randy was right. Those couple of days in Tampa, they'd been close and acted like people in a relationship. But as soon as the trip was over, he was angry with himself for letting things go so far … with a guy.

"I know you were happy," Randy said, still speaking softly. "You were relaxed and in a great mood the whole time I was at your house."

Sheamus slid his keycard through the slot and his door unlocked. He grasped the handle and turned to Randy, "You don't know what was going on in my mind. Who are you to judge my moods?" He started pushing the door open.

Randy grabbed Sheamus by the arm, "I'm somebody that knows you," he said boldly. "I know what you want right now."

"Oh okay. Enlighten me? What do I want right now?"

"You wish I'd come in and you could fuck me till I can't walk," Randy held a steady gaze with Sheamus' eyes and noticed him look down.

"Okay. But you want to be cuddled and kissed and made love to," Sheamus said, cringing. "I don't do that rubbish."

"I can skip cuddling and love making," Randy said, rolling his eyes. "But yeah, I want to be kissed."

Sheamus dropped his bag against his door, holding it open and grasp Randy's face in his hands. He pressed his lips tight against Randy's. They were in the hall; any room door could open; the elevator could open but Sheamus continued to kiss him. He could taste Randy's blood from his scuffle with John but found it oddly pleasant. He found Randy's tongue with his own and licked across it lightly, tilting his head to cover Randy's mouth completely. As he relaxed, Randy wrapped his arms around Sheamus' back, gliding up and down it.

Sheamus spun Randy around and into the wall of the hotel hall, still being very risky with his behavior. His hand was on Randy's hard bicep, his fingers gripping tightly. His other, on Randy's neck, his thumb smoothing across the pulse point. The intensity of the kiss was amazing and both felt blood rush through their bodies. It was a long, hot kiss and when Sheamus finally pulled away from Randy, both were breathless.

Sheamus kept an intense gaze on Randy and reached for his gym bag. He slipped into his room, his eyes remaining on Randy until he was completely inside.

Against the wall, Randy let his head drop back to rest. He was euphoric from the incredible, deep kiss. Quickly, his mood turned from euphoria to confusion. What the hell did that mean? Maybe Sheamus wanted him back. Maybe it was his goodbye kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Randy began to walk to his room and then stopped dead in his tracks. He was tired of playing cat and mouse with Sheamus. He turned back and knocked loudly on Sheamus' door. He opened it, surprised to see Randy. He assumed that Randy had wilted after the kiss and went to his room to ponder their "relationship."

"What?" Sheamus said in a dismissive tone.

Randy shoved him back into his room and followed him in, letting the door close behind him.

Looking genuinely pissed off, Sheamus yelled at him, "Are you fuckin crazy?"

"Yeah," Randy said in a rough, sexy voice and pushed Sheamus hard into the wall and pressed his lips to his, kissing him hard. Randy felt like his body temperature rose rapidly and his pulse pounded inside his head.

With his hands pressed into Randy's shoulders, Sheamus was prying him off. As he began to separate their bodies, Randy put his hand on the back on Sheamus' neck and tightly pulled him back. Quickly, Sheamus was prying at Randy's arm around his neck. It was half kiss; half fight.

"Fuckin stop it," Sheamus managed to get out as he pulled away from Randy's mouth. Randy chased his lips and caught them in a kiss again. Apparently when he really wanted something, Randy was almost impossible to stop. He put more pressure on Sheamus' neck pulling him harder and closer. He wasn't kissing him so much as pressing his lips to his but he was determined that Sheamus wouldn't call the shots, this one time. Sheamus pushed hard at Randy but he was planted to the floor and refused to move.

Randy could feel the momentum shift as Sheamus quit fighting him as hard and didn't welcome him but quit pushing him away. His pushes slowly turned to pulls and he grasped Randy's shoulders, bringing him closer. He allowed Randy's lips to loosen their death grip on his and actually kiss him. He started meeting Randy's lips in rough, hungry kisses. Their lips parted and their tongues pushed against one another for control. They shared control and the kiss was a mutual act now, too. Randy pulled away slightly and Sheamus followed him, not letting go. He grasped Randy's face and pressed into his mouth hard, breathing heavily and loudly. Randy made low growling noises in his throat, turned on more than ever before.

Although he was afraid to break the kiss, Randy knew it had to end at some point. He hoped it led to another. But he was fearful Sheamus would quickly realize that he let himself go and withdraw completely.

Slowly, Randy dictated the pace of the kiss down to a soft, slow one and he pulled away gently. He was not going to leave or back down. He stared into Sheamus' eyes. Sheamus stayed in the moment and held Randy's gaze, breathing hard through his parted lips. He was still grasping Randy's face. Randy felt like, for his own well-being, he had to let Sheamus make the next move. Their eyes remained locked for several moments. Sheamus pulled Randy back tightly and kissed him hard, his thumbs pressing into Randy's jaws. Then he pulled away from Randy and released his face, but he didn't flee. He approached Randy again, but softer and sexier, slipping his hand gently behind Randy's neck and not pulling him but stroking his skin gently. His lips met Randy's soft and parted and he kissed him intently but not roughly, letting his tongue slide against Randy's in a slow and sensual manner. His breathing had calmed but he was just as passionate. Randy's hand glided across Sheamus' broad back and under his shirt, stroking his warm skin. Sheamus broke away from Randy and took his own shirt off swiftly, revealing his pale skin. Randy wasted no time jerking his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. They quickly reconnected and were skin-to-skin, making out fiercely. Sheamus moved from Randy's lips to his neck and planted kisses there that made Randy weak in the knees. He moved onto Randy's shoulders, kissing and licking softly. He began to circle around to Randy's back, holding him around the waist, and Randy stood still, closing his eyes.

When he was behind Randy, Sheamus ran his fingertips along his shoulder and kissed softly across the tattoo on his upper back. He moved his palm up from Randy's abs to his chest and glided across his strong pecs. Randy exhaled audibly, enjoying the relentless attention that he had craved for so long. Sheamus moved his hand to Randy's throat and slipped it loosely around his neck in a sensual way and began kissing the back of his neck. He slowly turned Randy to face him and caught his lips in another deep kiss, running his hands down Randy's torso. Randy breathed into the kiss and slid his fingers down Sheamus' stomach to his workout shorts. He could feel how hard Sheamus was and he ran his palm across the hard cock making Sheamus moan and stop kissing him for a moment, "Oh fuck," he breathed, looking down at Randy's hand on his dick. He returned to Randy's lips and kissed him vigorously while Randy freed his cock and began stroking it.

Sheamus pulled away from Randy and centered himself solidly with his legs spread slightly, watching Randy stroke him. There was a little bit of "dominant Sheamus" in his stance and look, but Randy thought that was sexy. He only disliked "cruel Sheamus."

"Take yours off," Sheamus told him, slipping his fingertips across the top of Randy's shorts. Randy started getting out of his clothing and Sheamus took his off too. Sheamus sat on the bed and pulled Randy to the edge. He ran his hands across Randy's tight abs, the muscles flexed and hard. "You're perfect," Sheamus whispered to him and licked Randy's abs, looking up at him. He pulled Randy down beside him and leaned over and kissed him. He gently pushed at Randy to make him lie back, following and continuing to kiss him. He plowed into Randy's neck again, kissing him hard, "Mm, I want you so bad."

Randy moaned at the sensation of Sheamus' lips moving against his neck, "I want you too."

Sheamus was actually unsure of what Randy meant. Just as much as he confused Randy; Randy confused him. Did he want to have sex? Or did he just want affection? He was not sure of how to proceed.

Maybe Randy sensed that or was just saying what he felt but it made things clear. Randy whispered, breathlessly, "I want you inside me."

The statement made Sheamus' cock jerk and he exhaled, growling. He slipped away and got lube from his bag and returned to Randy. They both pulled themselves onto the bed completely and lay long ways, making out and touching for quite awhile. Randy was thinking his balls were going to burst if he didn't cum soon. Sheamus began pushing Randy to turn over but stopped him when he was on his side, "Like this," he told Randy.

Sheamus covered his fingers in lube and slid them all against Randy's tight entrance, one by one, making Randy shudder. He probed slightly against Randy's pucker with each fingertip. He started probing in earnest with his middle finger and it slipped into Randy easily. Randy was moaning and bounced the slightest bit on Sheamus' thick finger; he was so eager. Another finger went in smoothly and Sheamus slid them in and out of Randy's heated body.

He couldn't stand it anymore and Randy said, "I'm ready. I want it now."

Sheamus kissed across his shoulder and from behind him whispered, "Oh yeah. Believe me, I can tell. I just love torturing you." He bit lightly on Randy's shoulder. Randy continued his moaning and squirming while Sheamus used his fingers to tease him endlessly. Minutes crept by on the clock as Sheamus worked on Randy, making him loose and driving him crazy.

Finally, Sheamus withdrew his fingers and lubed his cock well, and eased the head into Randy. As he pushed forward, his thick shaft entering Randy's snug hole, Sheamus continued his sweet behavior by kissing on Randy's neck and stroking his side with a smooth palm.

"Ohh, god yeahh," Randy moaned.

Randy's moan woke up the beast in Sheamus and he grasped Randy's face under the chin and pulled it back towards him, "You like this so much, don't you?" He started pumping faster into Randy. "Don't you, Randy?"

Randy was starting to feel primal and rough and wanted to be fucked like that. "Fuck yeah. I love it. Fuck me hard."

As if he had waited to hear that, Sheamus started pumping into Randy hard and fast. He quickly poured lube into his palm and his hand wrapped around Randy's stiff cock and began stroking it. "Oh fuck," Randy practically whined. "Just like that. That's perfect."

"Yeah? Randy, you want to cum for me?" Sheamus said into his ear. "I know it's get you off being full of my cock." Randy shuddered, loving the dirty, dominant words in his ear. He pumped into Sheamus' hand as low grunts sounded in his throat repeatedly.

Sheamus didn't want to cum just yet and began thrusting into Randy slower and slower and allowed his hand to become loose around Randy's cock. Randy's frustration was overwhelming and he was still trying to fuck Sheamus' hand. A sound, close to crying, came from him, "Oh please don't stop. Don't. Don't."

"Don't whine," Sheamus told him firmly, stroking his face. "You need me to keep fucking you?" His tone was sexy and he loved Randy's frustration.

"God, yes, I need it!" Randy was backing into Sheamus' cock, trying to force Sheamus to fuck him. Sheamus put his hand on Randy's hip, blocking his motion.

He kissed Randy's neck and spoke against his ear, "When everything is bad, does my cock fix it for you? Does it make it all better?" Randy was shaking he was so turned on. "That's what you need?" He was slowly accelerating his thrusts and Randy was nodding his head "Yes" as he moaned. He shuddered as Sheamus closed his hand around his cock again and began jerking him off.

"I love fucking you," Sheamus told him in between firm kisses to his neck and upper back. His breathing was rough and shallow, "I could fuck you every day." His words pushed Randy to an orgasm.

A rough cry tore from Randy's throat as he came hard, his cock pumping out every drop of his hot seed. Sheamus quickly flipped Randy onto his stomach and fucked him hard and fast using his big legs as leverage. He grunted over and over as he got off inside of Randy. He shook for a moment and had to will himself to pull out. He whimpered as his sensitive head slipped through Randy's ring of muscle.

Both lay there, covered in sweat, breathing hard and not speaking. Randy slowly turned over and waited for Sheamus to come to his senses and kick him out. Sheamus didn't say anything so Randy ventured, "I'm tired. I want to sleep with you."

There was no reply, but when Sheamus leaned over Randy and kissed him warmly, letting his lips linger, Randy knew all he needed to know.

_Late in the afternoon_

Randy slowly opened his eyes and quickly remembered everything that occurred that morning. He rolled over to find Sheamus was gone. The room was so dark with the drapes shut, he had no idea what time it was and he knew that Raw was that night. He found his shorts pocket and the time on his phone was only 2:30 in the afternoon. But where was Sheamus?


	22. Chapter 22

Randy jumped out of bed and cursed out loud, "It fucking figures!" He jerked his clothes on and didn't bother putting on his shoes. He jerked the door open and nearly slammed into Sheamus who was balancing two coffees and two take-out boxes. Sheamus gave him a strange look and Randy stood frozen, holding his shoes.

"Some help here," Sheamus referred to the stack of coffee and boxes. Randy snapped out of the trance and grabbed the coffees.

"Where were you off to?" Sheamus asked Randy sitting the containers down.

Randy didn't want to answer. He looked at the floor, "I was leaving because I thought you had ditched me."

Sheamus stood behind Randy, making him jump a bit. He turned Randy towards the door, "What's on the floor?"

"Your luggage," Randy relented. Sheamus turned him to the bed, "What's on the nightstand?"

Randy sighed, feeling foolish, "Your phone."

"What's in my pants?"

Randy started laughing, "What?"

"Just seeing if you were listening," Sheamus joked and sat down to eat. Randy joined him. They had their first real gazes at each other since they'd had sex. Randy was staring at Sheamus and he looked up to see Randy's piercing eyes on him. A deep pink blush colored Sheamus' cheeks but he didn't look away and broke the ice himself, "You were really intense earlier."

"_You_ were really intense," Randy countered. "You did everything I liked and you …"

Sheamus held his hand up and stopped him, "I can't go there yet. I can't discuss in detail, my actions. It's hard to just do them, so, yeah, just stop."

Randy understood and he realized that Sheamus wouldn't be a different person in a matter of hours. He was still easily scared off and had his issues with liking men. Randy regretted just jumping at him with so much enthusiasm at once. He almost apologized but knew with someone like Sheamus, just letting it go was best.

"This is really strong coffee," Randy commented. "This is freaking hotel coffee?"

"No," Sheamus told him, taking another sip as well. "It's from next door. I noticed this little coffee shop yesterday. I went there instead of the buffet."

Sheamus' phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. He went over and found a text from John. "Got time for some fun?"

Sheamus was unsure about cutting John out completely. He wanted a soft place to fall if Randy didn't work out. "Bad timing. Can I catch you another time?" He felt guilty for not just saying that he was with Randy and not interested. "Sure. No prob." popped back on his screen. He returned to the table and Randy didn't ask about the text. All their phones were constantly busy. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

After eating, they parted ways to shower and get to the arena. But even later, in an arena full of fans, it came back to Randy's thoughts that Sheamus had kissed him goodbye. He planned on finding Sheamus after the show and making sure that they rode together to Philadelphia, the location of Smackdown's taping the following night.


	23. Chapter 23

The trip to the Smackdown taping was a good time. Sheamus and Randy spent the trip on the bus, talking and flirting in a non-obvious manner. The taping had gone well and now they were together in Florida again.

Randy was floating around in the pool, nearly asleep. He was startled when Sheamus came to the pool and spoke.

"Hey. Oh, sorry," Sheamus grinned when Randy jumped. "Look I have to go out and take care of some things. I'll bring back dinner."

"I can dry off and go with you," Randy offered.

"No, stay here and enjoy the pool," Sheamus said casually. "I'll be back later."

Randy was growing curious, "Where are you going?"

Sheamus smiled slightly and seemed impatient, "Just out. To take care of some things. You know?"

"No, I don't know," Randy was climbing out of the pool. "What's the secret?"

Sheamus was getting frustrated, "No secret. Wow. Calm down. I'm just going out."

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Randy was out of the pool, following Sheamus through the house. "You're going to see her?"

Sheamus turned suddenly on him, "Yes! And? What would you have me do?"

"Not cheat on me," Randy said angrily.

"Cheat on you?" Sheamus was clearly furious. "Consider the order of things here. You were second. I'm not cheating on you. I'm cheating on her. Dammit."

Sheamus headed out the door without another word and reversed out of the driveway quickly. Randy watched the Range Rover disappear down the street. He went back in the house and started throwing his belongings into his bag. He sat down at the computer and started setting up a reservation for a flight to St. Louis. He came to the "CONFIRM PURCHASE" screen and cancelled. He put his head in his hands and couldn't help but admit that Sheamus' logic was true. Randy was the new lover; the other lover.

He found the liquor cabinet and had straight whiskey to calm down. He went to the master bedroom and lay down. The fatigue of the road and the stress of the situation were shutting his body down. He allowed the sleep to take him and didn't wake until the sun had gone down.

Randy awoke to the sound of the shower running in the master bath. Apparently Sheamus was home and needed a shower. He was angry all over again. He sat up and waited patiently for Sheamus to come out.

When Sheamus emerged from the shower, he saw Randy sitting, arms crossed on the bed. "Hey," he said to Randy.

"Hey," Randy said back with obvious attitude. "You have fun?"

"I'm not going to discuss this," Sheamus looked as if he meant it. "If you're going keep on, I'll buy you a plane ticket home." He stared at Randy, waiting for a response.

"I don't like it. Are you ever going to end it?"

Sheamus looked down and answered honestly, "No."

"Do you love her?"

"This is the last question I'm answering and this conversation is over. Yes, I love her."

Randy felt heartbroken. He would have to decide if having a part of Sheamus' life was as good as having him completely. And then, of course, he, himself, was a total hypocrite and Sheamus barely mentioned it. Randy decided to drop the conversation and enjoy what time he had with Sheamus.

"Did you bring dinner?" Randy asked him and Sheamus' face instantly looked relaxed.

"I actually did," he smiled. They enjoyed dinner and spent time in the pool, playing around and making out.

Neither made a move to have sex before bed but they did lie close together, quietly brushing one another's skin.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Sheamus felt Randy's mouth on his chest, lightly kissing him. He gently brushed the back of Randy's head.

"Are you too sleepy?" Randy asked him.

"Absolutely not."


	24. Chapter 24

It didn't take Sheamus long to wake up as Randy kissed down his body, lightly licking across his abs. Randy's hand found Sheamus to be getting hard and he stroked him through his underwear. Sheamus was already breathing heavily, enjoying Randy's touch. Randy pulled the underwear down and Sheamus pushed them off at his feet.

Randy wrapped his hand around Sheamus' cock and found it to be stiff and ready. He stroked it for a while, enjoying Sheamus' reaction to his touch – pumping his hips up, moaning softly.

"How bad do you want me to suck your cock," Randy asked, being more bold than usual.

"Fuckin bad," Sheamus said between moans.

Randy licked the head and got a loud reaction from Sheamus. He loved hearing him so into it. He continued concentrating just on the head, licking and sucking. Randy knew the sensation was driving Sheamus crazy and he liked having control over him for once. He had Sheamus squirming and whining while he worked just his sensitive head. Randy wanted something that he never got from Sheamus. He wanted Sheamus to do the begging for once.

"I'm not going down on you until you say 'please' to me," Randy said in his low, sexy voice.

"Oh, come on, just do it," Sheamus argued.

"No, I have to hear 'please'," Randy enjoyed having some control. He teased Sheamus to no end and he finally gave in.

"Please," Sheamus said quietly. That was enough for Randy and he slipped his warm mouth over Sheamus' cock, taking it to his throat.

"Oh fuck," Sheamus moaned loudly and pushed at Randy's mouth. "Yeah, just like that."

Every inch of Sheamus tasted good and Randy sucked him eagerly as if he couldn't get enough. He was even moaning himself and getting more and more into sucking Sheamus. Soon, he was moving briskly and deep throating with every stroke. Sheamus was coming off the bed it felt so good and pushing on Randy's head.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby, I'm going to come," Sheamus blurted out, very aware he'd said "baby" and feeling awkward. He didn't have time to ponder that at the moment because he was getting blown unbelievably well.

He was panting and grabbed Randy's head and came hard into his mouth. He moaned until the last drop spilled from his cock and was swallowed by Randy.

When it was over, Randy lay back on his pillow and Sheamus was still calming his breathing.

Randy had loved Sheamus speaking to him with a term of affection and he decided his new goal was to win Sheamus for himself only. He knew that Sheamus could love him and was determined to make it happen.


	25. Chapter 25

The following morning brought more of the same. Randy was all over Sheamus within minutes of waking up. His hands ran across Sheamus' body and grasped his cock.

Sheamus had to push Randy off, "What has gotten into you?"

"How about you?" Randy said with a suggestive smile.

"I love 'getting into you' but I need to wake up, okay?" He stroked Randy's cheek. "I need to get up." He went to the bathroom and relieved himself and brushed his teeth. Randy, who had awoken early, had already taken care of those morning rituals.

When Sheamus returned, Randy reluctantly pulled away and lay back on his pillow. He had admitted to himself that he was coming on too strong. So when Sheamus settled back down, Randy just leaned over and rested his head on Sheamus' broad chest. Sheamus brushed his hand gently up and down Randy's back.

"This feels nice," Randy said quietly. "I like being with you."

Sheamus didn't respond but gave Randy's shoulder a squeeze. Without thinking about it or pushing himself on Sheamus, Randy started kissing his neck. Sheamus leaned his head back, allowing Randy's lips to connect with his skin. Randy moved for Sheamus' lips and kissed him lightly, wanting Sheamus to take the lead. And he responded by pulling Randy close and kissing him deeply. Their tongues slipped against each other and the kiss became more passionate.

Soon Randy was resting partly on top of Sheamus, kissing him hungrily. Again, Randy felt like taking more control than usual.

"I want you to fuck me," Randy told Sheamus, looking into his eyes.

Sheamus looked a little surprised, "Well, I want to fuck you." He kissed Randy and moaned quietly, "Yeah I definitely want to do that."

"Where's the lube?" Randy was anxious to go.

Sheamus grabbed it from the nightstand, handed it to Randy and he popped the lid. He started lubing up Sheamus' stiff cock.

"What do you have in mind here?" Sheamus was curious as to why Randy was still partially on top of him.

"I want to ride your cock," Randy whispered into his ear, planting kisses.

Sheamus was instantly very turned on by the idea of Randy riding him. He got hot watching Randy make himself ready. And he gasped when Randy straddled him, ready to back up to his dick and take it into his warm body.


	26. Chapter 26

Slowly and carefully, Randy lowered himself onto Sheamus. He took the hard dick little-by-little making Sheamus want to push up into him. But Sheamus restrained himself and allowed Randy to dictate the pace of the entry.

Randy was turned on by the look of frustration on Sheamus' face. It was obvious that he wanted to tear into Randy. Sheamus seemed much more excited than usual and a thought came to Randy.

"You never had it like this before, have you?" Randy guessed.

Sheamus bit his bottom lip, "Um, no. This is a first actually."

It thrilled Randy to be giving Sheamus something that no one else ever had. "You'll like it," Randy said with a sexy smile.

"I'm already liking it, very much." Sheamus stretched back and put his interlaced fingers under his head. "Why don't you show me what you can do."

Randy thought Sheamus looked so hot with his muscled arms flexed up and his chest looking delicious. Randy traced his fingers down Sheamus' chest and across his abs. He was settled completely on Sheamus big cock and shuddered at how full he felt in this position.

"I think this position adds another two or three inches to your cock," Randy told him, grinning.

Sheamus smiled, "Well, that's never a bad thing. And you feel insanely tight."

"Mm, yeah?" Randy began to lift himself slowly feeling the length of Sheamus' cock move through him. When he eased back down, the head slipped by his prostate gland and he gasp a little.

Closing his eyes, Sheamus enjoyed the sensation of having Randy on top of him and the way fucking him felt like this. As Randy moved faster, Sheamus began to moan with every deep penetration. Randy leaned on Sheamus' strong chest as he moved up and down.

Lying there, enjoying this amazing sensation, Sheamus could feel Randy's eyes upon him. He knew if he opened is own, he'd see Randy's blue eyes watching his face. Suddenly he felt Randy's palm on his cheek, stroking it. He knew Randy loved watching his face when they were together. Sheamus forced himself to please Randy by opening his eyes and just as he expected, Randy was staring at him.

"You look like you're really into this," Randy whispered. "Do you like it?"

Sheamus nodded, "I like it a lot." He ran his hands down Randy's thighs, gripping his tanned skin tightly. "I want it faster."

"You want it faster?" Randy licked his lips and pressed Sheamus to be more submissive rather than demanding. "Can't you ask me nicely?"

Sheamus swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Randy was quick to put his fingers across Sheamus' lips. "Look at me and ask me."

Slowly, Sheamus opened his eyes and looked directly at Randy, "Would you please go faster? I feels good but it would feel great faster." His voice was full of lust and he asked very sincerely. Randy sped up and the sensation was amazing for both of them.

The room was quiet except for the intense breathing and low moans between them. The sex was intense and different from the usual rough banging they almost always did.

They locked in a tight kiss and pulled each other close. Sheamus ran his hands down Randy's body and cupped his ass. He gripped him firmly and started pumping up, taking control of the pace. He went even faster than Randy had and was soon moaning loudly.

Randy also liked the faster pace and wanted to receive Sheamus in a more comfortable way. "Do me from behind," Randy told him already pulling away from Sheamus.

Randy's sudden absence made Sheamus whine and hurry to get behind Randy. He was sliding back into him quickly, holding him tightly at the hips. Almost instantly Randy was stroking himself and breathing hard. He responded with little groans as Sheamus fucked him.

"This is going to last a while, okay?" Sheamus asked him. Since Randy had drained him in the night with the spontaneous blowjob, Sheamus wasn't as ready to explode.

"Good," Randy breathed. "I want it to last." His body was relaxed and receptive and having Sheamus inside him felt so good. Sheamus ran his hands across Randy's back gently. Randy loved feeling this close to him.

Sheamus wasn't exaggerating when he said that it would take longer. He had to add more lube a couple of times to keep it comfortable. Randy was growing a little sensitive and had been holding off his own orgasm for quite a while. Finally, he felt Sheamus tensing up and exhaling in hard puffs.

"I'm going to cum soon," he told Randy.

Randy went back to stroking himself quickly and was there within seconds. He'd been waiting to explode and he moaned loudly and pumped his hips, stroking himself to an intense orgasm.

"Oh fuck, you're so hot," Sheamus moaned from behind him and his own orgasm was upon him. His cock jerked as he came into Randy. He groaned and grunted until he was spent and then pulled out slowly, collapsing on the bed.

"You're killing me," he joked with Randy. "I think my dick is broken." They laughed and then calmed down and lay next to each other quietly.

Randy's fingers found Sheamus' hand, "I don't care what you say in return. You don't have to say anything but I do love you." Deep inside, Randy wondered what Sheamus would say to him, if anything at all.


	27. Chapter 27

Sheamus could not believe what he'd just heard. Randy had said that he loved him. Why did he have to do that? They'd been having a good time, things were calm, the sex was hot. Then this bomb was dropped.

Closing his eyes, Sheamus ran his fingers through his hair, wet from fresh sweat. He felt Randy watching him, wanting a response. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "I … I don't love you."

Randy turned over quickly, facing away. Sheamus reached out to touch his shoulder and he slapped it off.

"Randy?" Sheamus put his hand back on Randy's shoulder. "You have to hear me out before you get upset."

"What do I need to hear?" Randy asked, choked up a bit. "You don't love me. You didn't have to say anything at all, you know? But you just blatantly said that you don't love me. You're a fucking cold person."

Sheamus was pulling Randy; trying to make him turn over, "Listen to me."

"What?" Randy looked hurt and angry but faced Sheamus.

Sheamus brushed his hand across Randy's arm. "I just don't say that easily. Ever. I never have. It takes me a long time to say something that serious. But I care about you. Is that enough?"

"It's enough," Randy lied. "Yeah, it's enough." He smiled, still shaken on the inside. He knew that he should let the subject go but couldn't stop himself. "But you do say you love her."

"That's different," Sheamus said sighing and wishing Randy would let it go. "I knew her before I knew you, for fuck's sake. I met her when I was in FCW. There's more time there. I told you it takes me time."

"Who cares about time? I know you better. I can give you more."

Sheamus turned to Randy, "Can you?" He looked up to the ceiling, "Where are you going tomorrow? Where you do disappear to throughout the week when you aren't on the bus with everyone else?"

"I have to see my family, you know that," Randy looked puzzled.

"Yeah, you see your kid every week," Sheamus closed his eyes. "You have a kid. Can you give me a kid? My own flesh and blood to carry on my family name?"

At a loss for words, Randy sighed and felt instantly guilty. It had never occurred to him that Sheamus might want his own family; his own children. In that respect, Randy could not give him more. He suddenly saw a much more complicated picture ahead of them.

"No more pressure," he told Sheamus. "I promise."

Sheamus took his hand and brushed his lips across it, "Thank you."

"But really?" Randy said making a sour face. "You want to grace the world with a bunch of red-headed hooligans?"

Sheamus punched him jokingly. Randy punched back. Sheamus pinned Randy and kissed him unexpectedly. Randy was surprised and happy; and wrapped his arms around Sheamus. They're kiss was deep and lasted.

Randy knew the logical challenges of their situation and he knew that Sheamus genuinely worried about those challenges but Randy just knew with all his being that right now, in this moment, Sheamus did love him. He would say it when he was ready.


	28. Chapter 28

Monday came around and it was Raw in Phoenix. Almost immediately, Sheamus was tracked down by John in the locker room. Sheamus was going through his bag when John plopped down beside him, "Let's go do something."

"Like what?" Sheamus asked him grinning.

"Like what?" John rolled his eyes. "You know what."

Sheamus raised his brows, "You're serious. Like right now? Where?"

"Back on the bus. Nobody's there," John slapped Sheamus' arm, "Come on. Why not?"

Sheamus crammed everything back into his bag and shoved it under a table. He grabbed John by the arm. "Alright, let's go," he said roughly. He needed to do someone besides Randy. That situation was heavy. Playing with John was easy and light. And he needed something to get Randy out of his system. Sometimes that boy got too close to his heart.

At the bus, a road crewmember that Sheamus had seen many times was standing outside the door. John approached him and whispered something, and then John and Sheamus entered and closed the door behind them. Sheamus noticed the crewmember stayed by the door.

"Is that your bodyguard?" Sheamus joked.

"He's a very cool, very quiet guy who watches my back from time to time," John told him.

Sheamus grinned, "So you fuck a lot of guys on the bus?"

John didn't answer and quickly took his shirt off. Sheamus forgot he'd even asked John a question, taking in his large, muscled frame. He pushed John against a cabinet and stroked his chest and gripped his big arms. He had to lean down to put his mouth on John's chest and he licked around his nipples, coaxing hot moans from John's throat. John started pulling Sheamus' shirt off. Sheamus slipped out of it and John was all over _him_, kissing _his_ chest, running his hands across Sheamus' broad shoulders.

John kissed down Sheamus to his abs and then licked across the top of his gym shorts, pulling them down.

Sheamus leaned his head back, waiting for the sensation of John's mouth on his hard dick. He grunted when John took the head into his mouth. Sheamus allowed himself to slouch back against storage space in the tight "hall" of the bus. He closed his eyes, feeling John's mouth inch down his cock.

_Outside the bus_

Randy was growing angry at the crewmember. "Is Sheamus on that bus?" Randy asked for the third time.

"I told ya, man. It's just John," The guy was very convincing. He lowered his voice, "He's with a groupie. She looks pretty young, ya know? So, just go find Sheamus inside."

"But I was told he came to this bus with John."

The guy shrugged and Randy popped him in the head quickly. The guy was out instantly. He had seemed honest, but Randy had a gnawing feeling in his stomach. He had to get on that bus. He looked around and no one was nearby. He stepped over the guy and quietly entered the bus.

He slipped on board and pulled the door shut quietly behind him. He wilted inside immediately. He knew that sound. It was Sheamus. And he was obviously very into whatever was going on.

Randy looked around the divider and there was Sheamus leaned against the closets of the bus getting blown well by John who was on his knees. Randy was angry but a little turned on. John looked like he knew what he was doing and had Sheamus moaning loudly.

Sheamus reached for John's head, "We don't have much time. I want to fuck you."

"You have to wear a condom, okay?" John asked him.

"Man, I don't care. Whatever," Sheamus was ready to get going. He pulled his shorts off as John grabbed the condom and some lube. He was quickly getting out of his shorts and backing up to Sheamus. Both men were standing and it was a position Sheamus enjoyed. He liked contact with his partner's face - to touch, to talk low, and watch their reactions.

Hard as rock, Sheamus had slipped the condom on and had lube all over his fingers. He grasped John's firm ass cheek with one hand and moved to his tight pucker with the lubed fingers.

Randy had to make a decision at that moment. Interrupt or let it happen.

John moaned as Sheamus entered him with one slick finger and moved it in and out of him smoothly. He smiled slightly, getting off on John's pleasure. He slipped another finger in and pushed it in deeply. He was using both fingers to loosen John and get his hole slick and ready when he jumped. "Holy fuck!" Sheamus yelled.

John looked towards the front of the bus, "Holy fuck," he whispered.

Looking poised to kill, Randy was staring at them with his chin turned down, his heavy breathing making his chest rise with each inhale. "Holy fuck," Randy said in a cold voice.

"Are you a stalker?" Sheamus asked Randy, annoyed. He gripped John's hips as he tried to pull away. "I'm busy."

"Fine. Continue," Randy said calmly.

Randy's demeanor was giving John the creeps, "Okay. Let's just break this up and get the hell out of here."

"No," Sheamus said roughly and pulled John towards him. "We were here first. And nobody owns me!" He yelled his last sentence. He ignored Randy and turned back to John. He let his fingers play once again just inside of John and found him still loose and relaxed. His cock was still hard and he started pushing into John slowly.

Randy put his head down, refusing to watch. He could not fathom the unbelievable audacity of Sheamus. When he looked back, Sheamus was buried in John but staring at him.

Sheamus looked back towards John, "Relax. You were really ready earlier. When it was just you and me." He spoke to John in a low, sexy voice. Randy noticed how incredibly hot Sheamus' accent was during sex.

Apparently John was relaxing because Sheamus was moving in and out of him smoothly now and John was moaning at a volume that Randy almost couldn't hear. Randy stood and walked to them. He grasped John's face, "You seemed like you knew what you were doing going down on him. Maybe you should give me some. Shouldn't you at least blow a guy if you're going to fuck his man?" Randy pushed John, "Go. Back of the bus." He grabbed Sheamus by the arm as well, "Go. Let's fucking move," Randy demanded.

Sheamus was pissed that Randy had literally broken up the sex. He was standing there with a hard dick and nothing to do with it. In the back, Randy relaxed on the couch and quickly took his pants down, "Blow me, John."

Not turned off by the idea, John grinned a little and shook his head, "Alright then." He leaned down and started sucking Randy's limp cock. It slowly grew in his mouth and soon he as sucking a thick, hard dick.

Sheamus moved behind John and sank back into his warm body. He moaned at the sensation and John groaned, sending vibrations through Randy's cock. Randy rose from the couch into John's mouth. "Fuck," Randy whispered, "I like this." He looked up to see Sheamus staring at him hungrily. He met his intense gaze and held it for a moment. Sheamus put his attention back on John.

Randy found it hot to see what Sheamus looked like when he was going at it. This was something he never got to see. Sheamus' big chest flexing and his arms tense and thick. The sexy, concentrated look on his face as he thrust in over and over. The firsthand look was pushing Randy to an orgasm. And John gave amazing head. Randy noticed John was jerking himself off. Randy closed his eyes thinking how everybody was so into the moment and so turned on, "Everybody here is going to cum," he mused out loud. Both Sheamus and John groaned loudly.

"I know that's right," Sheamus growled, fucking John harder. He slapped John's ass several times, "Fuck yeah."

Randy got turned on seeing Sheamus so rough and pounding John so hard. It pushed Randy closer to getting off. He grabbed John's head and pushed into his mouth forcefully. Randy closed his eyes and moaned as John took him in deep. He was getting so close.

At the same time, Sheamus was about to lose it watching Randy fuck John's mouth. He shook intensely as he held John's hips firmly and came hard, pumping until he was empty. He pulled out panting. He went to go get rid of the seed-filled condom and left John and Randy to themselves.

Watching Sheamus leave felt very strange for Randy. He knew that he was going to throw away the used condom and come back but it felt strange being alone with John. However, John seemed to have no problem with it and was sucking Randy's cock like he couldn't get enough. It did feel good and Randy closed his eyes allowing the sensation to please him and drive him to an orgasm. He begin moaning rather loudly and gripping John's neck. John was moaning in his throat, jerking his own cock roughly.

John could feel that Randy was close and he started to cum and moaned hard in his throat, pulling on his cock until he spent the last drop. Then he concentrated only on Randy. He used his cum-coated fingers to massage Randy's balls and continued blowing him. Randy's eyes were pinched shut and he took in a deep breath before spewing into John's open mouth. John licked and slurped all of Randy's cum and even licked his balls clean. Randy opened his eyes to see Sheamus sitting quietly on another section of the couch, watching him, slightly smiling.

"We have to get back out there," Sheamus told them. "People are going to start wondering where the hell we are."

"Matt, the guy out front, he'll tell them something," John said casually.

"Um, no he really won't," Randy spoke up. "He's kind of, well, I hit him and I think he's out." John glared at him and Randy continued, "He wouldn't let me on the bus and I knew _he_ was on here." He pointed to Sheamus.

"So you two are together?" John asked, looking to Sheamus.

Sheamus dodged the question, "Okay, look. We have to get inside. John, you check on your guy that Randy hit," he rolled his eyes. "And any talking; that shit has to wait. Let's go."

They pulled themselves together and exited the bus. John's guy was leaning against the bus, in pain. John checked on him as Sheamus and Randy went back inside the arena.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy asked angrily.

"I guess it was a threesome," Sheamus said casually. "If you want to ask more questions, save it. We have a show. Personal shit is off the table until after."

Sheamus jogged ahead of Randy and headed towards the locker room. Randy had plenty of questions for after the show.


	29. Chapter 29

_Readers: I'm sorry for delay on chapters. As I have said before, I work an exhausting job so sometimes I just can't get to writing. Thanks_

Randy watched Sheamus head into the arena, angry that he'd refused to talk to him about hooking up with John behind his back. Randy was also pretty surprised with himself for joining in the impromptu threesome. He looked back and saw John, along with Matt, the crewmember walking towards the arena.

He wanted to apologize to Matt for punching him and knocking him unconscious. As they approached him, Randy stepped forward, "Hey man, I'm so sorry about that. I just …"

The crewmember cut him off angrily, "Just save it, pal. I'm going to a medic right now. You're a fucking asshole like I always heard you were." Matt continued into the arena, holding his skull and cursing.

Randy looked to John, "I'm sorry about your friend there. I just knew Sheamus was on that bus with you and to be honest, I'd knock the dude out ten more times if that's what it took to find out the truth."

John looked at the ground, and then back up to Randy, "I had no idea you guys were hooking up."

"We aren't 'hooking up.' We're together," Randy said growing angry. "We're exclusive."

"Somebody needs to tell Sheamus that," John said giving Randy a frosty look. "Because as long as he's up for it, I'll keep banging him." He began walking towards to the arena.

Randy grabbed John by the arm and jerked him to a stop, "Listen you arrogant bastard, you will not continue 'banging him' as you so eloquently put it. He's mine."

Laughing, John pried Randy's fingers from his arm, "You heard him say it on the bus. Nobody owns him."

Randy gave John a rough shove, ready to throw down right in the parking lot, "Come on Cena! Say something else."

"Calm down, Randy," John reasoned with him. "You're problem isn't with me. It's with Sheamus."

Lowering his hands from their fighting position, Randy knew John was right. But he wanted to blame John. He hated being angry with Sheamus. They were getting closer and he cared for him; loved him. He wanted to blame anyone but Sheamus.

John stepped close to Randy; too close. "You know, you weren't exactly a bystander back there," John said brushing Randy's arm lightly. "I think my lips were wrapped around your cock and you definitely enjoyed every second of it. So be careful acting so innocent."

The comment made Randy blush. It was true. He had joined in and Cena had been a very pleasurable hook up.

John looked around for any prying eyes and felt safe enough to step to Randy, pressing his chest against to his, "I'm up for another meeting like that one anytime, day or night. It was hot as fuck. Or even if Sheamus isn't around, you're allowed to have fun, you know." John ran his hand down Randy's solid abs, "I know Sheamus likes to do all the fucking but I'm flexible, so maybe if you ever want to top for a change, we could meet up." John raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. He clapped Randy on the arm and turned for the arena.

Standing alone among the buses and vehicles, Randy's head was spinning. He was angry with John for interfering, but he'd just received a pretty tempting offer from a very hot individual. He watched John's ass as he headed in and couldn't help but consider but his offer.


	30. Chapter 30

After the show, Randy tracked Sheamus down and wanted to talk about the incident with John. He spoke quietly, avoiding any possibility of their conversation being overheard. "Why the hell did you hook up with him? And why did you act so cold about it? You're on and off. You make me crazy. And you act like you did nothing wrong."

Sheamus patiently waited for Randy to stop his rant. "I really can't talk about this," Sheamus told him. "I'm stressed. I'm sore and I'm tired. I refuse to discuss it tonight."

It infuriated Randy that Sheamus was so matter-of-fact and brisk about it. "How can you act like this? After the time we spent at your place."

"Not discussing it," Sheamus said firmly. "I'm going to my room and I'm sleeping. We will talk tomorrow." His voice softened, "I promise. I just have to rest." He patted Randy's shoulder, gathered his things and left.

_Alone in his room_

Randy was restless. He tried to sleep but couldn't. He was really horny and was aggravated that he didn't have Sheamus to play with. He had picked up his phone several times, his finger hovering over John's name in his contact list and then set the phone back down.

"Fuck it," Randy cursed and grabbed his phone. He chose John's name and sent the text that he was so unsure about:

_Did you mean it about hooking up anytime? It would be just me. No Sheamus_

Impatiently, Randy fidgeted, wanting to hear back from John. A few moments later, his phone chimed and grabbed it quickly to read the text:

_Absolutely I meant it. You want me to come to your room now?_

Randy replied:

_Yeah right now would be good. I'm really ready to go_

John quickly replied:

_I'm on my way in 5 min. You're going to cum so hard you won't be able to stand_

Reading that last text, Randy's cock was hard instantly. He let go of any reservations he had and was dying for John to get there. Randy jumped when there was a knock on the door. He looked out to see John's blue eyes and opened the door. John stepped in and the door closed behind him.  
John gave Randy a sexy smile, already removing his shirt, "You ready?"

_Readers: Yes I am leaving you hanging there. I am sorry. I am quite tired and don't like rushing a sex scene as they are my juicy favorite bits. I will update by Sunday._


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey," Randy laughed, grabbing John's arm. "You can slow down a little."

John was holding his shirt, "You want me to put this back on?" He winked at Randy and tossed it to the bed.

Randy felt awkward now that they were alone together. He thought he could hook up with John without Sheamus with no apprehension but now he felt guilty and nervous.

"Second thoughts?" John asked him softly, stroking Randy's chest slowly. He didn't wait for him to answer. John slid his hand under the hem of Randy's shirt and brushed across his abs. "You shouldn't feel guilty. You guys aren't exclusive, that's obvious. You should be free to have your own experiences." His palm was smoothing up Randy's abs to his chest, comforting.

Randy knew John was trying to use logic just to seduce him, but the logic made sense. He brushed off his guilt and turned on his sexy charm, "So John, you're saying you should be my 'experience', right?" He smiled at John and licked his lips. "Right?"

Looking down, John blushed, "Maybe. But you know I'm right. Why should you be alone, eating your heart out while Sheamus does everything he feels like doing?" He moved close to Randy and went for his lips.

When John captured his lips, Randy felt it deep within his system, turning him on. He liked that John was free-giving with kisses and warm and close to him. He grasped the back of John's neck and kissed him back, sinking his tongue into John's mouth. John returned the gesture by swiping his tongue against Randy's. He was easing Randy's shirt up, wanting to expose his sculpted chest. Randy broke away and allowed John to pull the shirt over his head. They pressed back together tightly, breathing heavily into the hot kiss. A low moan rose from Randy's throat.

John pulled away from him and started pushing down Randy's loose-fitting workout shorts. John went down to his knees as he pushed Randy's shorts to the floor. Randy stepped out of his shorts and John ran his hands up Randy's strong, muscular thighs. Randy was already hard and John licked the underside of his cock, making Randy moan.

"When's the last time you had your cock sucked good?" John asked Randy, looking up at him. "And I don't mean an impromptu threesome on a tour bus. I mean someone getting of their knees and making sure you're totally, completely pleased."

Swallowing hard, Randy whispered, "It's been awhile."

"Well get on the bed and relax," John told him, a sexy smile on his lips.

Randy eased back on the bed with his legs off the edge. John removed his own jeans and slipped in between Randy's thighs. Randy found it very hot that John was nude and on his knees just for him. Sheamus would never do that. Before he could have another thought, John engulfed his cock and he forgot any thoughts that he was having.

"Oh fuck," Randy moaned, lifting his hips slightly. His cock responded instantly to John's warm mouth, pre-cum leaking from the head. He felt John's tongue lapping it up and he proceeded down Randy's stiff dick. He took Randy in slowly, bouncing his head gently as he moved down the length. The sensation was amazing and by the time John reached Randy's thick base, Randy was moaning continually.

Expertly, John sucked Randy vigorously, not leaving an inch untouched. His hand was massaging Randy's balls; his other strong arm wrapped around Randy's big thigh holding him tightly so that Randy couldn't escape his hungry mouth. John pushed Randy close to the edge and then slowed down, making Randy squirm and whine. When Randy settled down, John would suck him hard and fast. Several times he pushed Randy close and then took away the pleasure.

"Is that driving you crazy?" John asked him in a mischievous voice.

"Oh fuck, you know it is," Randy said, frustrated.

"What do you want to do about it?" John asked while stroking Randy's scrotum.

Randy sat up and grasped John's face, "I'm gonna fuck you." He met John for a rough kiss, their lips grinding into each other. "Get up here."

John climbed onto the bed and Randy was quickly pushing him face down, grunting as he handled John roughly. John could feel all of Randy's frustrations coming forth and he liked having him take control and stop being weak. He suddenly jumped at the feeling of Randy pulling his cheeks apart and swiping his tongue across his puckered entrance.

"Oh god yeah," John pumped at the bed, out of his mind with lust. Randy continued slipping his tongue across John's entrance and started probing a bit, forcing his tongue into John's tight hole. Randy smacked John's ass cheek hard continuing to work his tongue against him. John moaned and Randy smacked his firm, round ass again. He tightly gripped John's cheek and squeezed, "This ass is begging to get fucked." John gasped. He did not expect Randy to be so bold and aggressive. Sheamus had stifled Randy's more masculine side and it was showing itself now.

Still squeezing John's ass, Randy reached for the nightstand where he'd strategically placed the lube before John's arrival. He coated his finger with the warming lube, large glops falling from his finger onto John's ass. He began rubbing at the tight entrance into John's body. His finger quickly found it's way inside and John was panting. Randy pushed slowly up John's hole, filling him with sticky lube as he went. He had John plowing into the bed with his solid cock. Randy slipped deep into John and withdrew slowly, repeating the motion over and over. John moaned hard when Randy pushed another slick finger up his ass. Randy worked John's hole thoroughly, excited to stretch it out and get his cock inside. He had forgotten how much he liked being buried in a guy until now. When he had John loose and ready, he slipped his fingers out and mounted John, pushing John's legs apart.

John began moaning even as Randy only pressed his cock against his entrance. Randy used the hand he wasn't propped up on to pull John's cheek over, making his hot hole easier to enter. He pushed his lube-slicked head into John.

"Fuck, this is tight," Randy said through clenched teeth. He pushed forward, feeling John's body open for his cock as he delivered every inch. He used a slow, non-stop motion and was deep inside John soon. "You like my cock?" Randy asked in a rough voice and smacked John's ass.

"Hell. Yes." John answered, loving the sensation of Randy's thickness filling him. He wanted Randy to start pumping but Randy stayed buried in John, letting him feel the size of his big cock. John moaned and squirmed.

Randy jerked one of John's big arms behind his back, "You want me to slam you?" He started slowly pumping into John.

With the first groan from John's throat, Randy began pumping him harder, pulling his cock back and pushing back in firmly. John's tight tunnel felt so good that Randy had to fight back the urge to cum. He wanted to fuck John for a long time. And he did.

With Randy inside him, pumping on and on, John's cock was about to burst. He wanted to jerk himself off so badly but Randy had him on top of his own dick, trapping it. As if he heard John's thoughts, Randy pulled out slowly and grabbed the front of John's thighs, "Get on your knees."

Up on his knees, John could reach his cock and started jerking it as Randy re-entered him. Randy fucked John hard and grunted with each thrust. Randy looked down at John's round ass and ran his palm across it, exhaling loudly. It made him pump harder. John was moaning loudly getting close to his orgasm. "Oh fuck, oh fuck," John groaned, pumping hard into his hand.

Hearing John get so turned on, it pushed Randy to cum. He pulled on John's hips and banged him hard. Randy grunted as he came into John. He unloaded hard and pumped into John until his cock couldn't handle anymore. John was coming as Randy did and he shook to an intense orgasm.

Randy pulled out and collapsed on his back, cursing. He was completely spent and totally satisfied. John turned over and rested on his back, still breathing heavily. He looked to Randy, "Give Sheamus some of that. He ain't going nowhere." He laughed a little and punched Randy playfully in the arm. "Seriously. That was amazing." He leaned over and kissed Randy softly. Randy kissed him back, loving the affection after the sex.

John lay back and scooted close to Randy, pulling the blanket of the bed over them both. Randy slipped an arm under John's head and both fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

In the early morning hours, Randy awoke to John stroking his dick. It felt good and he said nothing and allowed John to keep stroking him. John was close to his ear, "I want you to cum again."

John already had the lube and coated Randy's cock with the warm substance. He began working it in using the same stroking motion that had made Randy hard in his sleep. Randy took in a deep breath and let his legs relax and open; his hips involuntarily rising from the bed to meet John's hand.

John watched Randy's reactions in the dim light of the room and saw that he was very into the hand job. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed as John worked his cock. John sped up and saw the look on Randy's face get more intense. With his hand wrapped around Randy's dick, he let his free hand stroke Randy's balls. Randy was moaning now and writhing under John's touch. It was a very short journey from start to finish as Randy got off intensely. Hot seed covered John's hand and Randy's stomach. John retrieved a towel and returned. As Randy cleaned up, John gathered his clothing, "I need to go back to my room. I have to make sure all my things are together. The usual."

"Yeah, I understand. I actually need to set my clock," Randy sat up and reached for his phone.

"Okay, I'll see you later, right?" John stroked Randy's upper arm.

"Of course," Randy told John as he made his way to the door. John flipped off the bathroom light and left quietly. Randy lay back and was actually excited about hooking up with John another time.

He felt another sting of guilt as he thought of Sheamus. As much he enjoyed John's company, he would drop him instantly if things could be truly exclusive with Sheamus. He wished it had been Sheamus who stayed and slept with him awhile.

_Tuesday_

The day following Randy's encounter with John was the Smackdown taping. Randy hardly saw Sheamus at all. He saw him for just seconds in the locker room area but they didn't speak. Sheamus had a quick bit on the show and then left for his hotel room.

After his part on the show, Randy texted Sheamus asking if he wanted to hook up. Fucking John had turned on a switch in Randy that made him extremely horny. When Sheamus texted back that he was tired, Randy didn't believe it and went to his room.

Randy knocked on Sheamus' door and got no response and kept on until Sheamus jerked the door open, angrily. "What?"

Randy took in Sheamus' appearance. He was sweaty, his hair was everywhere and he was holding his shirt over his genitals. Randy sighed, "You're fucking someone?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Sheamus kept looking over his shoulder.

Inadvertently, Randy looked into the mirror on the closet door and saw Sheamus' girlfriend from Florida sitting on the bed. She noticed him too and quickly covered herself. Randy turned and walked away.

"Randy!" Sheamus whispered loudly. "Randy!" It bothered him to see Randy leave angry. Randy didn't turn back and Sheamus composed himself and returned to bed.

In his own room, Randy lay down feeling lonely. He was so tired. Tired of everything. He fell asleep in his clothes and barely pulled himself together the next day. He flew straight home to St. Louis.


	33. Chapter 33

_I am taking a break from this story and returned to my fic "Machine Head". It's basically the opposite of this story. Sheamus and Randy are very close but Randy causes problems and the relationship fails._

_If you did not read Machine Head, you can pick up here. Here' the backstory: Sheamus had minor injury and Randy came to visit while on suspension. They got together and found they had deep feelings for each other. They shared quite a few juicy sexual moments. However, Randy was apprehensive and kept engaging in disruptive behavior. Sheamus kicked him out at the end of the story. That was June 27, 2012, real time. I pick up here just after Summerslam '12 in real time. Enjoy. _

Search: Machine Head Is Back


	34. Chapter 34

_I deserted this story August '12 as I felt my ability to write it growing weaker and weaker. I re-read it and have renewed vigor though the __chapters may come slowly._

_To catch you up: Sheamus & Randy have a fling going – lots of sex, Sheamus is a jerk who is in denial about feelings for Randy and being truly gay, Randy loves Sheamus and told him so. Randy found Sheamus the next day banging John. It turned into a nice little threesome but when Sheamus gave Randy the brush-off, Randy hooked up with John and finally topped and got affection. Does he still love Sheamus? Of course. Last chapter, Randy finds Sheamus in bed with his girlfriend from Florida. Randy has stormed off with lots of questions. Did Sheamus invite her up? Is he trying to "un-gay" himself? Should Randy just hook up with John who does like him? (This story has no timeline with real life)_

_Welcome back to "Take A Gamble" _

"Why was she even there?" Randy complained as he paced back and forth in John Cena's living room. "Do you think he asked her to come up?"

"Dude, I don't know," John said as he sighed. "I don't care about that." He went up behind Randy and put his arms around the broad chest. "I wanna play with you."

"Now I get him fucking you," Randy continued, ignoring John. "He's kind of a whore and you're kind of a whore …"

"Whoa! What?" John was looking at Randy with wide eyes.

"Dude, you're a whore," Randy insisted. "Now, quit bugging me. I'm trying to figure this shit out. He fucked you because he's a whore and a homo even though he pretends not to be. But why her?"

John had plopped back down on the sofa and was flipping through channels on his large flatscreen. "Maybe he misses pussy. You think he's totally gay. Maybe you're the one in denial."

"Fuck you, John," Randy growled.

"That's what I'm askin' you for," John commented and threw a cushion at Randy. "Loosen up."

The feelings that Randy had for Sheamus had clouded his thoughts to the point that he had not realized what a jerk he was being to John. Here was John who liked him and offered him sexual pleasure he's been missing and he'd spent the entire day dwelling on Sheamus.

Randy turned slowly to John. "You say you want to get fucked?"

"I didn't stutter," John said and grinned, leaning back with his big arms behind his head.

It occurred to Randy how incredibly hot John was – those blue eyes and that grin not too mention that broad torso and those big, tasty arms. And it was all for Randy. He could just take control and ride that the rest of the day. He made his way to the stairs.

"Why don't you come up here and make me forget about Sheamus," Randy's voice was low and breathy. John followed him.

On the way to the bedroom, a trail of clothing marked the path they'd taken and inside the room, they were locked together tightly, kissing each other hard and passionately.

Both men were completely nude and both had impressive hard-ons. John was stroking Randy already.

"So what tricks do you have to take my mind off things?" Randy asked as he looked at John with narrowed eyes.

Instead of an answer, John gave Randy a hard shove onto the plush bed. Landing on his back, Randy quickly sat up wondering what John was about to do. He hoped John wasn't looking to top him because he really needed to fuck someone – hard.

"No worries," John soothed. "Scoot, scoot." He motioned Randy up the bed.

When Randy was lying back on the pillows, John crawled between his legs and began running his fingers down Randy's muscled thighs. John quickly regained his grasp on Randy's cock and stroked it slowly while watching Randy's face for signs of pleasure. It was instant and obvious as Randy closed his eyes and breathed deeply through parted lips.

John continued stroking manually and then ran his tongue across the swollen head, taking in Randy's pearly liquid. He then positioned his lips around the head and applied a little suction. Randy automatically raised his hips slightly and tried pushing his thick member deeper into John's mouth. Randy's very willing playmate allowed the intrusion and took the length of Randy's big cock into his mouth. He sucked at it hungrily, tasting all of the pulsing flesh.

John had Randy moaning within seconds as he allowed Randy to pump into his mouth as he pleased. Randy took advantage of the opportunity and fed John his cock in slow, deep thrusts.

"Goddamn, John, you're a fucking bottomless pit," Randy said through clenched teeth. John was taking his length without so much as a sound of struggle. It went smoothly into his mouth and across his tongue and made contact at the back of his throat.

The sheer lust was wearing Randy out and he slowed and settled and John took over by continuing to take Randy deep into his mouth while his fingers moved lightly across Randy's scrotum. John's tongue soon joined his fingers as they licked at Randy's swollen balls.

"Oh fuck," Randy cursed as John applied his soft tongue to the tender sac. "Mm," Randy sounded more as John moved further south, ready to give Randy some special oral attention.

John slipped his tongue against that void area between Randy's sac and his tight pucker, his fingers moved to Randy's firm cheeks and he spread them slightly. He ran his tongue across Randy's sensitive circle of muscle. Randy was almost coming off the bed the feeling was so intense and delightful.

As John further explored Randy's body, Randy encircled his own cock and began pumping it slowly, wanting the pleasure to last. He reached with his fingertips and brushed lightly across the top of John's head and then re-encircled himself, allowing John to lead him to ecstasy.

John made small light circles and closed in to the entrance point of Randy's hairfree private area. Like John and Sheamus, Randy also made sure that every inch of his body was clean and pleasant for a partner to enjoy. John slipped the tip of his tongue against he ring of muscle and pushed just inside. Randy couldn't control the involuntary lift of his pelvis. John's strong arms pushed Randy's hips flat and continued slipping his tongue in and out; warm and wet. Randy was breathing in ragged gasps and pumping his cock hard. He could barely speak, but said, "Do you want me to finish like this?"

John pulled away for a moment. "If it makes you feel good, then yes."

"It makes me feel really fucking good."

"Then let me eat you until you fucking explode," John replied smoothly and went back to making Randy moan and jerk.

John did an amazing job of rimming Randy and plunged his tongue in deep, loving how much Randy responded. He set a pace and depth and fucked Randy's tightness with his tongue until Randy was panting.

With John going down on him like that and his own hand working his cock, Randy was getting off before he meant to. But it felt so good.

"Oh fuck," Randy moaned loudly and followed that with several loud grunts as his cock jerked in his hand, his jizz poured forth and splashed his abs.

Like the whore that Randy had said he was, John was there instantly, lapping up Randy's mess.

"Damn," Randy hissed when John flicked his tongue across the sensitive head. "Fuck, John, you spoil a guy." Randy relaxed onto the bed. John was soon beside him and Randy found himself putting an arm around John and pulling him close.


	35. Chapter 35

Several days at Cena's had been pleasant enough for Randy. Their time not in the bedroom was enjoyable but their time in bed had been explosive. Some of the sinful things that John had allowed Randy to do to his body were beyond Randy's wildest fantasies.

A particular shower experience had brought Randy to a screaming orgasm. John had urged Randy to be as rough as he wanted and Randy had literally choked out the big Massachusetts-native with his strong, tattooed arm while fucking him against the shower wall. When John had a brutal orgasm with Randy's arm still clenched around his throat, he'd lost consciousness. Randy had let him slide down the wall gently and onto the shower floor. Randy, throwing all caution away, had fucked John's lifeless body until he blew his load, seeing a few stars himself.

Randy was impressed with John's insane lust for rockstar sex. John liked fucking like he was a Hollywood coke-addict minus the drugs. God knows he didn't need them with the kind of highs he liked to achieve.

Randy almost laughed when John had said, "We did things today that have killed movie stars." But it was a true statement. John seemed to have no limits when it came to giving it up to Randy. He was a hardcore bottom but still a masculine, confident man. Randy found that incredibly sexy.

But still burning in his mind and surging throughout his body every time he fucked John was Sheamus. Sheamus - beautiful body, sexy accent, amazing cock – all still turning Randy on. And Sheamus – secretly sweet, kind and sentimental – still in Randy's heart.

And Randy knew all to well that his Irish delight was right there in Tampa. So one night when John was deep asleep, Randy gave in to his feelings and urges and left the house. He wrote John a quick note saying that he apologized but had to return to St. Louis immediately. His rental car, however, never headed for the airport but to the villa-home that Sheamus lived in in another part of Tampa.


	36. Chapter 36

All was quiet and dark at the Spanish-style home and rather than knock, Randy produced a key. Sheamus had given it to him once when Randy had gone for dinner to bring back while Sheamus did phone interviews. Sheamus had either forgotten about the key or didn't mind Randy having it. Randy entered and the alarm system control center began beeping loudly. Randy quickly punched in the code to disarm the system before the main alarm woke up Sheamus, and the entire neighborhood. That number sequence he learned by watching Sheamus key it in himself and Randy sighed with relief when he found that Sheamus had not changed it.

Randy paused for a moment, realizing that he was breaking the law but he pushed the thought aside and pulled the door quietly shut behind him and reset the alarm. He crept to the kitchen and then to the door that opened onto the garage. He flipped on the lights to find Sheamus' SUV to be the only vehicle occupying the space.

Then, Randy crept towards the master bedroom, not sure exactly what he planned on doing. He peered in and alone and asleep was his weakness, his guilty pleasure, his love, Sheamus. The TV was on but the sound was off and the flickering lights from it lapped across the body of his estranged lover. The sheet was pulled temptingly low; short, soft ginger hairs showing just above the top of the sheet.

Unaware of his actions, Randy was rubbing his growing cock while taking in the long, strong body stretched out on the bed. Randy was jolted and let out a small cry when the cobalt blue eyes of his dream guy suddenly opened.

"Well, looks like my lost pup has found his way home," Sheamus said casually and somewhat sexy. He propped up on one arm and asked with a brow raised, "Get tired of playin house with Cena?"

Randy stood silent – stunned, frightened and embarrassed as Sheamus reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"So, you broke into me house," Sheamus mused and laughed low in his throat.

"I, uh, I just …," Randy could not form a sentence.

"I know what you're after," Sheamus told him in a breathy voice. He pulled the sheet down to show Randy his thick, fully erect cock. He grasped the large member and looked down at it and then back at Randy. "It's this, right?"

Randy thought about lying or just running away from the whole scene but instead he simply said, "Yeah."

Sheamus scooted over a bit and smoothed his hand across the bed, a welcoming gesture. Immediately, Randy stripped and got into bed. Sheamus was on Randy instantly, smashing his lips to Randy's – rough and savage. Randy relished it and opened his mouth, willingly accepting Sheamus' probing tongue.

Sheamus broke the kiss and began to kiss down Randy's neck. "Get tired of being boss?" he said into Randy's ear. Randy knew exactly what Sheamus meant and didn't answer. He wasn't sure that he was tired of topping but just tired of John.

"I knew ya'd come back," Sheamus whispered roughly. He pumped his cock against Randy's thigh. "Couldn't live without this, could ya?"

Randy gulped as Sheamus' demanding presence overtook him. "I guess not," he answered quietly.

"I guess not," Sheamus reiterated and covered Randy's neck with hot, hungry kisses. He could feel Randy melting under him, wanting him, needing to get fucked by him.

"Oh fuck," Randy moaned when Sheamus found his rigid penis and began stroking it. He relaxed against the pillow, loving the sensation of Sheamus' weight against him and his large hand gripping the erection.

Sheamus pressed close to Randy's ear and darted out with the tip of his tongue, barely catching the lobe. "Ya want to get fucked by me?" Sheamus asked him in a lustful tone. "Hmm, Randy? Ya want my cock?"

"Fuck yeah," Randy replied, rocking his hips slightly and so ready to get laid.

"You're certainly in demand tonight in Tampa," A voice said from the door and John made his way toward the bed stripping himself of his shirt as he walked.

Randy's eyes grew wide. "What the fuck?" He barely managed to get out.

"You could come up with a better lie than you needed to go to St. Louis," John said shaking his head and looking amused. "There aren't any flights leaving this time of night." He slipped out of the rest of his clothing and slid into bed beside Randy.

Sheamus had never even looked up and was working on Randy's neck with rough kisses and stinging bites. After John had settled beside Randy, he rose up and told Randy, "Oh yeah. John called and I invited him over." He looked at John and they shared a smirk.

_Earlier, John had awoken as Randy closed the door, leaving John behind with the ridiculous note. Right away, John phoned Sheamus and warned him that Randy was most certainly on his way._

_Sheamus had just laughed and said, "Let him come on. Fuck, you should too."_

_Not about to pass on another hot threesome, John had come over and used a key that Sheamus kept hidden outside. Sheamus had given him the alarm code as well. In his state of lust, Randy never heard the alarm panel downstairs beep a few times. _

And now John was tight against his runaway playmate pushing against him with a throbbing erection and leaning in to kiss him. Randy's head was spinning but he didn't stop John from kissing him deeply – he savored it and pushed at John's tongue with his own. Sheamus was pressed close to his other side, still stroking Randy's now-leaking cock and covering his neck with slow, lusty kisses. Sheamus moved down Randy's body and ran his tongue lightly up the underside of Randy's hardness, making him shudder.

"John, this is more your area of expertise," Sheamus teased and coaxed John away from Randy's mouth and instead to his throbbing manhood. John went down on Randy like a pro, sucking and slurping, taking all of Randy's impressive length. Randy writhed and moaned, pushing gently at John's head. Sheamus lay beside them, slowly stroking his own cock and watching the hot show before him.

Randy let out a yelp as John suddenly ripped with mouth his away. Randy opened his eyes to find Sheamus tugging at John and stealing him away to have John blow him instead of Randy. Sheamus only smirked at Randy as John went all the way down on his cock, John's nose bumping against the soft ginger pubes.

"Yeah? Okay," Randy remarked and got out of bed. Sheamus was about to protest and call Randy back but Randy made his way around to the nightstand on the other side of Sheamus. He rummaged through the drawer and found a bottle of warming lube.

Randy got behind John who was on his knees sucking Sheamus deliciously. Randy soaked his own fingers in lube and started persistently stroking at John's tight entrance. Like a domino effect, John moaned and Sheamus followed, the vibrations from John's throat rocking his cock. Randy quickly had two fingers deep inside John's very willing body. He stroked John's tight walls finding the hot spot that made John moan like a whore.

It was obvious that John was more than ready for Randy to fill him up and he pushed his ass higher, letting Randy know that he wanted everything Randy had to give. As he slid easily into John's snug space, Randy was already moaning as fiercely as if he were getting off. The whole sexy, chaotic scene was getting to him – Sheamus getting blown by John, John working his own cock and John's tight opening swallowing his cock whole. Randy was in ecstasy. He fucked John with every bit of strength, banging hard into John's sensitive prostate gland. John was so hot that he'd stopped sucking Sheamus and just let the pleasure of Randy's thick cock wash over him in waves. Not one to be left out, Sheamus scooted away from John and slipped down the bed beside Randy. Without so much as asking, Sheamus literally pulled Randy out of John and replaced him with his own cock. John nearly lost it, feeling the exchange of his two hot lovers.

Stunned, Randy allowed Sheamus to fuck John for a few moments and then he returned the rude favor, jerking Sheamus backwards making his cock pop from John's slick opening. Roughly, Randy resumed his position and fucked John hard and swiftly. When Sheamus moved towards him, Randy expected another cock-blocking move but instead Sheamus snatched the lube still gripped in Randy's hand. Sheamus lubed his own cock even more than it already was and poured a glop against Randy's entrance. He went straight in with his cock, forgoing any fingering or stretching. Randy inhaled sharply at the sudden girth spreading him wide but he found it so hot and within moments, he was relishing Sheamus' slow deep thrusts. Randy began fucking John in time with the strong pace that Sheamus had established on him.

"Goddamn," Sheamus breathed, tense and turned on by the amazing fuck train taking place on his bed. He gripped Randy's hips tightly; pressing his thumbs in so deeply that Randy was left with prints on his skin.

The bed creaked a bit under the 700 plus pounds on it at the moment as the guys worked each other in one way or another. Randy had reached under John and was jacking him off. John could feel the double impact thrusts into his body and thought he might get fucked through the mattress. He didn't give a damn.

Randy began losing control first as Sheamus pounded him and John's tight ass gripped him. The sensation was making him dizzy with pleasure. He began grunting loudly and came hard, filling John with his potent seed. Almost immediately after Randy had gotten off, Sheamus had pulled out and jerked Randy away from John, making John yelp in surprise and at the sudden burn at his opening. Sheamus practically growled and flipped a willing John onto his back. Sheamus shoved his cock into John, forcing Randy's cum out. The sight was a dirty, sexy mess. Sheamus banged John hard and fast and John was jacking himself vigorously, the veins on his neck stood out as he tensed for an orgasm.

A loud cry tore from John's throat as he pumped his cock, his thick cum coated his hand and ripped abs. Sheamus grunted loud and rough and his body shuddered, as he got off hard inside of John. It was the second time in minutes that John had been used as a dumping ground for sticky jizz and he fucking loved it.

Later in the night, all three slept soundly; John in the guest room and Randy at Sheamus' side in the master suite. Before drifting off, Randy had wondered if the sun would rise on a completely awkward situation. He was too tired to worry and decided that tomorrow would take care of itself.


	37. Chapter 37

Randy had feared that waking to the daylight and facing Sheamus and John would be difficult and uncomfortable. As it turned out, he awoke to an empty house. He looked to see that both John's and Sheamus' vehicles were gone.

He was pissed off that they'd taken off to God knows where and left him alone. He found coffee, fresh and still hot on the maker. He poured a cup and sat down to wrap his head around all that had transpired.

Last night had been this delicious yet reckless experience. He really only wanted Sheamus but damn, if taking on both Sheamus and John wasn't the hottest thing on the planet. Here it was, barely eight o'clock and Randy's dick was getting stiff thinking about the pure lust of the threesome – all shining with sweat, entangled, mouths and lips and hands all over each other.

"Fuck," Randy said out loud in the empty kitchen. He couldn't stop himself from pressing his palm firmly across his fully erect penis. He really wanted to relief the pressure now filling is balls.

He thought about Sheamus and what he would do. Randy knew full well that Sheamus would just rub one out without a second thought. Randy looked around Sheamus' empty house again muttered, "When in Rome …"

He left the kitchen and headed for the master bath. He turned the multiple jets on full blast and the temperature up high. Soon he was naked and enveloped by the steamy air. His sculpted body was shiny as water droplets covered him. He ran his hand across his firm abs and down to his cock. He played gently for a bit, running his fingers the length of his hard member, barely grazing the skin, teasing himself, getting more and more turned on. He reached for the shampoo the closest thing to lube and the most gentle cleanser in the shower. He covered his hand and began massaging himself, the feeling was intense. He allowed low moans to echo slightly in the shower. With each thrust up, he slipped his thumb lightly across the head and each time it brought him closer to coming.

Outside the shower, Sheamus stood in the doorway, delighting in the sound of Randy's self pleasure. He slipped off his clothes and called out, "I'm home." He heard Randy gasp in surprise. Sheamus continued, " Can I join you?"

"Um, I guess," Randy answered feeling a little embarrassed. "I was just, ya know."

Sheamus stepped inside the shower with Randy. "Just jerking off? I heard," Sheamus teased him. "That's the hottest thing I've ever heard."

He moved close to Randy and went after his neck, his lips roughly sucking at Randy's moist, hot skin. Without a word, Sheamus pushed Randy's hand away and picked up where Randy had left off, stroking him nice and slow and firmly. Randy was immediately melting and fell back against the wall to support his weakening body. Sheamus stepped close to him, putting his free hand beside Randy's head on the tile of the shower. He continued pumping Randy and keeping him quite cornered. The situation turned Randy on immensely. He was very surprised when Sheamus took his lips in a scorching kiss. It wasn't gentle but wasn't rough. It was just deep and passionate. The harder Sheamus kissed Randy; angling his head to taste Randy's lips, the harder and faster he jerked the firm cock. When Sheamus broke the kiss, he gazed at Randy, lusting after him.

"Oh damn," Randy barely whispered. "I'm about to cum."

In yet another wonderful moment of surprise, Sheamus dropped to his knees and began sucking Randy swiftly, still pumping the base of the throbbing cock with his hand. It was seconds and Randy popped like a cork, his cum filling Sheamus' mouth. He thought he'd slide right down the wall and collapse as Sheamus lapped the last of the juices. Sheamus could feel Randy's spent body began to fall and caught him around he waist with strong arms. He stood and faced Randy and there was a somewhat smitten look on his face as if, right then, Randy was his favorite guy in the world. He pecked Randy on the lips and got out of the shower to towel off. Randy recovered from the heavenly climax and showered. When he came out, Sheamus was dressed, wearing jeans and tee.

"That was pretty amazing," Randy told him.

Sheamus seemed to have gone back into his protective shell and said, "Don't mention it. Seriously, just don't."

"Um, okay," Randy stammered. "So, we going in the gym today?"

"Already went," Sheamus retorted as he slipped his motorcycle-style boots on. "Me and John hit it early this morning while you slept. We went to his gym."

"You have a nice one right here," Randy was trying to compliment Sheamus.

"Yeah, but I wanted to go to his place. It's a great atmosphere. Don't be so clingy."

Randy was annoyed. "I wasn't being clingy, I was just saying …" He trailed off.

"Yeah, gotcha," Sheamus was up and looking in the mirror. "So I have stuff to do. You wanna kinda shove off?"

"You're kicking me out," Randy asked while laughing a little. Until he saw that Sheamus was serious.

"Dude, where am I supposed to go?" Randy was hurt and angry.

"Back to John's? Home? Hell, I don't know," Sheamus looked at Randy like he was a pest.

"You don't care if I go back to John's?" Randy was fuming inside. Sheamus was willing to just send him back to another guy.

Sheamus shrugged. "That's where you were."

"Okay," Randy replied in an icy tone. "I'll get my clothes on and get out."

Sheamus was leaving the room and called back, "Lock the door and set the alarm. I know you know how."

"Nice," Randy said sarcastically to the empty room. He heard the SUV start and then pull away from the house. He took his time getting dressed, trying to decide what to do. He knew that he had to return to John's for his things. But he was definitely heading to St. Louis that afternoon. He wanted to leave Tampa far behind.


	38. Chapter 38

Randy banged on John's door, still angry with Sheamus and none to pleased with John. When John opened the door, Randy pushed past him roughly and headed straight to the bedroom for his things. John was right on his heels.

"What the hell?" John seemed perplexed by Randy's demeanor.

"Are you serious?" Randy answered, growing even angrier. "What was that shit last night? You deciding to 'warn' Sheamus and then come over like a damn slut and move in on him."

"I acted like a slut?" John was close to laughing. "You snuck out of my house to go fuck him." John continued, "And do I have to remind you that you were totally into both of us?"

His eyes narrowed, Randy turned to John. "You know I care for him, so yeah, I left the house to see him. But as far as this business with both of you, I wish it never happened."

"Damn then, stay in denial. You were totally into it," John said and walked away.

Randy threw his luggage down; it's contents spilling out and went after John. He grabbed John's arm and when John turned to him, Randy punched hard, splitting John's lip.

Blood poured from John's mouth and he looked at Randy with disbelief. John sucked his lip a bit, the coppery taste filling his mouth. "Feel better?"

John's casual attitude made Randy furious and he shoved John hard almost pushing him to the floor. John's sturdy frame didn't go down and he just chuckled. "You're pissed at the wrong guy, Randy."

"Don't fucking tell me how I feel," Randy snapped and grabbed John's t-shirt and slammed him hard against the wall. How did Randy feel? Love, hate, jealousy, pleasure, pain. He was overwhelmed.

John was staring back at him, making no move to get away. He looked perhaps a bit shocked by Randy's behavior and of course, he was bleeding but otherwise his blue eyes were pools of lust.

"Fuck," Randy growled and he overtook John's mouth in a rough kiss. He could taste John's blood but he didn't give a damn. It occurred to him that the kiss might be hurting John but he pressed his lips even harder to John's. Randy angled his right and left, scooping kisses from John's lips. John was returning the kiss hungrily. Their tongues grazed against each other.

In seconds, Randy was grabbing at John's shirt, yanking it off quickly. He pushed his own over his head and threw it to the floor. He pulled John's firm body tightly to his own and returned to kissing John deeply. John's fingers were already working the fly of Randy's jeans; greedily reaching for the hard cock trapped inside. John was quickly stroking Randy's length.

Roughly breaking the kiss, Randy pulled back and barely glanced at John's face. He just pushed down firmly on John's shoulders and uttered, "Do it."

And John did it. He was on Randy's cock immediately, sucking it, taking it deeply into his mouth. Randy groaned from above and pumped forward. "Oh fuck," Randy growled. "Yeah, fucking suck me."

Unlike Randy, John wasn't caught in some emotionally charged relationship. He liked Sheamus. He liked Randy. He liked having both at the same time but he could live without either. So as Randy used him to relief his pent up anger and pain, John just enjoyed the sexual contact. He was counting on getting fucked and if it made Randy feel better, then great but if it didn't, John wasn't going to worry about that.

It didn't take long for John's prediction to be proven. After sucking Randy for several moments, Randy was jerking at his arm. "Get up," Randy said forcefully. John followed Randy to the bedroom. Randy was stripping himself and John followed. Randy had John in another forceful liplock, again tasting blood and getting off on it. He grabbed John's round ass, squeezing painfully tight. He was walking John backwards to the end of the bed and then broke the kiss abruptly. He roughly turned John to face the bed. "Bend over," Randy snapped and pushed John at the same time.

John landed on his big chest with a grunt and already Randy was behind him kneading his cheeks. John could hear Randy's ragged breath full of anger and full of lust too. He smirked knowing that Randy felt so in control. Randy's thick fingers were quickly at his entrance, pushing in with only saliva to make things smoother. That was okay with John. He was already turned on and relaxed as Randy fucked him with two fingers.

"Damn," Randy whispered roughly and was pushing his cock into John's ready body. He was soon balls deep and breathing heavily. John was already stroking his own cock underneath him and moaning. Randy fucked him hard and grunted with every thrust. God, how Randy wanted to fuck Sheamus like this – hard and make him feel it. With the vision of the man he both loved and hated in his mind, Randy was shaking hard and about to cum. He growled, "Fuck! Fuck." And got off so hard, slamming into John. Hearing Randy's intense release made John jerk his own cock to an orgasm and he went weak. Randy pulled out, leaving John a heap on the bed and went to the master bath for a shower.

When he emerged, John was nowhere to be seen. Randy quickly got his things together and headed for the airport. He had no idea if he could even get a flight but he wanted to get away right then and not a moment later.

_Outside_

Soaking up sun beside the pool, John heard Randy's car drive away. "Poor boy," John said shaking his head. "Just won't learn." He took a sip of beer and lay back on the chaise lounge and closed his eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

Had Randy been paying attention and not in such a haze of anger, he'd have noticed he actually met Sheamus' Range Rover on the street. As Randy was leaving to get away from the chaos of Tampa, Sheamus was coming to John's to see him. He'd decided that kicking Randy out was rather cruel and, to be honest, he'd like to see what might happen if the three were together again. Sheamus didn't even know what Randy's rental car looked like and he paid no attention to the sedan as it passed by.

Sheamus parked in John's driveway and looked around for a rental car. He wasn't sure if Randy was still there. He texted John:

_You home? I'm here_

A reply came quickly:

_At the pool. Use garage, unlocked_

"Which fuckin garage?" Sheamus mused and laughed to himself. He assumed that John meant the garage attached to house rather than the ones housing John's prized cars.

Sheamus went through the dark garage and out the back onto John's green lawn adorned with Floridian plants. As he approached the pool, where John had music going, he suddenly cursed. "Holy fuck." His brows raised and he immediately felt movement in his jeans.

John was lying on a chaise lounge, completely nude, his body shining with tanning oil. He had his big, muscular arms propped under his head. His chest looked so wide and inviting as the sun shone down on him. John had no problem showing off his thick penis and even soft, it looked scrumptious to Sheamus.

A shadow fell over John and he opened his eyes. "What's up?" He said grinning, knowing that Sheamus was looking him over thoroughly.

Standing over John, Sheamus was looking quite good too. He was wearing stylishly ripped jeans, a tight white t-shirt, chic sunglasses and a flatcap, which his hair peeked out from under. "I came to make nice with Randy."

"Yeah? You're too late," John replied to him. "He ran off all pissed just a few minutes ago."

Sheamus slumped into a chair and put one big leg on the arm of another. "What'ya do to him? Refuse to fuck him." Sheamus smirked.

John sat up and threw a towel across his waist. He knew that he was driving Sheamus crazy lying there nude. "Actually, I did fuck him," John said with a grin. "But he still got pissed."

"He's such a slut. He acts like he's a choirboy and were the sinners 'round here." Sheamus grabbed a beer from the ice chest. "He's a hot choirboy though."

"That, he is," John agreed. "Fine looking young man." He grinned at Sheamus knowing they both thought Randy was a hot piece of ass.

"You're lookin kinda fine yourself today, John," Sheamus flirted. "You know you're glad I caught ya sunbathin out here."

"I knew you'd like the view," John winked. "Wanna go for a dip? It's sunny but you won't turn to toast right off." John grinned at Sheamus and that was all the prodding Sheamus needed.

Sheamus pulled his t-shirt off revealing his sculpted chest and John licked his lips unaware he'd done so. Sheamus made quick work of removing the rest of his clothing and tossed his flatcap on the chair with his other things. He stepped into the pool at the shallow end and waded in slowly, water covering his nude body as he walked forward.

John got up to join Sheamus in the pool. He couldn't help but think that Sheamus was looking hot as hell – his alabaster muscles looking a bright gold as the sun lit his complexion. His hair was a sexy mess as if he'd just had a marathon fuck session and he was still wearing the dark sunglasses.

"You look cool," John complimented. "I like the shades, man." Rather than wading in slowly, John plunged into the deep end. He surfaced at the end of the pool and bobbed while holding onto the edge. "Come on already," John called out.

Sheamus dove under and swam the length of the pool surfacing near John. His glasses fogged up and he removed them and sat them on the edge of the pool. He smiled at John. Although the shades were very cool, John was glad to see those bright eyes.

"C'mere," Sheamus whispered as he motioned with his index finger for John to come closer. John closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Sheamus' neck. He kissed him hard and pushed his body tightly to Sheamus' and was welcomed by a tight embrace from the Irishman. Sheamus moaned quietly as John planted kisses across his neck and sternum.

John pulled away slightly and looked Sheamus deeply in the eyes. "I know you don't do heavy kissing but can you? I mean just this time. I really like kissing," John asked smiling a bit.

Even though deep intense kissing made Sheamus feel too involved for some reason, he relented. John was more in control of his emotions than Randy was. "Okay," Sheamus agreed rather easily.

Inside, John's stomach did a flip. He wanted so badly to kiss the pink lips of the tall redhead. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Sheamus'. The sensation was amazing and he began kissing Sheamus more deeply, parting his lips. Their tongues met and both were breathing heavily. Sheamus had a large palm behind John's head pulling him into the kiss and John's hand was against Sheamus' jaw.

It felt a little too intense for Sheamus and found himself wanting to pull back but it felt so good. It was nice to not always be tearing into another guy and then leaving him without a care. Kissing John made him feel vulnerable and he decided to go with that feeling for a while. He didn't fight back when John pushed him against the wall of the pool and took a more dominant stance. And he enjoyed the deep, lusty kiss that John was planting on his mouth.

Things quickly got more heated as the two angled their heads back and forth, making the kiss more intense. Sheamus was solid as rock between his thighs and he could feel John's hard member pushing against his leg. John returned to his neck and whispered in his ear, "You're a little sweet when you allow yourself to be."

John's whispers raised Sheamus' pale skin to goosebumps and he let a moan escape his lips. John's fingertips slipped down the large, pale torso and encircled Sheamus' cock, gripping it gently and pumping slowly.

"Mm, you like that big guy?" John said in a low sexy tone against Sheamus' ear and he was on Sheamus' mouth again, taking him in another hot kiss. John could feel Sheamus melting before him.

The combination of the warm sun, the gentle lapping of the water and John's incredible kisses had Sheamus relaxed and more turned on than he'd been in a while. He found himself becoming more and more enveloped by the warm feelings throughout his body. When John broke the kiss, Sheamus still had closed eyes and was breathing hard. John took advantage and kissed Sheamus again; several times. Each time, Sheamus seemed more into the moment.

Although he hadn't planned to say it, John said quietly, "I want to be inside you." Before Sheamus could protest, John quieted him with a kiss. He broke away and continued in a sexy, soothing tone. "I know you'll like it. I'll make you cum so damn hard." John watched Sheamus' brow furrow and saw him blow a small breath of air from his parted lips. "Do you want to?" John was hoping that the moaning, turned-on Sheamus in front of him would relent.

Sheamus opened his eyes halfway and looked intently at John. "Okay," he answered quietly. He allowed John to turn him towards the edge of the pool. He moaned as John stroked his cock more vigorously and peppered his shoulders with warm kisses. John slipped away from the rigid penis making Sheamus groan, and then found his tight pucker. John rubbed persistently against the opening and began sliding a finger inside. He got deep into Sheamus and massaged across his sensitive bundle of nerves. John could feel him loosen with each stroke and savored the soft moans coming from Sheamus' throat.

"I could make you cum right now," John offered. "Or do you want my cock?"

"Fuck me, definitely," Sheamus groaned. He grunted as John penetrated him with another finger. It had been a long time since Sheamus had been on the receiving end of a fuck but his body was opening easily. He wanted it bad. He wanted John's cock filling him and tapping his prostate gland.

He gasped as he felt John's thick penis pushing into him. John was moving in slowly and had resumed stroking Sheamus' throbbing cock. "Oh damn," Sheamus breathed.

The thrusts began slow and quickly accelerated to swift, hard strokes that made Sheamus groan as he held onto the pool edge with both hands, his knuckles turning white.

"Fuck yeah," John said through clenched teeth. "Fuck, you feel good." John pounded hard into Sheamus, already on the verge of getting off. It wasn't just that Sheamus was tight as hell; it was that he'd allowed John to top him. It might only happen one time and John wanted to savor it. Sheamus moaned hard and backed up into John wanting to take all of the big cock offered to him.

As Sheamus got louder, John got closer but he wanted Sheamus to climax first. He continued the rhythmic stroking of Sheamus' cock and continued hitting that sweet spot inside of his body. "You wanna cum?" John whispered roughly.

"Fuck yeah," Sheamus moaned. His breath came in ragged bursts and he pumped into John's fist. He groaned loudly as he came, the orgasm was bliss. He felt light-headed.

John pumped to fierce climax and filled Sheamus before pulling out and leaning against the back of the pool beside the panting redhead. John ran his hand across Sheamus' strong shoulder. "You good?"

"Oh hell yes," Sheamus told him, breaking into a grin. "That was fuckin hot, John." And he meant it. He was glad he'd decided to give in and let John take control. He had an intense orgasm and no regrets but Randy certainly did not need to know. If it came to light that John, who'd been playing bitch for both guys, had managed to get into Sheamus; Randy would be beyond furious.

"I can't believe that just happened," John said as he climbed out of the water. "What gives?"

"I don't know," Sheamus replied quietly. "I mean I actually like it but not with Randy."

"Why not? What's the difference?"

"You know, sometimes I want Randy, well, too much so I have to keep a distance."

"You want him? Like a boyfriend?" John asked tilting his head.

"Something like that," Sheamus muttered. "Just forget it though."

But it was exactly like that. Sheamus did want Randy "like a boyfriend" but the price of settling for life as a gay man and not having a family was too high. He wanted kids and he wanted to fit in with everybody else.

"Anyway, I'm just a little bi not gay," Sheamus added without looking at John. Silently, John raised his brows and smirked. Sheamus was in deep denial.


	40. Chapter 40

_I have ignored this story for almost 2 weeks, very sorry. Here's a little something to keep you warmed up for a day or so. _

_Last chapter: Randy left John's house pissed off with the world – he's banging Sheamus and John and they're banging each other as soon as Randy leaves. Unfortunately, it hurts Randy's feelings to not have just one serious boyfriend while the other two are happy with casual sex. Of course, it doesn't stop Randy from doing it too._

"You motherfuckers never cease to amaze me," Randy growled shaking his head. He was parked behind Sheamus' Range Rover in John's driveway. He estimated he'd been gone for only half an hour or a bit longer and already John had Sheamus over.

After Randy had headed for the airport, he'd realized that no one had forced him into this predicament with Sheamus and John. He had certainly been into it every time he'd slept with either of them or both. He was returning to John's to try and talk things out. Of course when he saw that Sheamus was already at John's place, he remembered that talking wasn't how those two sluts worked.

Randy was ready for whatever awaited him and got out his car, slamming the door hard behind him. He was ready to fight and jerked his t-shirt off on the way through the garage. He was wearing only designer jeans that hugged his ass. When he emerged from the garage into the sunny back lawn, he heard the sounds of laughter; and he headed for the pool.

He walked up from behind and saw John lying on a chaise with a towel wrapped around his waist and Sheamus was sitting at a poolside table under an umbrella wearing just jeans and his sunglasses. Both were several beers in from what Randy could tell with all the laughing and talking loudly. They weren't touching each other but Sheamus had wet hair and Randy wondered what had happened in his short absence.

Sheamus noticed Randy first, "Well look at this. Young Randy has returned home after all."

With narrowed eyes, Randy looked at Sheamus and didn't speak. John rose up and turned around, "I thought you were running off to St. Louis. Change of heart?" He was laughing, unable to stifle it in drunken amusement.

"He got horny on the way to the airport," Sheamus chimed in. Sheamus sarcastically pretended to be hurt, grabbing his heart when Randy flipped him the bird.

Randy shifted his Viper-stare between the two of them. He finally settled on John. "I came to talk to you." He turned swiftly to Sheamus, "Not you."

Sheamus shrugged and took another drink of beer. He noticed Randy glaring him. "Whuh? I'm not leavin. I was here first."

"John, will you come in the house then?" Randy ignored Sheamus as he spoke. But Sheamus had no intentions of staying out of the conversation. "Just say what ya came to say, Randy. Stop actin so pathetic."

"Fuck you, Sheamus. Why are you even here? What's been going on?" Randy was growing angry.

"We were swimming. Calm down," John spoke up.

"We were fuckin," Sheamus corrected.

"Damn man," John growled, giving Sheamus an angry look.

Randy closed his eyes and set his jaw. "Do you two ever stop fucking? Goddamn sluts."

"Us?" John sat up on the lounge chair suddenly. "You're just as bad or worse. You fuck him, you fuck me, and you've fucked us both at the same time. And we're sluts?" John gave a short laugh of disgust. "Who did you fuck today Randy?"

Sheamus was listening intently to the conversation between his two lovers. Randy stammered, "I'm not talking about just today . . ."

"Who did you fuck today?" John pressed.

"You. Okay?" Randy relented. He was turning red with embarrassment.

"That's after gettin blown by me," Sheamus joined in. "Yeah? You were wankin it in my shower and I caught ya . . ."

"Okay, yes, you blew me," Randy wanted him to shut up. "And then I came here and I fucked John. I'm the jerk. I'm the slut. Just what-fucking-ever," Randy turned away and headed back to the garage.

"Wanna a beer?" John called after him, stifling laughter.

"Yeah, come grab a beer and take a sun," Sheamus pressed.

"Take a sun?" John asked, titling his head.

"Oh, like sun bathe," Sheamus explained. John shook his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah come take a sun with me," John called. Again he was laughing. His beers had gone to his head quickly.

"Fuck you both," Randy yelled back.

"If you mean that, then definitely come back," John called.

"Please," Sheamus chimed in. "Let me suck that cock again for ya."

John spit beer out when Sheamus called out the dirty offer. Randy didn't turn back. "Fine bitch, I'll suck John's." He tackled John playfully and both were buzzed and laughing. The chaise lounge collapsed and both went into new fits of laughter.

It crossed Randy's mind that the two sounded like they were having so much fun. Why couldn't he be like them and just take things easy without getting emotional.

_Continued … within a day, I promise. Especially to Roman lol_


	41. Chapter 41

_Excuse any errors, you guys. I'm really tired and about to sleep. I proof-read as best I could. :) X T L. :)_

_Still poolside at John's. Sheamus and John are goofing off and Randy has walked away._

Sheamus was playfully trying to bite John's neck in the overturned lounger. John was laughing and managed to say, "You aren't sexy. You sound like a zombie."

"That's pretty amazing," Randy said from just above them, making them both jump. They looked up at Randy. "I've never seen you drop a beer, Sheamus. Never. That time I flipped you in your pool and you didn't drop it and now you're, well doing whatever the fuck you're doing to John and damn, you're still holding your beer."

"I thought you were leavin," Sheamus said a little annoyed and jumped back up, beer still unspilled and he finished it off in one tilt. He flung the bottle over his shoulder and heard it splash in the pool.

John jumped up. "This isn't a goddamn trailer park." He stripped himself of his towel and went in after the empty bottle.

While John went after the bottle, Sheamus and Randy remained in a standoff. "I changed my mind."

"Who do ya wanna see? If ya really came back for John, I'll leave," Sheamus offered, the alcohol had made him a bit calmer.

Randy fidgeted. "I always like seeing you," he confided. He moved close and slipped his hands into the back pockets of Sheamus' jeans.

"Well, you could see us both now," Sheamus kissed Randy along the neck. "And just see me later." He kept kissing, hoping to sway Randy in favor of a threesome.

Randy was melting, letting Sheamus kiss him slowly. "Fuck!" Sheamus yelled, making Randy jump. The beer bottle landed on the concrete around at his feet.

"Don't throw shit in my pool, redneck," John yelled. He'd flung the bottle and tagged Sheamus in the back with it.

"Oh my god," Randy said and began laughing. John was standing in the middle of his pool completely naked looking pissed off.

"He hit me," Sheamus exclaimed with laughter in his eyes. "We should get him." He stripped his jeans off and jumped in after john.

Randy weighed his options – sit on a plane, flying home depressed or just enjoy what part he did have in this crazy mess of a relationship. He stripped himself and jumped in after his two – what? Boyfriends?

_Later inside_

Randy sat on a leather chair in John's TV room while Sheamus was sitting on the couch playing God Of War. John had returned to his lounger to tan a little longer. Randy was thinking, "What just happened?" After steamy sex, nobody was angry or hurt or leaving the house in a huff. It was just . . . normal.

"Are you hungry?" Randy asked Sheamus.

He didn't look away from the game and answered as gamers often do, distant and disinterested, "I could eat." Then he cursed the game. "Fuck!" and threw the controller down.

"Did I cause that?" Randy wondered.

"Nah, nah. It's the feckin game. It hates me. So anyway, yeah, I'm hungry."

"How about steak? Everybody likes steak," Randy offered. "Me and you. And then, John does too. We could all go."

"Okay," Sheamus said smiling brightly, surprised Randy wasn't trying to keep John out of the picture.

_Rewind to the steamy sex …_

After playing around in the pool and some making out between the three of them, Randy had actually kissed John quite a bit as Sheamus continued to shy away from kissing Randy, they went in and straight to John's master suite.

He wasn't sure what he wanted, but for the moment, Randy was all-in and going to hook up with both guys yet again.

As soon as they'd entered the room, John pulled Randy close for a kiss and made it last, trailing his hands now Randy's hips. Randy felt the warmth of Sheamus behind him and then soft kisses on the back of his neck. Sheamus pressed closer to Randy, his chest against Randy's back. Sheamus blew lightly across Randy's shoulders and it caused chill bumps to rise on his skin. Sheamus traced them with his tongue. Not even a minute into this sex scene and Randy was already moaning.

John pulled Randy closer and grasped his face, kissing him very passionately. Randy felt a sudden tug as Sheamus pulled him back closer, his kisses covered Randy's shoulders. A tug forward again and John was laying claim to him. With no warning, Sheamus suddenly pulled Randy completely away from John. He turned Randy towards himself and shocked both Randy and John by putting an intense kiss on Randy's lips. Sheamus was all but clawing Randy close to him, one hand on the back of Randy's neck and the other wrapped tightly around his waist. Randy was totally into the kiss, their tongues grazing gently and both tasting each other. It was a kiss straight from Randy's fantasies.

John didn't interrupt for a while as he knew this was something that rarely happened but he certainly thought he knew why and he finally voiced it. "Get jealous, Sheamus?"

Sheamus broke the hot kiss. "John, can we just all be cool? I don't feel like the petty bullshite." He was suddenly quite serious. John nodded, agreeing to let the subject go. But he did have one more comment. "So Sheamus, you giving those out to everyone?" John smiled as Sheamus slipped away from Randy and came to him. They kissed deeply like they had earlier in the day, in John's pool. To say it didn't bother Randy at all would be a lie but he was too ready to get laid to get angry. It did however diminish the feeling that Sheamus was warming up to him since he kissed John too.

Shortly, they were all on John's bedroom floor beside the bed that just wasn't quite big enough for three muscular, heavy men. John's carpet was nice though – plush and soft. Randy's back was pressed into the comfort of the carpet and John was on top of him, kissing him hard. Sheamus was already going for John's ass – squeezing his round cheeks and running his finger across the pucker in between. He was a bit frustrated as he'd given oral to Randy and then let John penetrate him. Sheamus wanted his cock in something and soon. He was already wetting John with lube while Randy and John were just making out. John knew the he owed Sheamus one and didn't stop him from slipping his fingers inside.

After breaking the kiss, John proposed to Randy, "Let me get inside you." John was looking to nail a second hot guy that day.

"Uh, I don't think, well . . ., Randy looked past John at Sheamus who didn't seem to be paying attention at all.

"Why? Just because you only let him have it?" John asked and kissed down Randy's neck trying to persuade him to say "yes." John continued, "He won't mind." He kissed Randy continuously making Randy get hotter and breath harder.

"I just don't think so," Randy still protested.

John pulled away but kept looking at Randy intently. "Sheamus?"

"Whuh? Can't I fuck you?" Sheamus asked this, as he was close to entering John.

John laughed. "Yes, you can fuck me. But look, what if I hooked up with Randy? Ya know, like you do."

"Ask him," Sheamus answered disinterested. "I mean I don't care."

Randy's heart sank at the cold reply from Sheamus. "I mean I don't care" echoed in Randy's mind.

"Can I?" John was talking to Randy again. "I swear you'll love it."

Randy jerked John close and kissed him wildly, rough and deep. "Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me all you want to," Randy spoke roughly. John thought Randy's words were lust-filled. In fact, Randy was hurt and angry with Sheamus for being so careless.

"Oh fuck," John moaned, snapped out of his intense exchange with Randy. Without much warning, Sheamus had plunged his cock into John deeply and was already thrusting shallowly. Randy wondered if the sudden penetration came from any frustration with John's request to fuck him.

"Mm, we need to get started," John purred and still moaned every few seconds. Randy reached the lube and poured it onto his own cock, making it shiny and slick and gave John a sexy look. John was looking at that cock like he could devour it.

John used the lube to coat Randy's entrance and slipped two fingers inside, rubbing and spreading. Randy was quickly forgetting to be hurt or angry as John was literally rubbing him the right way – massaging his sweet spot.

"I want your cock," Randy barely whispered to John, not wanting Sheamus to hear. John didn't answer but slicked his own cock and began to push into Randy. Every thrust from Sheamus now shook Randy as John's body was pushed. Even before John was completely in him, Randy was moaning like a whore and his eyes closing.

Both guys were thrusting in unison. For Randy, it was heavenly. He almost felt like he was being fucked by Sheamus with John as a medium.

After a while, Sheamus was getting much faster and John slowed to almost nothing. He knew Sheamus would get off soon and he wanted to finish with Randy alone. A string of curses words came from the Irishman's mouth and he began to cum inside of John's tight ass. He grunted until his last pump and pulled out, collapsing to the side.

With John feeling that he'd served his purpose for Sheamus and liking the feeling of the slick cum inside him, he went back to fucking Randy and moving at a pace both enjoyed.

"Mm," John talked low to Randy. "I want to make you cum." He was moving perfectly and Randy was sure that he would soon. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and then grunted loudly as Sheamus grasped his cock and began pumping it. Randy went from perhaps coming soon to coming any minute. John liked the visual stimulation of Sheamus' large hand stroking Randy's dick.

"I need to cum," Randy moaned and John smiled. He liked _slutty_ _Randy_.

"Well do it," John told him and began to fuck him faster.

In minutes, Randy was thrusting hard into Sheamus' hand and groaning. Cum began to squirt from his cock and the glazy-looking liquid trickled down Sheamus' fist. John reacted loudly, thinking that the sight was intensely hot and he pumped swiftly, quickly spilling his load into Randy. All three lay there for a while, sweaty, out of breath and thoroughly satisfied. John was up first and announced that he was taking a shower. Sheamus headed for another shower and asked Randy to join him. They showered together and acted playful. Randy let go of the tension from earlier. Sheamus kissed him in the shower; a slow, deep kiss. It left Randy beaming.


	42. Chapter 42

Several days after the sex-filled few days that Randy had spent with John and Sheamus, they were back on the road and working night after night. Randy had barely seen John and had spoken with Sheamus a few times as well as having a sexual encounter over the phone that ended with both having satisfying orgasms. But what Randy really wanted was to be alone with Sheamus. He planned on going for it after a Smackdown house show on a Sunday.

When they'd both been in the locker room and with no one nearby, Randy got bold and asked, "Hey, do you, maybe, want to hook up after the show?"

Sheamus seemed to ponder it. That annoyed Randy but he didn't show it. Why would Sheamus need to mull it over? There were a ton of guys on the roster as well as fans that would be on Randy in a heartbeat if given the chance.

"Yeah, okay Orton. Why not? Sure," Sheamus gave his answer so casually. Some times his "don't give a fuck" attitude drove Randy mad. He recalled spending time in Florida with Sheamus quite a while back and they spent every day together, having fun and being close. It had felt like they were a couple but Randy had told Sheamus that he loved him and all changed after that. Sheamus had pulled John into the mix and had kept Randy at a distance since that trip.

Despite his lukewarm reaction, Randy was still very pleased that he'd see Sheamus after the show and felt an extra will lift in spirits when Sheamus returned after walking off a few steps to find out whose room they'd be in. Randy had quickly offered to host and believed that Sheamus was definitely going to show having made sure where they'd meet.

Later after the show

As promised, Sheamus came knocking on Randy's door. Randy had slipped into loose fitting workout shorts with no underwear and no top while Sheamus was wearing jeans and grey button-down shirt.

"Well, don't dress up for me, Randy," Sheamus teased. Suddenly Randy felt self-conscious. Sheamus had that effect on him.

"Um, well, I just thought we'd be, you know, casual," Randy stammered.

"Relax, Orton, just having a go at ya. I had to do a quick appearance for a local TV station. Ya know, just giving them a shout out like 'your watching channel whatever' like we do sometimes. But I wanted to look class." He smiled brightly.

"Well, you do. So, good job," Randy joked but certainly meant it. Sheamus did look very hot.

"I think you're looking better," Sheamus told him in a low, sexy voice as looked over Randy's incredible torso. "I think the girls would have liked seeing you just like this," Sheamus teased and added, "And a lot of boys too."

Randy smiled and laughed a little, making sexy eyes at Sheamus. This was going nicely. Randy decided to get a little aggressive. He moved to Sheamus and began to unbutton the shirt. "I'm ready to unwrap the eye candy," Randy teased.

"Yeah? Well continue," Sheamus teased in return. Randy was soon on the last button and opened the shirt revealing his lover's muscular torso. Randy's hands were quickly touching and caressing the milky skin over the hard pecs and Sheamus sighed a little, enjoying the attention. Randy started pushing the shirt off and Sheamus let it slip onto the floor behind him.

Feeling emboldened, Randy moved towards Sheamus' soft lips and was going to kiss him. While not rude, Sheamus turned a little allowing Randy access to his neck but managed to avoid a real kiss. Randy almost took the bait and then decided to stand up for himself. "Let me kiss you like you did at John's. I know you enjoyed it," Randy said calmly but firmly.

"I do like kissing ya - a lot as a matter of fact. But ya get so involved, Randy. Ya want to be too close to me. I don't need a boyfriend."

That night, Randy felt like that he had nothing to lose anymore. "You may not need a boyfriend, but you want one some times. I know you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so guarded. You don't trust yourself with me." Randy was staring at Sheamus intently, wanting to force him to be honest.

Sheamus seemed to be becoming anxious. Randy couldn't tell if it was nerves or anger. Sheamus spoke up finally, "Yer making a lot of damn assumptions. I could just leave if ya continue."

"Well then, you'll have to make that choice." Randy stood his ground bravely but was absolutely petrified with fear inside. "But I know I'm right. Some times you let your guard down and treat me so good."

"Okay, this was a waste," Sheamus huffed. "I'm headin to my own room." He was about to turn for the door. Randy was so exhausted of the games and the deceit, he just reacted. He grabbed Sheamus and pushed his back hard against the door. Randy put his hands on both sides of Sheamus' face.

"Then I want my goodbye kiss," Randy told him in a firm voice and pressed his lips tightly to the redhead's. Sheamus seem to squirm a bit for a moment and then it was as if his body just let go and let the kiss happen. He did more than allow the kiss to happen – he pulled Randy in close, running his hands strongly over Randy's back. As much as Randy was putting effort into the liplock, Sheamus was returning it – slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth, breathing uncontrollably, holding Randy so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. Randy didn't care. As long as he was kissing Sheamus, he didn't care how hard he was being squeezed. Randy began to break the kiss to see where things might go but Sheamus actually pulled _him_ back and was all over Randy's lips again, even moaning low in his throat.

Finally, they parted and Sheamus looked down at the floor. He felt embarrassed for letting his emotions take over. But Randy put his hand gently under the Irishman's chin and titled his head up so he could look into his blue-grey eyes. "I think you should stay," Randy spoke quite seriously. "Do you want be with me tonight?"

After taking a deep breath and for once not looking so in control of himself, Sheamus answered. It was a whisper. "Yeah."

"Do you want to kiss me like that again?" Randy asked softly.

With less apprehension, Sheamus looked him in the eyes. "Yeah." He reached for Randy and met his mouth slowly, seductively. He kissed Randy with passion and with hunger – he needed Randy and he knew it.

Clothes started coming off with haste – Randy shorts hitting the floor, Sheamus' jeans in heap and they were on the bed, still kissing and now touching and rubbing and gripping one another. Both were into the moment and breathing heavily, making sounds of need.

Again, Randy was surprised by the open manner in which Sheamus was acting as he kissed Randy and then pulled away and looked him the eyes. "I want you so much, Randy." He'd used his name and made it personal. He added much lower in volume, "I want you all the damn time." This set Randy on fire – inside his mind and physically as well. Randy wasted no time by teasing or playing, he just moved down Sheamus' body and starting sucking his cock vigorously. A surprised but absolutely pleased little moan escaped Sheamus' throat. "Oh yeah," He whispered and smoothed his fingertips against Randy's short hair. "Mm, Randy," he whispered, pumping his hips up gently. Again, he'd called Randy by name and it made Randy feel excited and cared for at the same time.

Although Randy had no idea that Sheamus had allowed John to top him, the same idea was in Randy's mind. He had pushed this far and things were perfect. Again, he felt like he had nothing to lose. He knew what he wanted and why keep settling for less?

He released Sheamus' cock slowly and moved back to his mouth. Sheamus accepted Randy's lips against his, tasting the slightest hint of his own precum. Randy felt like he had Sheamus as relaxed as he'd be and he took a deep breath and asked him, "Would you let me penetrate you? I want to, no, I _need_ to feel you inside. I will satisfy you and I promise to make you cum like you've never fucking cum before." His words were bold and his promise was pretty risky. Except, Randy knew he was capable of making that happen. He had no doubt that he could turn big Sheamus into a quivering heap.

In his mind, Sheamus began to grapple with what this would mean and what would it change. It was as if Randy was in his mind when he said, "Stop thinking. What do you want? What does your body want? That's all that matters right now."

As if it was what he wanted all along, Sheamus grasped Randy's face. "Show me how good you can make me cum." He kissed Randy hard on the lips.

Randy moved in between those luscious fair legs and leaned forward getting more hot kisses. He pulled the lube from the nearby nightstand and went straight to work on his partner's tight ass. Sheamus moaned like a common whore when Randy pushed one slick digit inside and worked it in deeply. Another finger quickly joined the first and Randy was pumping the two straight up Sheamus' tight little entrance. Randy had him lifting his hips off the bed and practically panting. For once, Randy was playing his lover like a puppet, using him, making him react. Randy's erection was about to burst.

He grabbed Sheamus' thick cock and began stroking while continuing to loosen his ass. He spread his fingers apart and knew that Sheamus was turned on beyond any description. As Randy opened him wider, he became loose quite easily – wanting cock so badly inside. Randy pulled his fingers away and climbed up close, getting Sheamus' legs out of the way. He leaned forward and kissed Sheamus again and as he did, he began forcing his impressively large cock up into his lover.

As Randy entered him, Sheamus literally shook. It was quite an amount of dick to take and while he wanted it, the sheer size caused him to tremble. "Oh fuck," he whispered, barely able to speak. "Oh fuck," he continued. "Oh fuck," he said it for the final time when Randy was balls-deep into him.

Randy felt primal, rough, wild. "I'm about to tear you up, baby," He said in a sexy, aggressive voice. He started pumping until he felt the lubricant was spread nicely throughout and he began banging Sheamus hard causing him to grunt each time Randy's length filled him. It was quickly becoming a smooth motion despite the rough thrusts. "Do you like it?" Randy wanted to know.

Sheamus' eyes were closed tightly and his brow furrowed. His breathing was hard and loud. In between groans of pleasure he responded, "Yeah, oh yeah. Mm, yeah." He wasn't capable of a complete sentence. But he was loving this insanely great fucking that Randy was giving him.

Within a short while, Sheamus had relaxed completely inside and Randy's thrusts were heavenly – his prostate gland was getting massaged continuously and Randy's hot sex noises were pushing him towards a climax.

Then, as if the switch inside him that had made him so wild seem to shut off, Randy slowed down. He delivered slow, deep strokes still rubbing against Sheamus' sweet spot over and over. He leaned forward and took Sheamus' lips and kissed him with all the feeling that he had. It was a strong, meaningful kiss that touched them both deep inside their emotional core. After the kiss, Randy moved fast again. Maybe it was the kiss but Sheamus was moaning and saying that he was going to cum. He pumped his own cock and spilled his seed onto his abs. Literally seconds later; Randy came hard and pumped slowly into Sheamus until his cock was soft. He didn't want it to end but he pulled out finally and lay beside his partner. Both were quiet. Randy was afraid of breaking to mood and Sheamus was rendered speechless from the intense orgasm that Randy had promised and delivered.

Randy broke the silence with a simple statement in a soft voice. "Stay with me tonight."

As softly as Randy had spoken, Sheamus answered quite quickly, "I will."


	43. Chapter 43

_Readers, I know I do ignore this story for long periods of time although I didn't realize my last chapter was on November 19 (thank you Roman, for setting me straight, lol). It's a story I just come back to when I get the urge or someone really pushes me (thank you, Roman lol). Although my other stories are more active, I promise to not leave this one untouched for such long periods. X T L. :) _

By now, Randy and Sheamus had been acting as a couple for quite awhile. They were into each other but sometimes both thought about their adventures with John. They didn't reveal these secrets to each other but they were about to …

For the first time in a long time, Randy, Sheamus and John were actually hanging out together. The three had gathered at a bar after a show and had ended up sharing a table and drinking. John had stopped trying to sleep with either of them awhile back but was glad to see his friends and former-lovers.

Randy was taking it easy on the alcohol and enjoyed watching the interaction between his Irish boyfriend and their pal, John. It was painfully obvious that John still wanted to get a piece of Sheamus and Randy found it cute. He also found John pretty cute. Cena was wearing a bicep hugging t-shirt and jeans that accentuated his round ass. He was smiling and making lots of eye contact with Sheamus and his features were very attractive. Randy noticed that Sheamus returned the smiles but stopped short of flirting.

After a few beers, Sheamus excused himself to the men's room and John's attention was quickly on Randy. By now, Cena was more intoxicated than either of the other men. His flirty gaze fell on Randy.

"Well, hey, I'm sorry I haven't talked too much with ya tonight," John said smiling.

"It's okay, John. I understand," Randy looked intently at John. "You're just trying to fuck 'my man' huh?"

John straightened up on his side of the table. "Randy, I haven't laid a hand on him since you guys got more serious."

"Maybe you haven't put your hands on him but your eyes have been undressing him all night," Randy said seriously as he giggled inside at John's discomfort.

"Um, Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean …" John stammered.

Randy broke into a broad grin. "I'm fucking with you, John. Calm down."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Damn. You freaked me out, Orton."

Randy took a sip of beer, "But everything I said is true. I understand though. He's a great lay." He winked at John.

Sheamus returned and saw Randy grinning and John blushing. "Did I miss somethin?"

"Nah," Randy said casually. "We're just catching up." He and John exchanged a brief glance leaving Sheamus to wonder what was going on between the two. He let the moment slip by and ordered a fresh beer.

"Ya know what," Sheamus told the waitress. "Drinks all around for us." Randy gave Sheamus a sideways glance. "Whuh?" Sheamus asked with gleaming eyes.

"Don't you think he's had enough?" Randy whispered and tilted his head towards Cena who was buzzing hard.

"He's fine. Aren't ya John?" Sheamus said smiling.

"Am I what?" John's speech was a bit slurred.

"Ready for another beer," Sheamus replied.

"Ohh. Yeah! Gimme another," John bellowed and began laughing loudly. The waitress left the table to fetch the beers. Sheamus ignored Randy's look of disapproval.

"I'll be back. I gotta piss," John announced crudely. He left the table a bit wobbly.

"What the hell?" Randy said, obviously annoyed. "You're acting like you want to pick him up."

"I'm just havin some fun, Randy. Calm down," He replied. "Besides I saw the two of ya flirtin when I hit the head."

"Come on, he's been hitting on you all night. You were always his _favorite_."

"Well this isn't 'back then', it's now and I'm with you," Sheamus told Randy honestly.

"Yeah, cuz 'back then' we'd have tagged teamed that drunk motherfucker," Randy said and laughed wickedly. "Right?" He gave Sheamus a sexy look.

"Yeah, we would've done that," He ran his palm up Randy's thigh and found his erect cock. "Looks like you're thinkin about that now."

"Is it cheating, you know, if we're together and we both do him?" Randy blushed after asking the risky question. He hoped that Sheamus didn't become upset.

"I could handle that. I'm just surprised you'd go for it."

John returned and sat down and grabbed the fresh beer the waitress had dropped off. He drank quickly as Sheamus and Randy sipped theirs slowly.

It was Randy who spoke up, both surprising and impressing Sheamus. "So, uh, John, you wanna take this party to your room?"

Caught mid-sip, John coughed a little. "Um, us three? Drinking upstairs?" He looked at the two men on the opposite side of the table with wide eyes. They were staring back at him, both looking serious and sexy.

Sheamus got up and slid into the chair beside John. He got rather close to John's ear. "Yeah, ya wanna make up for some lost time?" His tone was seductive and his gaze was predatory and intense. Across the table, Randy's hard cock throbbed looking at his boyfriend's sexy expression.

John didn't answer but downed his beer in one gulp. He stood and grabbed his jacket. Randy stood, using his own jacket to hide his hard-on. He and Sheamus abandoned their beers and headed to the elevator with John.

The doors closed and Sheamus moved towards John, pushing Cena's large frame against the wall. Randy raised his jacket up, covering the security camera. He got turned on watching his boyfriend stand over John while stroking his large chest. Sheamus leaned in and kissed John, hard and using plenty of tongue. John moaned and ran his palms down the Irishman's broad back. Sheamus pulled away and backed up slowly, taking Randy's jacket and keeping it over the camera. Randy stepped slowly towards John and grasped his face roughly and smashed his lips into John's. Randy tasted the slightest hint of blood, having barely burst John's bottom lip with the rough kiss. By the way John was breathing and tightly gripping Randy's biceps, he appeared he didn't mind the tiny wound.

Sheamus was watching the floors pass by on the digital display. "Come on," He tapped Randy's shoulder as they reached John's floor. The three made their way to the room. They _were_ going to party but didn't need drinks for what they were about to do.


	44. Chapter 44

John was between the two taller men, getting passed back and forth, being kissed, groped, bitten and licked. He was pretty drunk but still felt every move intensely and he was absolutely turned on. Randy was kissing him and biting his bottom lip gently while Sheamus was rubbing his fully erect cock through his jeans. Both began pushing his shirt up and quickly tossed it aside. John loved watching the other two make out with each other, Sheamus being more aggressive and jerking Randy's shirt over his head and then removing his own as Randy returned to John.

John and Randy made out while Sheamus' fingers worked John's jeans and slipped is hand inside stroking the throbbing member.

All three stripped to nothing and Sheamus pushed John down onto the bed roughly. Breathing hard and horny as hell, John looked up to both of the gorgeous men standing over him. Sheamus pushed Randy closer to John. Randy slowly pumped his cock just in front of John's face; tiny drops of clear precum escaped the head. Gently but firmly, Sheamus pushed John forward and watched the sexy Massachusetts-native lick along Randy's length. Randy's head went back and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

John moaned as he felt Sheamus' strong hand grasp his erection. He pumped John slowly as John continued to blow delicious Randy's cock. In his gorgeous thick accent, Sheamus was saying to John, "Suck him good. Yeah, take it all, John. Take it deep." His words were getting to both men and they both moaned.

Eagerly, John continued sucking Randy while Sheamus sat beside him and stroked his dick. John let Randy's cock slip from his lips and he turned to Sheamus, pushing him onto his back. Hungrily, John went for Sheamus' hard dick. He was quickly slurping and sucking hard. He was obviously more into giving head to the sexy ginger. Randy didn't mind. Hell, he loved blowing Sheamus too. And he knew that John had a thing for the Irishman from way back.

Watching John's head bobbing on his boyfriend's erection was making Randy hot and he jerked John's lips away from Sheamus' cock with an audible "pop." He grasped John's face and was forcing his thick erection back into the wet lips before him. Sheamus was impressed with Randy's demanding manner and he pumped his own cock as he watched Randy fuck John's mouth.

"I may not be your favorite but you're going to suck me right, aren't you, John?" Randy asked with a rough voice.

"M hm," John moaned as he began sucking. He had gotten very hot when Randy had gotten aggressive and pulled him away from Sheamus. It was a side of Randy that he really liked.

This was a golden opportunity to get completely wild and Sheamus decided to take it. He wanted to have porno movie sex and go all out. He slipped up beside Randy and forced John's mouth off of his boyfriend's dick and he replaced it with his own. John sucked vigorously. And Randy was taking him back. Then Sheamus was taking him back. John was back and forth, sucking each cock beautifully, loving every minute.

"Open wide, John," Sheamus taunted and tried forcing his cock in beside Randy's. John's mouth was full and he started gagging. Sheamus backed off. "That's some porno shit," he announced, making Randy and John laugh a bit.

"Fuck yeah, let's make a movie," John proclaimed, still quite drunk.

"I'm the director," Sheamus announced. "And I direct ya to get on your knees." He laughed but was pleased when John turned over and put his face into the pillows and was on his knees.

"Damn," Randy said quietly. He was impressed with John's appetite for sex.

"Ya still got lube?" Sheamus asked John.

"My bag," John mumbled. Sheamus went to retrieve it and Randy followed.

"Is this wrong?" Randy asked him. "He's drunk as hell and letting us just, well, use him."

Sheamus kissed Randy hard on the lips and pulled away. "He wants it, Randy. Loosen up." For a moment, Randy saw "the old Sheamus" who was always out for himself. It bothered him but his desire to fuck John was so strong. He said nothing and went back to the bed.

Sheamus was positioned behind John, kneading the upraised cheeks, making John moan. "Ya want some cock?" Sheamus purred as John squirmed.

"Fuck me," John uttered. He was pumping his own hips forward.

Quickly, Sheamus was squeezing lube onto to his fingers and across John's tight entrance. Randy joined him in the sinful act and spread John's plump cheeks. Sheamus was slipping in his index finger as Randy watched, liking it in a perverse way.

John moaned as Sheamus filled him with one finger and then another, stroking in and out. He moved his fingers like scissors finding John already very relaxed. Sheamus used his free hand to stroke Randy's cock, covering it in lube. He slipped his fingers free and gently nudged Randy forward while moving aside. Randy looked at Sheamus and got a little nod.

Feeling a bit weird about this whole scenario, Randy started pushing his cock into John. It was so tight and warm and Randy was forgetting any guilt as he pushed deeply in. John was moaning with pleasure and Randy noticed that Sheamus was stroking John's erect penis.

Sheamus pushed John's face into the pillow, "John, ya little whore. Do ya even know who's fuckin ya right now?"

"Randy," John said muffled by the pillow.

Sheamus released his face and began taunting John. "I'll bet ya knew because Randy has that big cock." John moaned, currently loving that big cock that was being thrust into him at a swift pace. "John loves it," Sheamus said to Randy who still felt wrong for taking advantage of John. He finally slowed to a stop and pulled out.

"Turn over, John," Randy said softly. It was not so that Randy could change positions but so he could confront John and see his reaction. "John, do you want to do this? You're very drunk." Sheamus rolled his eyes and huffed. Randy continued, "John do you want me to stop?"

John's face softened and he said timidly, "Yeah, I want you to stop." Then, John rolled his eyes as Sheamus had. "And let Sheamus fuck me, he's not such a crybaby." John began laughing. "Randy, I'm drunk, yes. But I've done this all before. I like it. Stop worrying."

For a moment, Randy was motionless and then attacked John's hip with smacks. "You whore," He laughed as John tried squirming away. Suddenly, John put his hands around Randy's biceps and his face became serious. "Now let's get to business. Fuck me hard, Orton." John raised his brows indicating that he meant it.

"Okay. I'll fuck you hard," Randy said in an arrogant tone and gave John something close to one of his in-ring Viper looks. John found it hot.

He was back on John, biting at his neck, pushing John's big arms over his head and holding him down, forcing John's thighs apart with his own strong legs. "Is this what you want?" Randy's low voice was near John's ear. He quickly grabbed his cock and began pushing into John for a second time. This time, he held nothing back and began pumping the big man hard. Immediately John began grunting as Randy's thick cock tore into him. He was feeling both pleasure and pain. Sheamus just stared, getting off on this hot scene.

When John said that he wanted it hard, Randy had decided to oblige and he could see John might be having second thoughts. He felt like he should back off but didn't want to seem weak again. How would Sheamus handle this?

"You get more than you bargained for, Cena?" Randy taunted, thinking this was exactly what his boyfriend would do. "You can't handle it? You can ask me go easy on you." Randy licked his lips as sweat poured from John's face. He knew John was in pain. If John didn't say something soon, he was going to stop no matter how "weak" he might seem.

"Yeah slow down," John requested and his face was a picture of relief when Randy stopped banging him so hard. "Mm, this is what I like. Fuck Orton, you're huge. That thing is a weapon." Randy stifled a laugh and kept fucking John at a nice pace. It felt amazing. Randy felt himself nearing orgasm.

"Oh fuck, I gotta cum soon," Randy panted. "Are you there John?"

"Ill get there with Sheamus," John answered softly. Randy had no problem with that. He fucked John a little faster and looked at the big chest under him and John's strong jawline and beautiful eyes. He looked so good and felt even better. Randy was soon grunting and came hard, pumping into John until he was ready to pull out. He did so gently and slid into the floor, still breathing hard.

Sometimes Sheamus could be so slutty and now as he pushed into John, ignoring Randy's fresh seed, was one of those times. Sheamus noticed Randy staring at him. "Whuh? I like your cum." Sheamus grinned and turned back to John who was moaning and clawing at the sheet.

Uncontrollably, John shuddered and moaned as Sheamus fucked him hard and deep. Randy slithered back onto the bed and decided to help John out. He wrapped his lips around John's cock and sucked softly, slowly. He knew John wanted to cum when Sheamus did. John pumped his hips forward and groaned. Randy's mouth felt amazing.

The scene under him was driving Sheamus crazy. John was spread out taking his cock while Randy's head bobbed on John's big hard-on. He was moaning and wondering how long this would last. He held out for a while, filling John deeply but as he sped up, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Randy picked up on Sheamus' physical cues and began going at John faster. John's body trembled and he let out a loud growl, pumping into Randy's mouth swiftly. He came hard and groaned until the last moment. Sheamus had already gone off like a canon and was now moving just slightly as he finished.

Shortly all three were laid about the room, John on the bed, Randy back on the floor leaning against the bed and Sheamus leaning against the wall having finally recovered from the explosive orgasm.

"Can we shower here real quick?" Randy asked a very sleepy John.

"Yeah sure," John said in a dreamy, distant voice.

The two showered together and quickly worked out that this had been fun and there were no jealousy issue. When they emerged and got dressed, John was passed out.

"Dude, we gotta take care of him," Randy told Sheamus who nodded in agreement. They managed to get John's heavy, limp body under the covers and put a bottled water on the nightstand for when he awoke. Sheamus plugged in John's phone to charge and set the clock for the following morning.

Back in their own room, Sheamus and Randy made out gently for a while just kissing and touching. They drifted off, the relationship uninjured despite their earlier activities.


	45. Chapter 45

A few nights after the impromptu threesome with John, Sheamus and Randy began discussing it. It was late and they were lying in Sheamus' large, warm bed in Florida. Both were quiet and caressing one another's skin.

"You were really into John the other night," Randy broke the silence. He wasn't so much jealous as he was turned on by Sheamus' aggressive nature that night with John.

"Ya jealous?" There was a hint of worry in Sheamus' voice. In the past, juggling sex between Randy and John had become difficult at times. Randy couldn't separate emotional feelings from sexual feelings.

Randy looked over and smiled a little. "I'm honestly not. We've been together enough now that I know your inability to keep your dick in your pants isn't related to how you feel about me." He laughed and winked at Sheamus.

"Well, ya put it a bit crudely," Sheamus replied smiling back. "But that's probably true. I had sex with John but I only care about you." He leaned in rather gently and kissed Randy's sexy mouth. After pulling gently away, Sheamus asked, "So why did ya bring that up anyway?"

"Actually, I guess it was turning me on a little bit," Randy confessed. "You were very in charge of him. It was pretty hot."

"Yeah, Johnny likes bein my bitch," Sheamus joked. "But really, there is something about him that makes me want to get rough and take control."

"I don't do that for you?"

"You're stronger than him. He presents himself to be, well, used. He's not weak but he does like giving it up. Ya know?" Sheamus looked to Randy with a furrowed brow.

Randy agreed. "I know what you mean. I can be stubborn. But John, he genuinely likes being a slut." Randy laughed and Sheamus nodded in agreement.

"True, he never really gets 'used.' Actually, he gets exactly what he wants. John is just really into bein a bottom," Sheamus told Randy. He looked away, recalling the time that John topped him in the pool. That was a subject best left alone.

"Um, looking back, it really does make me, um, hard as hell, thinking about your aggressive, primal behavior." Randy glanced at Sheamus who was listening intently.

"Ya askin for something?" Sheamus pushed Randy. "Are you droppin hints?"

"Well, yeah," Randy blushed when he answered. "I'm not always up for that kind of thing but it's just really getting to me. Maybe you could be a little, you know, in control tonight."

His blood was already racing after hearing Randy's confession and Sheamus was more than ready for some rough play with his favorite guy in the world. He grasped Randy's face tightly. "Is that what ya want? Ya want me to show who's boss?" He kissed Randy, pressing his lips hard. "I would love to do that." His breath was already picking up and growing louder.

Randy looked intently at his strong lover. "Use me," he whispered, his tone was laced with desire and need. He stared into Sheamus' eyes and could already see the animalistic, primal look in them getting stronger.


	46. Chapter 46

As if Randy's request to be "used" was like a starter pistol at a race, Sheamus was all over his lover instantly. He took Randy's lips in a strong, rough kiss. His tongue was usually strategically slipped into Randy's parted lips but this time, he pushed it wildly into Randy's mouth and found his lover's own soft tongue and began rubbing roughly against it – almost sloppy. The rushed, wet kiss turned both men on. Randy accepted it eagerly and parted his lips generously, wanting the strong mouth of his partner taking him so hungrily.

Sheamus was quickly pushing Randy flat on his back and pinning him with his heavy frame. Randy moaned, loving the sensation of his boyfriend's dense body pressing him into the bed.

"My slut likes this," Sheamus growled between the rough kisses. And that made Randy moan even louder. It had been a long time since Sheamus had really "used him up" and left him worn out and Randy was in just the mood for that hardcore, unrelenting fucking that he knew Sheamus could deliver so well. Sheamus was and always would be an Alpha male looking to dominate in every aspect of life. Getting to play it out made him crazy with desire.

Also an Alpha male to his core, Randy found it difficult to face surrender often times. But this night, he didn't give a damn. He wanted pleasure, he wanted thorough satisfaction, he wanted to be his boyfriend's ragdoll and he wanted to cum hard.

Both men often slept nude and tonight was no exception. They were already skin-on-skin and Sheamus could feel Randy's big erection against his own thigh. At the same time, Randy was feeling the redhead's thick, hard cock against his tight, tanned abs.

As Sheamus kissed along Randy's jaw and moved to his neck where he bit and nipped, he began pinning Randy's muscled, tattooed arms down on the bed.

He spoke low and close to Randy's ear. "We both know you're strong as fuck. You're just a mass of gorgeous muscle," Sheamus told him and dipped in for a strong, closed-mouth kiss. He continued, "But tonight, let's pretend ya aren't."

Wanting nothing more than to be controlled, Randy moaned and replied, "I like that idea a lot." He felt relaxed actually, knowing he could just let go and allow Sheamus to direct him. "I want to give it all to you."

"Oh no," Sheamus said matter-of-factly. "You won't give it to me. I'm gonna take it." Again, he attacked Randy's mouth and both moaned loudly. Sheamus pressed Randy's strong arms down harder and pumped his cock against Randy's tight belly. After making out for a while like this, Sheamus released Randy's arms and moved beside him. He spoke with authority. "Grab my cock and work it."

Under the sheet, Randy found his partner's rock-hard penis and began pumping it slowly. Sheamus quickly put his own hand around Randy's and gripped tighter and sped up. "Like that," Sheamus directed. He released Randy's hand and enjoyed his lover's firm grip pumping him at the swift pace that Sheamus had set.

Opening his legs and pumping up with his hips, Sheamus moaned as his partner stroked him. He gripped Randy's arm tightly and grunted loudly. "Yeah, just like that," He said through clenched teeth.

"You want me to make you cum?" Randy asked, his voice eager. "Because I will. I'd love to."

"Randy, there's no way that this night will end without me fuckin ya into the mattress."

It was exactly what Randy wanted to hear and he moaned loudly, his lust very obvious. "God yes, please. Mm, please," Randy begged shamelessly.

The eager, willing plea from Randy turned Sheamus on and he pushed the bothersome sheet from their bodies. He kissed Randy hard and then pushed him away.

Sheamus moved up the bed and leaned against the pillows, sitting up partially. He pushed Randy's head towards his throbbing dick. "Suck me, Randy. Choke on my cock."

Obediently, Randy moved down the bed and got between his partner's huge thighs. He rested his palms on the fair skin and his mouth found the swollen, leaking cock before him. Randy lapped up the precum and swallowed it greedily. He made sounds of pure delight as he began working Sheamus' wide penis into his mouth. Savoring each inch, Randy moved down the delicious piece of meat. Meanwhile, Sheamus forced himself to avoid pumping up. The way Randy was slowly taking him was bliss.

"Fuck Randy, ya were born to suck cock, weren't ya?" He ran his fingers through Randy's barely-there hair.

Randy stopped sucking his partner's erection long enough to answer. "Just your cock," Randy said, his tone sensual. His attention returned to the stiff dick in front of him and he continued taking it into his mouth. He didn't stop until Sheamus was balls deep and bumping the back of his throat.

Feeling his partner's cock so deep in his mouth made Randy moan in his throat. He was literally hungry for Sheamus' big member. Being such an easy slut for his boyfriend was something he wanted so much this particular night. As he began to slide back up the hard-on, he felt Sheamus' strong hand on the back of his head.

"Not so quick, baby," Sheamus said in a predatory tone. "Keep that cock deep. I said ya were gonna choke on it." He pushed on Randy's head and could hear the labored, gagging noises. Randy squirmed and tried pulling away but Sheamus held him firmly down.

As uncomfortable as it was, Randy was getting off on the abuse. The thick head of Sheamus' engorged dick rubbed relentlessly at his throat. Along with his gagging sounds, Randy was moaning. He was also pumping his hips forward, his own hard cock wanting attention. He knew he could hold on until Sheamus fucked him and hit that sweet spot inside that would make him spew. Sheamus eased his hands away and let Randy blow him like a pro for quite awhile.

Suddenly, Sheamus pushed Randy's head away. He was trembling and close to coming. "Fuck, I was almost there. That head ya give is unreal."

"I love doing it for you," Randy said with sincerity. "Your cock is delicious."

"It's more delicious when I'm poundin ya with it," Sheamus bragged and pulled Randy up closer to him. Randy straddled Sheamus and they kissed roughly. Sheamus' hands were all over his boyfriend's ass, kneading the firm cheeks and his fingers rubbing across the tight little pucker. Each time Sheamus' digit slid across his entrance, Randy moaned like a whore. He wanted to be penetrated so badly. "Ya want me to get in here, don't ya?" Sheamus asked as he pressed against the pucker.

Randy whined and grinded against the teasing fingers.

Sheamus pushed Randy off roughly and onto his back. He grabbed Randy's cock and began jerking it, tugging at it. Randy writhed and groaned. Sheamus' hand felt amazing. "Mm, you have a huge cock, don't ya?" Sheamus asked not really expecting an answer. "Let me watch ya jerk it," Sheamus told him.

Randy wrapped his hand around his own thick cock and began pumping it for pleasure and more importantly, to let his boyfriend watch. He held nothing back and pumped himself as if he were alone. His body was relaxed, his thighs spread casually, his eyes shut and his lips parted; his hand worked his dick rhythmically, his balls bounced slightly. Watching Randy masturbate so openly and naturally made Sheamus weak with lust. It was the hottest sight he'd seen in a long time. It also turned him on that Randy just worked himself with no questions; he just did what Sheamus had wanted. He didn't ask when he should stop or what to do if he got close to orgasm – he just obeyed.

After taking in the hot sight of Randy pleasing himself for several minutes, Sheamus pulled Randy's hand away, making him buck his hips and whine. Sheamus was dying to mount his hot partner and told him to turn over.

Once Randy was face down, Sheamus squeezed his cheeks; kneading the skin, parting the cheeks slightly as he massaged. "Mm," Randy moaned over and over against the pillow.

Sheamus pulled the lubricant from his bedside table and slicked Randy's tight opening with it. He coated his own fingers and turned his attention to his boyfriend's puckered entrance. He rubbed against the pucker and had Randy moaning immediately. He spent quite a bit of time just teasing – making circles around the sweet target, rubbing lightly across, barely slipping in the tip of his index finger.

Sheamus got exactly what he wanted when Randy begged, "Please, please. Get inside me."

The hot plea swayed Sheamus and he slipped his index finger slowly into Randy's warmth. Getting inside was without even a hint of resistance as Randy's body accepted the large finger eagerly. Within seconds, Randy felt a second lubed finger beside the other.

"Oh holy fuck," Randy said as he felt a third finger enter him. He tensed the slightest bit but was quickly relaxed for all three fingers. Sheamus pumped his fingers roughly, making Randy squirm.

"That's it, take it," Sheamus told Randy. "Are ya gonna whimper for me?" He thrust his fingers in hard. Randy let out a tiny noise. Sheamus began thrusting hard and deep and Randy did began to whimper and whine. Sheamus thought there was nothing hotter than his tall, muscular, strong boyfriend whimpering like a little whore.

He decided that Randy had had enough and he slipped his fingers out gently. He lubed his thick cock and had Randy get on his knees with his face still on the pillow. He positioned himself behind Randy and spread his partner's firm, tanned cheeks. He lined his cock up with Randy's relaxed pucker and started pushing in. The foreplay and Randy's intense lust made entry smooth and easy and, soon, his length was deep in his partner.

Both men moaned and breathed heavily. Sheamus set a swift pace and fed Randy his big cock over and over. "Tell me ya love it," Sheamus demanded.

"I do love it," Randy answered quickly and sincerely. "I fucking love it," He added, letting his feelings be known.

"Mm, I love it too," Sheamus moaned. His cock was being enveloped by Randy's silky, smooth snug walls. "I'm gonna make ya cum hard," he told Randy. The response was a loud groan from Randy.

Sheamus felt himself nearing his climax. He wanted Randy to cum first so he reached around and began jerking Randy's stiff cock. The response was loud and positive as Randy almost yelled as the added stimulation felt so good. "You slut," Sheamus taunted him. "Cum for me. Show me how hard you can cum."

The words along with that sexy Irish accent, pushed Randy towards his orgasm. Meanwhile, Sheamus was pumping into Randy's tight ass, almost growling the feeling was so intense and pleasurable.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Randy said in a half whisper; he was too out of breath to be loud. "Oh yeah," he moaned as he released. Sheamus felt Randy's cock pulse as the thick seed pumped through it.

Sheamus banged Randy hard and found his own climax quickly. He shook and groaned as he lost it in his partner's tight body.

Shortly, both men lay in a sweaty, satisfied heap, Both had enjoyed the rough sexual encounter but the scene was over and they were back in reality. Randy felt joy when Sheamus brushed down his arm tenderly. Without a word, he leaned over and kissed Randy's lips gently. He didn't have to say anything. Randy knew that the man beside him was much more than a lay. Randy had him, all of him and Sheamus had all of Randy. The words had not surfaced and might not ever but the unspoken communication assured both knew where they stood with each other. Randy felt content and peaceful. Sheamus was beside him with a little smile playing on his lips. All was right.


	47. Chapter 47

Randy lay awake in the middle of the quiet night. Beside him, his boyfriend slept on his side, breathing deeply and steadily. His muscular fair-skinned back looked gorgeous and Randy brushed his fingers down it softly. Sheamus stirred but didn't wake.

It had only been hours since the two had fucked like mad after Randy's request for a little "rough love." It had been exactly what Randy had needed. It had relieved stress and relaxed his body and his orgasm had been amazing with very little effort since his partner had pushed him there and made it happen so easily.

Afterwards, their hot shower had been mostly business as both were tired but there were sweet kisses and tender touches and all those things that only "real" couples do when they're alone. Sheamus had drifted off just minutes after his head hit the pillow. Randy had been talking to him regarding their schedule for the week and when his partner had been completely silent, he looked over to see those strawberry-blonde lashes resting beneath his eyes, his lids closed and his face peaceful. Rather than being annoyed, Randy smiled, thinking how sometimes his boyfriend had such a young face.

He continued smoothing his fingertips along Sheamus' broad back, his thoughts turning sexual pretty quickly. He hadn't planned it and he adored all the sweet things about his boyfriend, but touching him and looking at his body woke up Randy's libido and he was soon having dirty, little thoughts.

Though Randy was a dedicated nude sleeper, Sheamus more often than not wore boxer-briefs. After the shower, he'd slipped on a comfortable, blue cotton pair that made his ass look luscious. Randy slid close to Sheamus, basically spooning him and began softly touching his chest and stroking along his abs. His hand drifted to the boxer-briefs and he rubbed his partner's soft penis through the material. Although it seemed Sheamus was still deep in sleep, his cock began to respond, getting hard in Randy's hand. It stiffened much slower than when he was awake but Sheamus was eventually fully erect. Randy had pressed and rubbed in a direction that made the rigid dick stand up straight rather than becoming awkwardly caught sideways in the underwear.

He began pulling gently at his partner's big arm, wanting to turn him on his back. With a few incoherent mumbles, Sheamus rested on his back. He was making hot little sexy noises now. Randy wondered if he was dreaming that he was having sex. Randy continued stroking the redhead's cock and Sheamus moaned much more vocally. Unsure of Sheamus' state, Randy whispered, "Are you awake?"

There was no answer but Sheamus was pumping his hips up slowly and making soft, breathy noises. Randy moved forward and hooked his thumbs in the cotton material and pulled them down, freeing the thick cock. He swiped his tongue lightly across the tip and tasted a bit of salty precum. It made him salivate and his mouth was warm, wet and softly lubed as he went down on his boyfriend's dick. Sheamus writhed slowly under him.

There was an audible little gasp and Sheamus' body jerked and Randy knew his partner had woken up. There was only a moment of startled silence and then Sheamus moaned low in his throat. His hand found the back of Randy's head and he stroked it softly, indicating his pleasure. Randy liked the feeling of his partner's hand pressing gently on his head and he sucked Sheamus harder, going deep and enjoying the feeling of his own king-size erection bobbing between his legs.

"Damn, Randy," Sheamus half-whispered, his voice still a little hoarse from sleep. "Mm, that's so good." He breathed deeply, loudly. "So good …"

It turned Randy on immensely to hear Sheamus say his name while in such ecstasy. It made him work his mouth even harder, better to satisfy his lover. Sheamus brushed his fingertips across Randy's temples and uttered more words that Randy lived to hear. "God yeah, Randy. Ya suck me so right. Ya feel so good. Mm." He continued pushing his hips forward, gently rocking into Randy's mouth. His demeanor from earlier in the night had changed dramatically. He'd gone from a raging tiger to a sweet kitty cat, purring his lover's name.

Gently, Randy pulled his lips away from Sheamus and replaced them with his hand, moving slowly up and down the hard dick. Sheamus only breathed out hard and continued pumping slowly up. Meanwhile, Randy's lips ran a trail up the pale abs and onto the firm pectoral muscles of his boyfriend. His lips found Sheamus' sensitive neck and he kissed it unrushed and passionately. He had Sheamus making little whining noises, so into the attention that Randy was giving.

Slowly, Randy released his partner's erection. Although, he huffed a bit, Sheamus didn't make a fuss over it. Both of Randy's hands found each side Sheamus' face and he leaned in and kissed his lover's lip tenderly. He could still taste a hint of whiskey, Sheamus' nightly a ritual – one shot to relax. The kiss grew stronger and Randy's grasp on Sheamus' face became tighter. Sheamus was kissing him back with as much force as Randy was giving. His hands had found Randy's impressive, inked biceps and his fingertips dug into them with need. There was no doubt where this was leading – another hot round of sex and a couple of juicy orgasms.

Pulling back a bit, Randy looked into his boyfriend's eyes – they were on fire with lust and begging for Randy's lips to return to his own. "You like my kisses," Randy said and smiled at Sheamus.

"Mm, so much," Sheamus agreed. He leaned forward and captured Randy's lips tightly with his own. Randy untangled himself gently.

"What else do I have that you like?" Randy spoke in a coy voice, his expression was pure sexiness.

Sheamus smiled. "I could name a lot of things but I think you're looking for me to say that I like your huge cock." He licked his lips, staring Randy in the face.

"Oh I like that," Randy's deep voice was velvet. He kissed Sheamus hard. "How would you like me to fuck you this time?"

That deep, raspy voice was already sexy but when Randy was saying things like that, it made Sheamus' cock twitch. "Absolutely, I'd like it," Sheamus answered simply. They made out a while longer – Randy stroking Sheamus' engorged cock - but both were dying to get to the "good stuff" – especially Sheamus and Randy purposely made him wait. He loved the hot, desperate expression on the redhead's face.

At last, Randy was saying between kisses, "Turn over for me." More kisses. "I want to see your fine ass." More kisses. "I want to bang you from the back."

The dirty talk drove Sheamus crazy. He quickly shed the underwear still clinging around his big thighs and lay face down, his cock pushing into the mattress and his hips starting to pump as if out of his control.

It seemed there was a power shift from their Sheamus-dominated sex earlier as Randy was the pushy one and Sheamus seemed to love it. Randy put his fingers into the dry, unstyled hair of his boyfriend and wrapped it loosely around his knuckles. He tugged lightly, pulling Sheamus' head back and attacked his freckled neck with kisses. Randy tugged a bit harder on the hair and a low grunt of pleasure escaped his partner's lips. Pushing a bit more with this rough behavior, Randy gave the red hair a strong jerk and pulled Sheamus' head back quite a bit. Sheamus swallowed hard and Randy saw his thick neck muscles ripple under his skin.

Sheamus was breathing hard through parted lips, enjoying the feeling of the tender skin on his neck being so vulnerable and being manipulated by his partner. Randy's mouth was sucking along the jawline and then the neck. He didn't play coy or ask questions, he just stated strongly, "We're going to play for a bit and then I'm fucking you." He bit his boyfriend's neck a little roughly and released his hair, making his head fall forward. Sheamus just moaned. He wanted Randy to get inside him and please him thoroughly.

Not in the mood to play mind games, Randy just said what was on his mind. "I love it when you say my name during sex." He confessed and kissed along is partner's strong jawline.

It was something that Sheamus did not realize. Actually, he didn't even realize that he said Randy's name when he was turned on. It must have just slipped naturally from his lips. Meanwhile, Randy was moving forward, quite ready to have sex with his partner.

Already using the lube to make his fingers slick, Randy was ready to get it in. He began massaging Sheamus between his cheeks. He moved swiftly but sensually as he slipped two fingers into his boyfriend's ready entrance. He found Sheamus to be relaxed and moaning as soon as Randy's fingers filled him. Randy pushed firmly at the relaxing walls of his lover and slipped across the sensitive gland. Sheamus' body trembled when Randy caressed the sweet spot and he moaned uncontrollably as Randy continued to stimulate the bundle of nerves.

He knew that Sheamus was very ready so he proceeded to slick his own large cock. Randy climbed on top of Sheamus, who was flat on the bed on his belly. Randy pushed his lover's big legs apart so that he could comfortably get into position to enter Sheamus. He pressed his hard cock against Sheamus' tight hole and it opened for Randy – Sheamus was extremely ready and his body, very relaxed. Feeling Randy fill him slowly was bliss and he moaned without holding back, making his intense pleasure known.

For a guy Randy's size, he was completely inside quickly. Had Sheamus not been so horny and had not learned to relax to accept Randy's extra-large dick, the Irishman would have been howling with pain. Getting used to taking a cock as big as Randy's took some time but by now, Sheamus could take a pounding from Randy and feel nothing but absolute bliss. Randy's cock was heaven.

Balls deep in his boyfriend, Randy was ready to start really giving to the big redhead. Randy was feeling strong and possessive. He leaned forward and put a strong forearm into the back of his lover's head, pushing it down roughly and pinning it to the bed. Sheamus had been lying on his left cheek otherwise Randy would have smothered him in the pillow. The intense pressure of Randy's thick forearm pinning him, coupled with Randy's thick cock inside him made Sheamus grateful to be a slave to his boyfriend's current state of desire. He moaned loudly as Randy pumped into his tight ass. The certain amount of discomfort created by Randy's weight against his head made him even hungrier for Randy's big cock. Sheamus couldn't hold back and groaned and moaned like the whore he was feeling like. "Oh … fuck … yeah … mm … yeah," His words were broken as each hard thrust took the breath out of hm. Soon, he just uttered rough grunts between forward thrusts, "Uh … uh … umph …uh …uh … umph."

Randy loved the incoherent grunts and groans that he was forcing from his boyfriend's pressed diaphragm. But he had no urge to hurt his partner and he removed his strong arm from the back of Sheamus' head. He had some room to move now and opened his legs wider, pushing Sheamus' thighs apart. Randy made his thrusts deep and slow, savoring each inch of the snug walls squeezing his cock. In turn, Sheamus was really into the sex and he reached backward to hold Randy's muscular thigh. His moans were the sound of pure pleasure.

Sheamus didn't bother self-consciously censoring himself and said, still caught up in the moment. "Yeah baby fuck me," He said through broken breaths. "Show me how good you can make it."

The intense request made Randy move his body in the just the right way, his strokes were deep – like Sheamus loved and a moderate pace – that pace that made Sheamus cum hard. Randy was so into it but he wanted something special too. While still fucking Sheamus beautifully, Randy leaned forward. "Say my name. I need to hear it."

Sheamus was so into Randy's intense sex and he liked communication during sex. "You feel so good, Randy. I love your cock. You make me cum so hard, Randy." In such a state of lust, his accent was thicker than usual and he spoke in a breathy manner, Randy's weight still against him.

For whatever reason, that personal sentiment drove Randy crazy. He loved it. He pumped continuously, feeling his climax building.

"Mm, Randy, make me cum," Sheamus moaned, truly feeling himself almost there. One thought of how hot his boyfriend must look banging him, sent Sheamus over the edge. "I'm almost there. Mmm," He was whining non-stop – just a heap of used up sex under his boyfriend. As he came hard, he whispered so sexily, taking quick little breaths between each word, "Randy, Randy, Randy, you're making me cum. Oh Randy, yeah yeah, I'm there. Fuck," He pumped hard into the bed, shaking wildly, his trapped cock spewing his juice under him. His words as he came sounded natural and not like he was just doing it for his boyfriend.

So into it, "Uh! Uh! Uh!" Randy just made very loud, primal grunts as he gripped Sheamus' shoulders and fucked his thick seed out, filling his boyfriend and making him sticky. "Oh damn, oh damn," Randy breathed slowly, withdrawing and rolling beside Sheamus.

They lay quietly and Randy spoke up, feeling a bit shy now about requesting Sheamus to call his name out.

"Look I didn't mean to be weird, you know, wanting you to say my name," Randy stammered along. "I'm not sure why I like you saying it."

"I know why ya do," Sheamus said softly, stroking Randy's chest. "The same reason I like saying it. Let's ya know you're the reason I'm so turned on. Like just you is what I need."

"Damn, Sheamus, you got a little deep there," Randy said smiling. He rubbed his cheek against his partner's hair. "But I liked it. And thanks for playing along with my little quirk."

"Well, don't go tellin people I can be so sensitive," Sheamus joked. Randy kissed the top of his partner's head. "And I didn't play along. I was into sayin your name … _Randy_." Both laughed and continued to lie close to each other.


	48. Chapter 48

After a few glorious days in Tampa, it was time for the Randy to head to St. Louis. This particular time, Sheamus offered to drive him to the airport and even parked and walked in him.

It made Randy warm inside knowing that Sheamus wanted to see him off. He'd had several steamy days with his partner and though he hated to say "goodbye", he'd be leaving on a high note. He pulled his rolling bag along and glanced over at the big redhead walking beside him.

"You're gorgeous," Randy commented and smiled. He meant it with all his heart. Sheamus looked over and met Randy's smile with his own.

"I'd tell ya the same," Sheamus told him. "But that's something ya already know." He winked at the sexy brunette.

"Well, millions of screaming women can't be wrong," Randy joked.

As they entered the terminal, Sheamus joked, "Maybe I'll start standing on the ropes showing off my package too."

Quickly, when no one was looking, Randy rubbed his own crotch. "There's no package like this package." He smirked.

Sheamus smiled and looked Randy up and down. "Yeah, I agree." He was suddenly feeling flutters in his stomach. No one had spotted them – no fans were following, no one was chasing them for autographs. They were quickly approaching security and Randy would go through to his gate, leaving Sheamus only to watch him go. As soon as they passed a men's room, Sheamus pushed Randy towards the door and pressed in behind him.

There was a businessman in the restroom washing his hands but otherwise the place was empty. He exited shortly and Sheamus pushed Randy into the large handicapped stall.

"This is wrong," Randy joked. "We aren't handicapped."

Sheamus locked the door and gave Randy a sexy look. "Don't worry, ya wont be able to walk." He went straight for Randy's jeans and began opening the fly. Randy was into the idea and let go of is luggage.

After exposing Randy's cock, on it's way to a full erection, Sheamus stroked it to a compleplty hard, thick piece of man meat. He dropped to his knees on the floor.

"You're going to get dirty," Randy told him, partly actually concerned but so into getting blown, he hoped Sheamus didn't decide to get up.

"Yeah? You're about to get dirty too," Sheamus whispered and licked the head of Randy's stiff penis. A low moan rose in Randy's throat. Sheamus took half of the big erection into his mouth and he felt Randy collapse against the wall. As Sheamus moved, swallowing Randy's length, the brunette slipped the flat cap off of his lover's head. He set it over on his bag and allowed his fingers to play through the fiery hair. He looked down, enjoying Sheamus' head bobbing on his cock.

Both stopped for a moment when several men entered the restroom. The men talked loudly and one was bellowing into a cell phone. Sheamus went right back to blowing Randy, the hot, wet sounds covered by the noise of the others. Randy had to stifle the moans that wanted to burst forth from his lips as Sheamus took him in thoroughly.

Despite the presence of other people or perhaps a little because of it, Randy found himself building to an orgasm. The excitement of being in this public place and having his partner willingly on the ground to please him was a big turn-on.

Thinking of Randy's departure time, Sheamus sped things up, really sucking the hot brunette's member. He felt Randy's fingers tug harder at his hair and the tension growing in Randy's body. It wouldn't be long.

Just as the restroom became empty again, Randy was close to coming. He allowed low-volume moans to come from his throat. Sheamus was relentlessly taking his cock in. Randy leaned his head back and enjoyed the warm, wet strokes up and down his length. He pressed on his partner's head and began letting himself go. Sheamus hungrily swallowed. He stayed on Randy's cock until he'd emptied him and cleaned him up. Randy was satisfied thoroughly.

Sheamus rose and winked at Randy. "Bet your flight will be nice now."

Randy smiled, relaxed and wiped out. "I bet I sleep the whole flight." His face grew serious. "Gonna miss you."

"Gonna miss ya too," Sheamus told him and gave him a peck on the lips.

The two made sure that things were clear and exited the stall. Randy headed for the gate, looking back over his shoulder only to find Sheamus watching him as well. He waved a final "goodbye" and headed through security.

Driving home, Sheamus could still feel Randy on his lips. He'd be rejoining him on the road in a few days and was already smiling just thinking about it.


	49. Chapter 49

_Back on the road_

Sheamus and Randy had thoroughly enjoyed their few days of spectacular sex while off work. They'd missed one another when Randy had flown home. Now returning and seeing each other again, it seemed as if their sexual appetites were still getting the better of them. As soon as they'd met up at their hotel, they'd gone to the room, locked the door and tore into each other like animals. They'd made out, hungrily grabbing at each other and devouring one another's mouths with hot kisses.

In the following hour, Sheamus had topped Randy making him whine as he accepted Sheamus' big cock inside. And then the two hot guys had switched, Randy pumping his boyfriend's tight ass hard. Finally, Randy had jerked Sheamus off and then climaxed inside the redhead. The two were satisfied. For the moment.

_After the show_

Back in their room, Randy made the first move, stroking the freshly showered body of his partner. Quickly his mouth met the pale flesh before him and he had Sheamus moaning and giving in to his advances.

"So, you want to play alone tonight?" Randy asked as he ran his tongue across the strong pecs of his boyfriend. "Or do you want to maybe invite John up here?"

"Mm, some tag team action?" Sheamus gave a naughty little laugh. "I could go for that."

The moment John got the booty call from his sometimes lovers, he was headed to their room. He was surprised how much things had changed between the three of them. He'd disliked being left out of the group while Randy and Sheamus became closer and worked on their relationship without inviting John to join in. But now things were better than before. Gone was Randy's intense jealousy over sharing Sheamus with someone else. And the three of them engaged in hot sex without drama which was exactly what John wanted.

Sheamus had opened the door and grabbed John's big bicep, pulling him inside roughly. Randy was there to grab Cena by the other arm. "Mm, come on in, Johnny," Randy purred. Sheamus was right behind John, pressing him towards Randy. John felt trapped between his playmates, who were both taller and more aggressive than he. He was in heaven.

The atmosphere had certainly changed since the three had begun fooling around earlier in the year. Sheamus was still the same – dominant, demanding, sizzling hot. But Randy had changed quite a bit. He no longer sulked or grew angry after their encounters. He'd picked up many of his boyfriend's traits and was more confident and much more controlling – he made John feel threatened. And it was just the way John wanted it.

Sheamus turned John to face him and they engaged in a hot, rough kiss. Their tongues tangled as John moaned without shame. Randy pushed close to the broad-shouldered Cena and began pumping his cock into John's firm, round ass. His hand slipped around to John's fly and rubbed the full erection behind the zipper. He and Sheamus already had John standing stiff inside his jeans. Randy opened the fly easily and began stroking John's thick cock. Still kissing Sheamus, John moaned loudly, "Mm mm mm." It sounded muffled and hot.

"Yeah, you like that. Don't ya, boy?" Randy said roughly into Cena's ear. John responded by groaning and almost panting. Sheamus broke the kiss and grasped John's face.

"Ya ready to get fucked, Johnny?" He said while leaning in for little nips at John's gorgeous mouth.

"Yeah, God yeah," Cena answered, weak from the desire and excitement tearing through him.

"First, show us how well you use that mouth. You sure rocked us last time," Randy said, his voice deep and sexy. Randy began taking his clothing off and Sheamus followed.

"Get naked, Johnny," Randy purred and the hot Superstar was stripping quickly. Randy pushed John to his knees. "Right here," Randy said and pressed John's face towards his notoriously large cock. John took it all in right away, hungry and needy. Randy felt weak in the knees. He looked down watching his sexy co-worker take his cock in deep, stroke after stroke.

"I need to get some of that," Sheamus said in a sultry voice and pulled John to face him. Eagerly, John began sucking Sheamus and he reached for Randy with his hand. Both Randy and Sheamus were groaning and impressed as John worked Sheamus with his mouth and jerked Randy with his hand.

"Mm, you're quite the slut, Cena," Randy told him.

"Aren't ya?" Sheamus added.

A muffled, "Mm hmm," came from John's stuffed mouth. Randy started pulling at John's face and his cock was quickly in the big man's mouth. John was working Randy's dick like a pro and now jerking Sheamus off.

"Oh fuck," Randy blurted as John seemed to be hitting all the right places with his talented tongue. "Mm, damn." He grabbed John's head and pumped into the wide open mouth, gagging John a bit. Cena seemed to love it and did his best to take Randy's big manhood in deep.

Sheamus gave Randy a push and he landed on the bed behind him. The big redhead had already jerked John in his direction and was getting that delicious head. John made no efforts to quiet himself and he grunted and moaned as he greedily took all of the Irishman's cock into his mouth.

There were some people who would find this act degrading – being a shared slut for two other guys but Cena was a different breed. He loved it. He had no issues with his self-esteem or confidence. He was right where he wanted to be – it was his choice. Satisfying these two hot men made him feel alive with excitement and he still was a strong, respected man. He knew what he liked and he took it. And right now, taking Sheamus' cock was exactly what he wanted.

"Stop trying to steal this hot motherfucker away from me, Sheamus," Randy said in a sexy tone. He pulled at John. "C'mon baby, show Randy how much you want this." He was stroking his cock and then John was all over it. Randy lay back and made hot sounds of pleasure as Cena swallowed his dick.

Sheamus moved behind John and begin rubbing his finger across John's tight puckered opening. The redhead sucked his own finger and found John's entrance, relaxed and ready. He slipped a finger in while stroking John's cock at the same time. Cena's muffled moans against Randy's cock were so slutty and yummy.

After working John for a while with a couple of fingers, Sheamus used his own saliva as lube and pushed into the sex-starved John who was blowing Randy non-stop. Cena was easy to get into and welcomed Sheamus' big member. John was getting pumped swiftly by Sheamus while Randy pumped into his mouth.

The entire scene was driving Randy crazy and he pulled John's head into his cock at a fast pace. Randy got louder and louder and finally blew up in John's mouth. After pulling away from Randy's dick, John grunted rhythmically as Sheamus banged him hard. Randy quickly took over jerking John off and his sounds of pleasure grew louder. Both Sheamus and Randy could tell that John was almost there. Randy didn't let up pumping John and Sheamus rocked the big man from behind. John's face contorted as his climax approached. He almost yelled as he released hard, his warm cum soaking Randy's tight abs. Sheamus gripped John's hips and fucked him at a faster pace than perhaps ever. He came hard, pumping into John for a while even after getting off.

"Damn, Cena," Sheamus spoke breathlessly. "You're our favorite pastime."

"Hell yes," Randy agreed.

"And I damn well love it," John replied, still recovering from the orgasm he'd just enjoyed.

The three rested for a bit and then John went to clean up in the bathroom. When he emerged, he smiled seeing Randy and Sheamus still nude and lying close to one another.

"Guys, you wore me out," Cena said, flashing his signature grin. "I'm getting back to my room." When he reached the door, he looked back. "Call anytime." He winked.

"You know we will," Randy said with enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," Sheamus added.

John headed out the door and the two lovers lay together for a while allowing the relaxation of the great sex just wash over them.


	50. Chapter 50

_Hi readers. I know I owe you a chapter. I am writing so many similar stories, I sometimes find it difficult to separate what's going on in each. And I don't want to deliver you guys scraps from other stories so when my D&D:Take A Gamble creativity hits – I write. If you like this story, you may sincerely enjoy "Knock Me Out" Sheamus/Cena and "Coming Undone" Sheamus/Punk with a BIG dose of Randy the last several chapters. Thanks X T L. :)_

Sheamus and Randy lounged at the Irishman's house in Tampa. "I'm bored," Sheamus whined to Randy.

"Wanna go to the gym?" Orton offered.

"Nope."

"Mm, hungry?"

"Nope."

"Wanna swim," Randy asked, running out of ideas.

"Nope." The redhead slumped over like a couch potato.

"Wanna fuck?" Orton offered and his boyfriend sat up quickly.

"Good lord, you're such a slut," Randy joked although he was always impressed with his lover's urge to have sex any time, any where. He never tired of it.

At one point, Randy had been viciously jealous of a relationship that Sheamus carried on with John Cena, but now it was sometimes a godsend. He couldn't keep up with the Irishman's over-active libido. Orton was tired. His body ached and he decided calling for backup was to his advantage.

"Wanna call John?" Randy asked casually. He instantly caught that look of excitement in his boyfriend's eyes.

_Less than an hour later_

Cena's loud muscle car entered the driveway and he parked it behind Sheamus' white Range Rover. He was fresh out of the shower, jumping in right after Randy's text. He felt good and he looked good as he always did. He loved those booty calls from his "friends."

Over the past hour, Orton had perked up and was quite ready to play with Cena and Sheamus and his boyfriend was, of course, always ready. They'd decided to spice it up a bit.

Cena rang the bell. He waited patiently and then knocked – the door opened at his touch. "Guys!" he called out, not wanting to intrude. "Hey, it's John!" He poked his head in. "Guys?" The door was ajar so they were obviously waiting on him. He entered, still feeling a little intrusive. He went through the quiet house to the lanai where the pool was quiet and motionless – no Sheamus or Randy.

Cena actually became a little worried. He made his way back through the house calling for them a few more times and then he ascended the stairs, heading for the master suite.

He was uneasy as he passed by a guest room. John cried out in true fear when Randy jumped him from the dark room, taking the big man to the floor. "You breaking in our house, thug?" Randy questioned as he pinned Cena. It took less than a second for John to be onboard with this little game.

He feigned fear. "But mister, you're door was unlocked." He winked at Orton.

"That doesn't mean shite," A loud voice said and John leaned his head back to see Sheamus coming towards the two. He knelt and smacked John's jaw lightly. "You're still a criminal, fella." He grinned wickedly and wide-eyed. He pulled John's baseball cap off and tossed it down the hall.

"We prosecute," Randy said in a hot, growling voice. Sheamus jerked Cena's shirt over his head while Randy remained on top of the pinned, turned on "guest."

"Yeah we do," Sheamus echoed and had already started rubbing John's big chest. Laying on the carpeted floor of the hallway, Cena began to melt. He grunted softly when Randy opened his fly and pulled his jeans down on his hips. Orton stroked Cena's stiff cock through his underwear.

"Our criminal is turned on," Randy told Sheamus, smirking. Orton pulled the tight boxers down and Cena's big dick sprang free. "Nice," Orton commented, licking his lips.

John whined and pumped upwards, wanting Randy to touch his swollen cock. "Don't be greedy," Sheamus chimed in and pulled John's arms over his head, holding him tightly. Orton put his lips within inches of John's leaking cock. He breathed on it and blew lightly across the head. Cena was a mess, whining and pleading. "Come on, Randy, don't fuck with me."

Several times, Randy looked as if he were going to take John's cock into his mouth only to pull away and leave Cena squirming. Finally he dove onto John's erection and took it deep. "Oh fuck!" John yelled out, so grateful for the end of his torture. Randy went down on John nice and deep, really sucking that cock. Cena looked halfway to getting off so Sheamus pushed Randy back.

The two pulled Cena to his feet and removed the rest of his clothing. "Bedroom?" Randy asked his boyfriend.

"Ya know what? No. I say this criminal gets it right here." He pushed a panting Cena back down. Sheamus removed his shirt and got on his knees. He let his jeans fall around his thighs. "C'mon now, John." He pulled Cena towards him, using the back of the big man's head. "Show me some gratitude for not callin the police on ya."

John made his way to his hands and knees and starting sucking the redhead's cock with vigor. Cena moaned as he did it. Having a mouth full of Sheamus was one of John's favorite things. Cena grunted when Randy used his saliva-slicked fingers to enter his tight ass. Feeling John's warmth turned Orton on and he wanted to get inside John. He left the scene for the moment to retrieve lubricant.

Cena stopped blowing Sheamus. "Please let me fuck you," John pleaded. "Let me today, please."

Sheamus had allowed John several goes at him before and it was always good. John was a great fuck. The sexy Massachusetts-native had such a pleading, horny look in his eyes that the Irishman gave in. "Alright, Johnny," He purred. "But you're takin it from Randy at the same damn time." He loved it when Cena moaned at the thought. "C'mon, you're forgettin my cock." Cena was back on Sheamus' dick, taking it deep in his hot mouth.

Randy returned, completely nude and carrying the lube. He got behind Cena and put the warm liquid to good use, slipping his fingers in and out of Cena's sweet hole. John moaned loudly but still sucked Sheamus without missing a beat. "Hell yeah, John," Randy said and bit his bottom lip. Cena was feeling like heaven inside his tight little opening. "Have to have that," Randy added and smacked John's ass.

Releasing Sheamus' cock, John groaned loudly as Randy entered him slowly. "Oh fuck," John groaned and winced, loving the stretch that big Randy gave him.

"A deal is a deal," Sheamus offered and removed his clothing. "Toss me that bottle." Randy raised his brows in surprise and tossed the lube to his boyfriend. The Irishman handed it off to John who took it quickly and opened the cap.

Sometimes Cena could be too eager and too jumpy but sometimes, like now, he could take his time and do some amazing things. He slicked his fingers and stroked the redhead's stiff dick. Sheamus was moaning instantly. Cena used his other fingers to intrude in the other man's tight pucker – he slid his finger in slow and deep and massaged inside. John savored having his crush so turned on. Cena pumped Sheamus and used his finger on him in the same, slow hot rhythm that Randy fucked him.

Orton's brows shot up when he heard Sheamus say, "John, fuck me right now." His voice was a bit demanding but a little slurred by lust. Cena moved closer. "Yeah, do it right now," Sheamus moaned. The big redhead scooted closer to John and allowed Cena pull his legs up a bit. Behind John, it was getting tricky for Randy to stay inside. He allowed Cena to pull away completely, knowing John would do anything to fuck Sheamus. For the time being, Randy could hold off.

Free from Randy, John positioned himself much better and pushed inside. Sheamus gripped John's arms and groaned a bit. "You forget I'm so damn big, don't you?" Cena teased. He pumped forth and quickly had himself completely emerged. Cena moaned loudly while Randy took in the hot view from behind. He stroked himself slowly.

Cena was balls deep and pounding the redhead hard. He jerked off to this thought all the time. He gripped the front of Sheamus' thighs tightly, pulling them close to his chest. Sheamus was into it and moaning loudly. Cena wanted it to last but it felt so good. He grunted loudly with each thrust and then practically yelled, cumming hard. "Oh fuck," He repeated as he pumped slowly and then pulled out.

Not about to be left out, Orton pulled Cena away and he was on his boyfriend, taking John's place. Getting Randy's bigger dick just made the redhead get even louder. He was loving the attention from both men.

"Cena, fucking do something," Randy barked and John moved to give Sheamus more head. The redhead stretched his arms over his head and just savored giving himself away in his hallway.

Randy loved the way his lover looked, stretched out, defenseless and loving it. Orton couldn't contain himself. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming," Orton announced and he banged into his boyfriend, crying out with an intense orgasm.

Sheamus let himself go in John's mouth. He shook the climax was so intense. He wondered if this relationship really would evolve into a trio. Could three people date?


	51. Chapter 51

_Please proceed to following chapter (when published.)_

_This page was message to readers that is now irrelevant. Thanks for your patience._

_X T L. :)_


End file.
